Back Home
by shann42
Summary: 3 years after the accident and state championship we pick up with the core characters... mainly a Naley fanfic but there is some Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and others going on as well was posted on the cw boards and many fans have loved it
1. Chapter 1

Keeping with the theme of oth with the episode titles being song name's so goes the title of this fanfic it's a Yellowcard song from Ocean Avenue and the lyrics kind say what I want the fanfic to say at least what I wanted it to say as I started writing it but as I continue to write it who knows it could change. This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I've never really considered myself a good creative writer so please leave feedback, but be nice and for the record if you can't tell when your reading I'm a huge Naley fan and I know you won't be able to tell when reading that I'm a Brucas fan but who knows as the story develops in my head it could get there.

Catching you up to where my story begins…

Much to Karen's avail Lucas had stayed in Tree hill and attended Tree Hill Community College as an English/Literature major. When he wasn't in class he was helping his mother at the café or looking after his little sister, Kaitlyn. Lucas and Peyton had dated through the end of their senior year and for the next couple months but Peyton and Brooke had patched up their broken friendship and decided to attend the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn, NY. Peyton studies drawing and Brooke studies fashion design. The distance between Peyton and Luke took its toll on their relationship and while Peyton was home for the holiday's that first year they decided to just be friends.

"Peyt, I've loved this time together, but I don't want to let you go back."

Peyton smiled and grabbed Lucas' hands and started swinging them awkwardly, "I know Luke," she said, "but my life is there now."

Lucas winced, that hurt. "I know" Lucas said staring at the ground. Awkward silence followed before he spoke again. "We can't keep doing this Peyton… I haven't seen you in months and now we had a few great weeks together and you have to leave. Phone calls are great in all but they're not the same as having you here."

"I feel the same way," she said, "but what do you mean we can't keep doing this?"

"It's not even like we are together, because, well we're kind of not. You're there, I'm here. We love each other but it hurts, Peyt… maybe we should just be friends while you're in school, if we are meant to be together we will find our way back to each other after college." And just like that they were _"just friend"_ again.

Brooke and Peyton hadn't returned to Tree Hill since that holiday break. During the summer and the breaks sophomore year, Brooke was busy with interning and Peyton stayed busy with anything and everything.

Haley had told Nathan to leave her hospital room the moment he told her about Daunte and the accident. When he returned the next day the room was empty and his heart was broken. Haley had tracked down her sister Taylor to Freebird Live, a club in Jacksonville, FL, where she was bar manager. Haley had petitioned Tree Hill High to let her test out and receive her diploma early they allowed it. With her broken heart she had plenty of material to draw from to write music. Taylor even got her to play the club a few times. Haley had avoided Nathan's calls and wouldn't tell Lucas or Brooke where she was for fear they would tell Nathan. In early August a very pregnant Haley was performing for the last time before the baby came. She looked out into the crowd and saw her old tour manager. They talked for a while after the show and he offered her a spot on his tour starting in October, he even offered to hire a nanny. Haley accepted knowing she could make good money and college would be near impossible for a single mother with no money or real job. She returned to Tree Hill the next day to give birth, but had Lucas and Brooke promise to help keep Nathan away.

Nathan was a wreck after Haley had left he and Lucas even fought more often because Nathan knew Lucas talked to Haley daily but all he would tell Nathan was she and the baby were fine and she just needed time. When Haley returned to give birth Nathan kept his distance because he knew it was what she wanted. He wasn't even in the room when his son was born. He did however see her moments after when she sent Lucas to have him come in.

When Nathan entered the room his newborn son lay in the bassinet next to Haley's bed, she immediately looked away. She couldn't bear to look at Nathan because the hurt in his eyes only brought out the hurt in her, the pain of knowing his choices almost cost her their son.

"I talked it over with Karen. I want to name him Keith."

"Hale's… he's beautiful" Nathan said as he picked up his son. "Will you please look at me?"

"I can't," she said with tears in her eyes "Nathan don't make me regret letting you know him, it's because of you we almost lost him."

Nathan fought back tears, "I understand," he said almost at a whisper, "thank you."

Nathan saw Keith everyday before he left for Duke. Lucas would bring him by the apartment so Haley could continue to avoid Nathan.

Nathan had seen Keith quite a bit in the year and a half since his birth for times Lucas had brought him to Duke for a weekend while Haley remained in Tree Hill. After freshman year Nathan went to Europe for two months to play in a European Tournament. He got back to Tree Hill in July, Haley had finished the tour and had been in Tree Hill since April but she managed through Lucas' help to avoid Nathan until September when he went back to Duke and her to New York City to record her debut album. While there she spent time with Brooke and Peyton. She then went on tour again until April when she again returned to Tree Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over two years since the accident almost two years since graduation; most Tree Hill High seniors from the class of 2006 were finishing their sophomore year of college.

At the river court Lucas was shooting around with Skills who had gotten in from UCLA the day before. Haley approached holding Keith, she put him down on the pavement and he did the wobbly toddler run to his uncle Lucas.

"Wouk," Keith said as Lucas snatched him up.

"Hey buddy, still working on those L's huh" Lucas said and started tickling him.

"Hey Hale, how've ya been? Seen ya on TV, the music thing works for ya" Skills said. "Your boy's damn cute too, gonna be a little player, ha dawg," he continued as he winked at Keith and Luke.

Haley laughed, "I'm good Skills, how about you? How's Bev—" Haley stopped abruptly as Lucas gave her the "cut it" sign across his neck.

"Awe you know how life is in LA, the Lakers think you're a hot cheerleader and the next thing you know you're a Lakers girl and dumping your college basketball player boyfriend."

"Awe Skills I'm sorry," she said as she gave him a little hug.

"Yeah well she can just wait 'til I'm in the NBA and then _try_ and get me back!"

Haley giggled, "Well Skills I hate to do this but I kind of need to talk to Luke." Luke gave her the questioning eyes.

"Hey no problem Haley," Skills said. "Luke I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later," Lucas said as he slapped Skills hand and patted him on the back.

As Skills walked away Lucas picked up Keith again and then put his arm around Haley's shoulder, "what's wrong Hales?"

"Your sure Nathan isn't coming home this summer" she asked as they started to walk.

Lucas couldn't tell if the question was meant to sound like she wanted him to come home or if she didn't want him to come home so he just answered truthfully. "I dunno Hales. He mentioned possibly going to Europe again something about interest from the NBA already and them wanting him to spend the entire summer there but he didn't say if he was going or not. I guess I'll find out tomorrow when I take Keith to see him."

"Yeah," she said sounding disappointed yet relieved as she smiled at her son and ruffled his dark hair.

They just walked in silence for a while. Luke put Keith down and took his hand as they approached Karen's café, Haley took his other hand. "I can't believe how good at walking he's gotten, running too" Lucas said. "Before you left for the tour he was really wobbly, he's growing up so fast, so is Kaitlyn. Speak of the little devil," he said as he walked in the door of the café and his little sister ran into his arms. "Hey Kait, how's my pretty girl," he said as she kissed her big brother on the cheek.

"Haley James!" Karen exclaimed as she came around the counter and wrapped her arms around Haley.

"Hey Karen, sorry I didn't come in sooner, we've been getting settled in the new house," Haley responded.

"It's ok Haley, its just good to see you and little Keith. Boy does he look like—"

"Mom's been busy," Lucas interrupted giving Karen the death look, "looks slow now though why don't you catch up and I'll keep these two busy" Luke said as he grabbed Keith's hand and took him and Kaitlyn out back to play.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas knocks on Nathan's dorm room door while holding Keith. Nathan answers, "hey guys," he say's with a grin from ear to ear. He adores his son he just wishes he could see him more often.

"Da, da," Keith shrieks with joy as Nathan reaches for him.

"Come on in have a seat," Nate say's to Luke. "How's my little guy" he says to his son. Keith just smiles and wraps his arms around his father's neck. "For a guy with few words in his 20 month old vocabulary he sure can express his feelings," Nate says to Luke.

"Yeah, he's a lover and a hugger, gets that from his mom," Lucas says with a laugh.

"How is she Luke," Nathan asks sounding concerned.

"She's good man, she's good. Her and little guy bought Brooke's parent's old house they're settling in."

"Wow, Brookes old house huh? Must bring back memories for you?"

"Naw, there's just a new girl behind the red door and this girl has my nephew to raise. It's nice for them they like it there."

"So the CD must be selling well if she bought a house? I always knew she'd be great," Nathan pauses, "So she owns a house in Tree Hill, does that mean she's staying for a while," Nathan asked.

"I dunno, I sure hope so, but if she thought you were coming back she'd probably run," Lucas said.

"Damn," Nathan kind of gasped as he looked at his son playing with a basketball by the window. "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm going back over to Europe then. She won't have to worry about running into me."

"I'm sorry Nate, I wish she would see you man. See how much you've grown, how much you've matured since the accident. I mean I know you'd never do something that stupid and naïve again. Look what it cost you," Lucas said.

Nathan sighed and walked toward his son, "I know, but at least she lets me see him," he said as he picked Keith up and hugged him. "I love you little man you know that right?"

"Da, da," Keith said with a smile and touched Nathan's face.

"I wish she could see you with him. She would melt, man," Lucas said as Nathan put Keith back down by the basketball.

"Doubt it would be that easy. She still blames me and why shouldn't she. I just wish I could take it all back, wish I could do it over. I never would have taken that money from Daunte if I thought that he would do something like that."

"I know Nate, I know and I've tried to explain that to her and I've tried to convince her to see you, but every time I mention you period she flips on me," Lucas said. "I think its still a fresh wound for her, something that for some reason she just can't get past. I wish there was something I could do to change that for her, for you, and for Keith."

"Yeah well maybe this is what she needs, to never see me again. I don't want to remind her of what she almost lost every time she sees me. That's why I didn't fight her when she finally contacted me after she left, when she asked for a separation. That's why I didn't fight her a few months later when she asked for a divorce, or why I never called her when she didn't call me, or why I don't go looking for her when I know she's in Tree Hill, or why I settle for seeing my son when I can," Nathan started to tear up. "I can't hurt her like that, can't see her hurting like that, so I stay away."

"Nate," Lucas said with sympathy in his voice.

"Luke, don't," Nathan said. "I have my first dream, I have basketball. I'm going places, just going alone that's all. Maybe one day I'll move on."

"I just worry about you Nate. I worry you'll turn up like Dan focusing only on basketball and being miserable dwelling on things," Lucas said.

"I'm not dwelling Luke, I just haven't moved on yet, I can't. And I will never be like Dan, you know why" he asked then pointed at his son, "because I owe it to him to be better than the miserable murdering bastard that was our father."

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up such a dirty subject," Lucas said. "You're a good man Nate, a good father. I just worry you and Hales will never move on, whether together or apart."

"I try man, I try every day but I can't move past her so I just live my first dream and try to forget the rest," he picks up is son who was now sitting on the floor by the ball and puts him down on his bed, he was getting tired. "Go to sleep little man, Daddy will be here when you wake up promise." He kisses his son's forehead and takes a seat next to Lucas.

"Europe for the whole summer," Lucas could tell Nathan wanted to move past the Haley stuff. "That's a long time Nate."

"Yeah well it'll look good to the NBA teams increase my chances of getting drafted sooner. I'm just gonna miss him," nods to Keith. "Promise when I get back at the end of August you'll bring him up again?"

"Of course man." The guys spend the rest of Keith's nap talking basketball and a little about Dan rotting away for their uncles murder. He'd only been in jail a year but neither boy had seen him since the truth came out. When Keith awoke they took him for food and just hung out and played until it was time for Lucas and Keith to return to Tree Hill.

"Alright man, it's time," Lucas said to Nathan.

"Already, ahh, alright," Nathan said. "Come here little man," he picked up his son hugged him, "I love you, ok, Daddy loves you," he says and kisses him on the cheek.

"Wuv, you da,da," Keith says back, Nathan smiles and hands him to Luke.

"Take care of my family Luke," Nathan says to his brother.

"I will Nate," Lucas says back and hugs his brother, "take care bro, be safe in Europe, we'll see you when you get back," Lucas and Keith leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton bursts through her and Brooke's apartment door, "Brooke Penelope Davis, when I left for my last final two hours ago you hadn't started packing yet, you better be close to done because our flight leaves in an hour."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Tree Hill with out letting anyone know we're coming," Brooke asked coming out of her bedroom folding a blouse.

"Well we did just find out yesterday that my dad had boat issues and was going to be home most of the summer. I mean we probably could have at least called Haley but who knows if she's even there she's probably on tour somewhere or running from Nathan," Peyton responded.

"Hey back off Tutorgirl, it hurts her to run from Nathan, just hurts her more to see him," Brooke said. "And she is home," she kind of laughs, "she bought my old house."

"How do you know," Peyton asks.

"Well she thought because it was my old house she would ask me before she bought it and then she mentioned staying for a while."

"Oh, well that wasn't really what I was asking I meant how do you know it hurts her to see Nathan, hell how does she know she's always hiding from him, if it weren't for Lucas, Nathan would never see Keith" Peyton said.

"Damn, Peyt-, you sound… you sound like Peyton Marie Sawyer, kind of how you were with Haley when she first came back from the first tour, you were so mad at her," Brooke said.

"Yeah, well I just don't understand how she could claim to love him so much and not forgive him," Peyton said, "I mean its not like she lost Keith. I could understand if she had but she didn't. I just don't understand how two people could love each other so much and not be together."

"Look who's talking P. Sawyer!"

"That's different," Peyton retorted.

"How so? You love him he claims to love you… blah blah blah," Brooke said in that oh so lovely Brooke way.

"Look we're not talking about this… blah blah blah," Peyton said back sarcastically.

"Fine we don't have to 'cuz in a few hours we'll be in Tree Hill and you'll see our ex-boyfriend," Brooke said laughing.

Peyton went to her room to fetch her bags while Brooke went to her room to finish packing.

"Babe. Hey, babe where are you," a very well built, much more mature, and handsome Tim Smith had just entered the girls apartment. The prep school that Tim had transferred to during their senior year had done wonders for him. He was smoother with the ladies, dressed better, bulked up in the muscle department, and got his grades up enough to attend one of the most prestigious junior colleges in the country, it just happened to be in New York City.

"I'm in my room honey," Brooke replied, she could hear Peyton laughing in her room. Peyton still couldn't believe that Brooke and Tim were dating and had been for six months. All Peyton could think of was Tim's time capsule video, when he said all the ladies love him but he was dating Brooke. This Tim though was not the same as that Tim, he was different yet Peyton still couldn't help but think of who he was.

Tim walked into Brooke's room and kissed her, "Hey baby," Brooke said. "How'd your finals go? Good I hope? If you did well they'll let you transfer to a real school right?"

"They did and yes," Tim replied as he put his hands on Brooke's waist and leaned in for more kissing.

"Tim if you are distracting her, so help you god I will come in there and kill you," Peyton yelled from the other room.

Brooke pushed Tim away and playfully slapped his chest with the shirt she had been folding. "Are you really going back to Tree Hill for the summer? I mean the best thing from Tree Hill is already here," Tim said.

"Awe babe that's sweet," said Brooke.

"What," Tim said, "I meant me," he said laughing and reaching for her, "I was just kidding, of course it's you."

Brooke let him pull her in for a kiss this time. When they separated she said, "why don't you come back too? If Nathan's home he'd love the company and it would help him from wanting to see Haley and it wouldn't put Lucas in the middle."

"I'm just gonna stay here and work on my game, besides Nathan is going to Europe for the whole summer to play ball. I talked to him the other day" Tim said. "I'm gonna miss you though."

"Awe I'm gonna miss you too, TimTime," she said as she continued to fold and pack clothes.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," Tim said.

"I can't help it. I know you never say it anymore and believe me I'm glad but it's kind of funny to remember who you used to be."

"Ha, ha real funny," Tim said sarcastically.

"It's just my nickname for you so there, that alone should make it special," Brooke said back.

"Alright then I better stop distracting you before she," nodding toward Peyton's room, "comes in and kills me." He leaves the room, "let me know when you two are ready to go to the airport," he yells from down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan hobbles up to the door of his old house and rings the bell. Moments later Deb answers. She had been back in Tree Hill, back in the house for about six months now and Nathan had visited a few times when he knew Haley wasn't in town

* * *

Karen had dropped Deb off at a rehab facility the night of the state championship game, the night of the accident. She got clean and returned to the house but with everything that had happened since, the accident, Haley leaving Nathan again, Nathan blaming himself, Dan still threatening her, she started using again. Then the truth about Dan shooting Keith came out and Deb went to visit him in prison. 

"You sick bastard," Deb said to Dan as she slapped him across the face. She had convinced the guard to put them in an open room with Dan handcuffed to the table.

"Ouch Deb, poor you and if only I had known before I killed Keith, then I surely would have killed YOU," Dan yelled.

It was that moment that she realized she can't feel guilty, she had a second chance free of Dan, and Keith would want her to take it. If he were here he would tell her to. Deb rose to her feet as Dan was giving his woe is me speech.

"Deb if I had known… besides I tried to make up for it with Karen, Lucas, and Kaitlyn, and Nathan with Daunte—."

"Oh shut up Dan," she said turning around, "Nathan didn't kill that man and you knew it, the car hitting the barrier did and the police proved it. Nathan is nothing like you Dan and he never will be." She stormed out of the prison and drove to an extended care rehab facility.

* * *

"Nathan, what happened," Deb asked as she opened the door and saw her son on crutches with a cast on his left foot. 

"Last practice before I was supposed to leave, I jump up for a rebound and come down on one of the guy's foot. I didn't just roll it I broke two bones in the ankle. I'm in a cast for six weeks then rehab so I will be ready for next season. No Europe, No NBA draft this year," Nathan answered. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I almost didn't come home."

"Its ok honey its good to see you. Why wouldn't you come home," Deb asked.

"Haley's home."

"Oh, Nate," she said as she hugged her son. "Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe I'll finally be able to meet my grandson."

Nathan smiled, "That would be nice." Deb, with the all the drama, drugs and rehab stints as well as Haley and the tours and avoiding Nathan had never met Keith. Nathan had shown her pictures of the two of them though.

"Well mom, I need to get a hold of Luke give him a heads up that I'm in town," Nathan said hobbling in.

Deb grabbed his bags for him seeing as he would have a hard time with the crutches and headed for his old room, "ok Hon, good luck."

The phone rang about six times before the machine picked up, "Hey, its Luke, I'm not here so leave a message or try the cell." Then it beeped.

Nathan hung up and tried his cell it went straight to voice mail, "Luke where the hell are you I'm in town wanted to let you know, guess I'll try the café."

Nathan dialed the café. Karen answered on the second ring, "Karen's café, Karen speaking," she said sounding out of breath.

"Ms. Roe, its Nathan is Lucas there?"

"Yeah, but we're a little busy can I have him call you," she asked.

"No, I'll just come see him," Nathan said.

"Ok, but—," she started to say but Nathan had hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton and Brooke stepped into the New Brunswick County airport, "are you sure Haley is picking us up Brooke? My dad said he'd do it no problem."

"Yeah, P. Sawyer we've been over this a million times Tutorgirl is picking us up. I called her before we left 'cuz you thought we should give someone a heads up. We're gonna have dinner at the café and hang with her and Keith for a bit. You don't mind do you? I mean Luke will probably be there, is that why you keep asking me if she is really picking us up?"

"I dunno," Peyton replied, "maybe. I haven't seen him since we broke up and I know it's been like a year and a half but still."

"It'll be fine," Brooke reassured her, "you were always good friends."

"Brooke," the girls heard Haley's voice but couldn't see her through the crowd. Then there was a clearing and there she was.

"Oh Tutorgirl, you look…" Brooke paused.

Peyton finished for her, "good, Hales." It wasn't what Brooke was going to say though.

"Is it Nathan," Brooke asked as Peyton slapped her arm, "ouch."

"Yeah," Haley replied. "Lucas took Keith to see him last weekend and all week he's been 'da, da this da, da that,' can't really tell what the 'this' and 'that' are yet but boy is the 'da, da' part clear."

"Awe, Hales," Brooke said, she tended to call her Hales or Haley in more serious moments. The girls loaded the car and headed out.

"So is Lucas gonna be at the café," Peyton asked as they drove.

"Yeah," Haley answered. "Is that gonna be a problem for you?"

"No," Peyton responded quickly, "just wondering."

"Yeah he's there now watching Keith and Kaitlyn while Karen fixes us dinner and gets ready to close down. They were busy when I left though," Haley said.

"So how is little Keithy," Brooke asked. "Still look like--?"

"Brooke," Peyton interrupted shouting with an angry undertone.

"It's ok Peyton, Brooke's been my therapist these last few years, and yes he looks more and more like Nathan everyday." They pulled up to the café it was still busy. "Guess Karen isn't going to be able to close early for our little reunion," Haley said.

Peyton and Brooke walked in first and saw Nathan standing at the bar talking to Karen. They both turned quickly and Haley bumped into them. "What," she asked.

"It's just really busy maybe we should just go somewhere else," Brooke said quickly.

Peyton followed with a, "yeah." Haley pushed her way through the two of them and saw why they wanted to leave. Nathan with his back to the girls hobbled to the end of the bar to where the hallway was. They could all hear the pitter patter of little feet coming down the hall followed by Lucas.

"Here he comes," Lucas said from the hallway.

Haley just stood there and stared at the back of him. Nathan bent down and reached out his arms and scooped up Keith. Haley heard his little voice, "da, da." Nathan just hugged him. Haley could see the joy and love in her son's face.

It all happened so fast. Nathan turned and before he saw Haley, he adoringly said to his son, "daddy loves you." For a split second Haley looked into Nathan's eyes and saw it. It wasn't what she thought she would see though. It wasn't what she almost lost; it was what she had lost. It was a fulltime father for her son, the love in his eyes was so pure and radiant. Nathan looked over and saw her when his eyes met hers Haley still saw all the love but this wasn't for their son it was for her. She turned and ran out of the café and ran and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan and Luke went one way the girls the other. Two hours later they met back up at the café with no Haley. "Any luck," Lucas asked the girls.

"No, we checked the school, her old house, the old apartment," Brooke replied. "I'm gonna assume you didn't have any luck either?"

"Nope," Lucas said, "we checked the river court, my mom's house, my apartment, and Nate's house."

"You might have had better luck alone Lucas, no offense Nathan," Brooke said.

"None taken," he said back. "If she saw us coming she probably took off again. I wasn't thinking I should have just stayed here. I hate that it hurts her to look at me."

"I don't think that was it," Brooke said slyly.

"What," Nathan asked her. "We haven't seen each other since Keith was born and she couldn't look at me then. Lucas told me it was because she said it hurt too much to look at me because all she could see was what I almost cost her."

"Um, yeah that was true for the longest time but you didn't see her face tonight Nate," Brooke said. He gave her a questioning look and mouthed what. At that moment Brooke turned to leave and said, "I know where she is, the one place none of us checked," when she reached the door she turned to the three of them, "you guys stay here I'll make sure she's ok."

Brooke walked slowly along the docks next to the empty stone tables. There Haley sat at the last one with her feet up on the bench and her knees to her chest. "Hey Tutorgirl," Brooke said quietly as she approached. Haley didn't move. More tears fell from her eyes. "Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"How did you find me," Haley asked back.

"Um, I actually listen to you when you talk to me," Brooke said, "unlike you who must not have heard my question."

"I don't know Brooke. I don't know," she said wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I think you do honey, that's why you're here, instead of somewhere that doesn't remind you of him."

"Brooke," Haley said angrily.

"Come on Hale's be honest with yourself, I've seen it in you, heard it in your voice when we've talked about him Haley I was just waiting for you to see it too."

Haley looked over at Brooke with even more tears in her eyes. She barely got out the words, "When I looked at him tonight, I mean really looked at him I didn't see what I had seen every time I looked at him in my dreams, or every time I replayed him telling me it was his fault Daunte hit me with the car. I didn't see what I almost lost Brooke; I didn't feel all that hurt and betrayal or the disgust." She paused and Brooke waited for her to continue. "I always thought I would feel that way when I saw him again. I did feel that way when I dreamed about seeing him, or when I would relive that moment. I always thought I would feel that but I didn't."

"Well what did you feel, honey," Brooke asked her while playing with one of her rings awkwardly.

"I felt lost, Brooke," she said. "I felt like I _had_ lost something, not that I had almost lost something. I felt his love for me. I felt everything, Brooke, everything accept for the one thing I've been using as an excuse to keep him away," she finished and started sobbing.

Brooke walked closer to her and she swung her legs and put her feet on the ground with her elbows on her knees hunched over to cry. Brooke sat next to her and put her arms around her.

"What are we going to do with you Tutorgirl," Brooke sighed as Haley continued to cry, "What are we gonna do."


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke walked Haley back to her house and sent her up to shower. She picked up the phone to call Lucas at the Café. "Hello," Lucas said answering the phone.

"Hey Broody," Brooke said.

"Ah, Prettygirl," he said back.

"Wow we haven't called each other those names in a real long time Luke," Brooke said.

"Don't I know it," he said to her. "So where did you find her? I assume you did find her and that's why you're calling?"

"I found her at the picnic table she first tutored Nathan at."

"Oh," he said sounding curious, and then it hit him, "oohhhh."

"How is she," Brooke could hear Nathan ask in the background.

"Tell him she is fine and NOTHING more," she said with great emphasis on nothing.

She heard him repeat what she had said minus the nothing more part. "Hey Luke, could you let Peyton know I'm gonna crash here I think Haley could use the company. Oh give her a ride to her fathers for me please."

"No problem," he told her.

"Oh," Brooke started again, "tell Nathan to take Keith for the night I'm sure he'll like that."

"Ok," Lucas said. "Hey you think you gals would be up for breakfast here at the café tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah sure just as long as you ask Peyton as well and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to invite Nathan," Brooke answered.

"Yeah that's why I said you girls."

"Ok Lucas, see you tomorrow," Brooke said.

"Ok Brooke bye."

She hung up the phone just as Haley was coming back down stairs. "Oh my god, Keith," Haley said staring at Brooke.

"It's ok Hales I took care of it," Brooke said. "He's going to stay with Nathan tonight."

"Um, ok," Haley said, "but that's not what I meant. Brooke I just took off and left him at the café."

"Kind of, I guess. But Hales it's not like you left him alone or with strangers, you left him with his father and his uncle. Besides it's not like you were in a sane state of mind. It's ok Hale's," she said as they both sat on the couch Brooke turned on the TV and Haley rested her head on Brookes shoulder.

"I've missed you Brooke."

"I've missed you too Tutorgirl."

* * *

Back at the café right after Lucas hangs up the phone from Brooke.

"You," he says pointing at Peyton, "are gonna follow me," he says throwing Haley's spare key to her. "I am riding with you," he says pointing at Nathan, "I figure with the crutches and all you'll need a hand picking up your son from my mothers and bringing him to your place, correct?"

"What," Nathan asks with a confused look on his face. "Um, yeah I guess."

"Oh," Lucas says, "you're following us because I'm giving you a ride to your father's house and," he whispers while Nathan has his back to them grabbing his crutches, "Brooke is going to stay with Haley tonight."

After dropping Nathan and Keith, off Lucas hops in Haley's car. "Alright your turn," he says to Peyton.

"So, how have you been," Peyton asks.

"I've been good. Yourself?"

"Same," she says. "So you and Brooke calling each other by your old nicknames that was cute brought back some old memories."

"Oh, that was odd she did it first so I just figured I'd say my name for her back so…" he trailed off. "It's just good to have everyone home for a little while. It gets a little lonely here especially when Haley isn't around."

They had arrived at Peyton's house. Lucas helped her with hers and Brooke's bags. "Geez, she sure does pack a lot," he said about Brooke's bags.

"Come on Luke its Brooke Davis, what did you expect," Peyton asked laughing.

Once all the bags were in the house they stood on the front step. "So, thanks Luke."

"No problem," he said. "Oh, Peyt—," she hadn't heard that in a while yet it felt so familiar. "Tomorrow breakfast at the café you Brooke and Hale's?"

"Ok," she answered. "Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight Peyton."


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan hobbled up the stairs trying to be quiet and not wake his mother or son who had fallen asleep on the ride over. Thankfully Lucas had brought him up to Nathan's room along with the portable playpen. When Nathan got to his room he saw Keith asleep on his queen bed surrounded by pillows so he wouldn't fall off. "Thanks Luke, for setting up the playpen," Nathan whispered to himself sarcastically. "Crap," he said hobbling over to the playpen he had never set it up before Lucas always did. In fact this was his first night with Keith alone ever, no Lucas, he smiled and looked at his son as he realized this. He had seen Luke set this stupid thing up a million times he could do it he thought to himself.

He took the cover off and threw it on his chair. "Ok I have to take this cardboard part off so it can go on the bottom," he thought aloud about the piece that wraps around the folded frame that becomes the bottom when flattened. "This is too easy," he thought all too soon though because once the cardboard was off he just stared at the frame. "Great now what?" He put his hand on the middle of the large folded frame and pushed toward the ground. The wheels pushed the sides out but the arms hadn't popped up like he had hoped so he picked it up by the two corners closest to him and shook it. Of course he lost his balance dropped the playpen with a loud bang it folded up again and Nathan caught himself on the bed before he landed on his son. He looked back at Keith quickly to see if he had woken him, he just rolled onto his side. "Phew," can't do anything with this stupid thing on my leg. Nathan stood back up and grabbed the playpen by the fold in one of the arms and pulled up on it and it snapped straight. "So that's how it works," he said and snapped the other three arms up then pushed the center back down and looked down at the rectangular playpen with pride. "Alright," he said as he reached for the cardboard part to lie on the bottom. He hobbled to his closet and took out a blue Duke throw blanket he had bought and had been saving just for this occasion. He hopped back to his bed, "how am I going to get him in there without waking him? If I pick him up I'm going to have to hop and that'll wake him." He stared at the playpen for a few minutes then he had figured it out. If he put it next to the bed then he wouldn't have to leave the bed to move Keith therefore he wouldn't have to hop. He got up and hopped over to the playpen it was only about four hops away. He pulled it with him as he hopped backwards toward the bed on the third hop he lost his balance again and landed on the floor with a thud. He jumped up quickly looking at Keith who again just rolled over. "I usually have good balance even on one leg, but I don't usually have a cast on the other leg either," he grumbled. He pulled the playpen all the way to the bed then got on the bed kneeling over his son, "man you must be daddy's little boy," he said picking him up, "sleeping through all this commotion." He kissed him on the forehead, "daddy loves you," he said as he placed him in the playpen and his son smiled in his sleep at the sound of his voice. Nathan placed the Duke throw over him and thought to himself, "he sure does look like a mini-me but that smile, even in his sleep he has her smile." He laid down thinking of Haley and fell asleep fully dressed.

Nathan woke up early and before his son. He rolled over and saw that Keith was still sleeping. Suddenly he thought of his mother, she hadn't seen Keith yet. Nathan went to Deb's bedroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He went downstairs and called out for her but again no answer. Nathan grabbed Keith's diaper bag and threw it over his shoulder and was about to hobble back upstairs when the doorbell rang.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas gave Peyton a call in the morning waking her. He told her to meet them at the café in an hour. When he got to Haley's she was awake attempting to wake Brooke with no luck.

"Let me try," Lucas said to Haley. He poked Brooke on her side just above her hip. She jumped up gave him an evil glare and ran into the bathroom. "Forty-five minutes Brooke Davis, we have to meet Peyton," he said laughing. Haley was giving him a funny look. "What," he asked. She just kept staring at him. "I remembered where her tickle spot is that's all." He was still laughing. "That better be all, Lucas Eugene Scott," Haley said to him.

"Uh-oh the full name. Haley's serious better not be messing around Lucas," he said sarcastically. After a few seconds he spoke again, "so what the hell happened with you last night?"

"Ugh," she said grabbing her forehead," I don't want to talk about it."

"That response said it all Hales," he said. "I know you better than anyone. I was right wasn't I?" He didn't wait for a response, "All those times I told you to just see him give him a chance. I knew you wouldn't see what you thought you would see. I knew you'd see something different. And you did didn't you?"

"Lucas," she said fighting back tears, "we are not talking about this‼"

"Ok… ok, fine," he said as Brooke came out of the bathroom looking amazing of course.

"I'm ready let's go," Brooke said.

* * *

Peyton was sitting at a table waiting when Lucas, Haley, and Brooke walked in.

"Been waiting long Peyt," Brooke asked.

"No," she answered. "Just got here actually."

"Good, I was quick for once," Brooke said. They all started laughing. "What I was this time," she said in her whiney Brooke voice. They all continued to laugh.

Haley still laughing said, "yes, you were Brooke good job." She patted her on the back and took the seat next to her.

Karen came over to take their orders, Kaitlyn followed close behind mom with napkins. She played shy and handed them all to Lucas and hid behind his chair until Karen finished taking orders grabbed her and left.

"That was so cute," Brooke said.

"Speaking of cute kids, when is my son coming home," Haley asked Lucas.

"Nathan's going to drop him off at my place this afternoon then you can come pick him up. No worries you won't have to _see him,_" he said the last part oddly.

"Thanks," Haley said with a smirk.

"So Brooke," Lucas said, "Haley tells me things have been good for you. She said you interned with Donna Karan, that's huge," he said with pride in his voice. "She also mentioned some boyfriend," he said questioningly, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, things have been great," she said, "and yes I'm seeing someone, he's great. I could tell you more but you'd have to see it to believe it." Luke scrunched his eyebrows and gave her a look. Haley and Peyton looked at each other and started laughing. "Trust me," she said to him.

"Ok," he said and changed the subject, "so Peyt, how about you any boyfriends?" The four of them continued to get caught up even after their food came. Peyton talked about school and her internship with a comic strip artist for the New York Times, she even mentioned Derek and how she had seen him twice since he came back from his deployment. She never mentioned a boyfriend. Haley talked about the tour and Keith. Lucas talked about school and his sister.

They were all used to the sound of the bell ringing on the door from customers coming in and out, but this time Lucas had looked up over Haley's shoulder at the door. He dropped his toast, pushed his chair back abruptly, and tried to swallow quickly. He wasn't quick enough though and Haley turned to see Nathan holding Keith before Lucas could say anything. Haley turned back and glared at Lucas he had finally finished swallowing. "I didn't know he was going to be here Hales, I swear," Lucas said sympathetically.

"He's telling the truth," Nathan said as he limped closer. Haley looked to his feet he was wearing a medical boot on his left foot. "Mom's dating an orthopedic surgeon. He stopped by to see her this morning too bad she had already left for her NA meeting, she missed him and seeing Keith," he was talking more to Lucas who had noticed the boot too, and because Haley had turned away. "Anyway he said this boot would be easier for me to look after Keith 'cuz I could lose the crutches. But it seems it won't matter 'cuz someone wanted to see his mommy," Nathan hobbled yet closer.

As Haley got up to grab Keith from Nathan, Brooke said under her breath, "Bet he wasn't the only one who wanted to see her." Peyton elbowed her.

Haley grabbed Keith and turned to sit back down. "Hales,' Nathan said.

"Wow," Haley thought to herself. She had heard people call her Hales a lot in the last two years it had really caught on after Nathan and Lucas had started using it more. But hearing Nathan say it this time was like hearing him say it for the first time. She turned and looked at him. He had that look he always got when he was hurting. The look he had the night of the dealership fire when she came back from the tour, the look he had during the school shooting, and before he jumped into the water to save Cooper, the same look he had when he told her about Daunte, and although she wasn't looking at him then she was sure it was the same look he had when he held Keith for the first time and asked her to look at him. She turned and handed Keith to Lucas and walked out of the café.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan interlocked his fingers, put his hands on top of his head, and looked up at the ceiling, "not again," he said frustrated.

"Dude, I think she wants you to follow her this time," Lucas said.

"Why would you say that," Nathan asked looking down at him.

"Because she's standing outside doing that cross arms foot tap thing she does when she's waiting," Lucas said pointing out to Haley.

Nathan quickly walked out of the café. Haley started walking staring straight ahead, "what do you want from me?"

"Well for starters could you slow down? I can't walk that fast remember my foot," he said.

"Sorry," she said as she slowed down.

"I'd like for you to be able to look at me Hales," he said with hurt in his voice.

"I can't," she said instantly.

"I know," he said, "it hurts you too much. You look at me and all you can see is how I almost cost you Keith. I get it Lucas told me. I wish I could take it all back for you, for Keith, for all of us Hale—,"

She stopped walking as she interrupted him, "it's not that Nathan," she said as he stopped and turned to face her. Staring at the ground she continued, "it's not. For a long time I thought it was, at first, when you first held Keith that day it did hurt too much, but I don't think it's been that for a long time now. I just didn't realize it until last night. It's not because of what I could have lost, it's because…" she paused. He reached out and took her hand and she let him. She continued to look down, "it's because of what I did lose," she finished as she fell into his arms and cried. Nathan didn't say anything he just held her as tears formed in his own eyes. He stroked her hair and looked up; neither of them had been paying attention to where they were walking. They had ended up at their stone table, the one she had been to the night before.

When she was done crying he released her. She looked up at him for a split second still neither spoke a word. They headed back to the café in silence. All this talking had reminded Nathan of a moment from their past.

* * *

It was the end of summer before their senior year. Nathan had just returned from High Flyers, he and Haley weren't exactly together. Brooke was throwing a massive end of summer party on the beach. Peyton had just walked away from Haley as Nathan approached her. "Hey, can I talk to you," he said to her. She nodded and started to walk with him. "Wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have told you I was back in town."

"It's ok," she said to him.

"Not really," he said back. "Look I've been avoiding you because I'm still mad, Haley, about everything." He looked her in the eyes then looked at the ground. "I don't see that changing anytime soon." He paused, "You know the last two times I came to the beach? For our wedding and to burn the wedding wall."

"So that's what happened to it," she said to him sounding a little sad and a little concerned.

"First I broke it in half with the keyboard I bought you and then I burned it," he paused and looked at her, she was looking out to the water, "sorry."

"Nathan," she said as she grabbed her forehead and he turned to look at her. "I need to ask you something and I really don't want you to take it the wrong way but," she paused and they both stopped walking he looked at her curiously, "I need to know what you want from me, or from us," she asked looking away. She paused for a split second and looked him in the eyes and fumbled with the words, "where are we now?"

"I don't know," he answered shrugging his shoulders.

She looked at him sad and confused, "what do you want us to be?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know, Haley, I can't answer that right now."

"I can," she exclaimed. "I want us to be together!"

"Why?" She looked hurt and shocked when he said that. "I mean we are so far away from who we used to be," he said putting his arms out to his side "why even fight for it," he asked as he shrugged.

"Because I love you," she said in a simple as that way.

He sighed and looked away. "Well listen…" he sighed again, "basketball season's coming up and I'm," he paused, "I'm gonna concentrate on that, so you should do you're thing whatever it is, school, music, something other than me. Because I really don't know when I'm gonna be ready for us again," he paused again, "or even if I'll be ready for us at all."

"Nathan, don't say that, God," Haley said as she brought her hands up to her head closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair and looked away.

"Haley, I'm not saying it to be mean, ok, I don't," he paused, "I don't like hurting you," he paused again, "I'm just trying to be honest." He stared at her waiting for her to look at him. When she didn't he said, "I'm gonna head back… alright," and started to walk away.

She waited a few seconds, closed her eyes, sighed and with her back to his as he walked away she said, "Nathan," they both turned to look at each other for a moment, "I'm not going anywhere."

He kind of nodded, "ok," and turned and walked away.

* * *

Haley headed for the door of the café as Nathan stopped, "Haley." She turned and looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere," he says.

She kind of nods, "ok," she turns to go into the café.


	12. Chapter 12

When Haley walked back into the café Brooke was holding Keith while Lucas tickled him and Peyton was talking to Karen, who had joined the table now that it was slow. They all stopped and looked at her.

"What," she asked all of them.

"What just happened," Lucas asked.

She wasn't really sure so she just said, "nothing," shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, Haley James if you don't want to talk about it right now that's fine but you are so giving me the girl talk later," Brooke told her.

Lucas gave Brooke a dirty look, "why should she tell you. You were with her last night and she hasn't told me about whatever that was yet. I get first dibs on this," he said. Brooke just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok, I'd love to stay and listen to you two argue over Haley's attention," Peyton said laughing, "but I have to meet my dad he has to show me something." Lucas kind of snickered. Everyone gave him a look.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that," he said.

Karen was glaring at him almost in an angry way but no one noticed. "I have somewhere I need to be too," she said, "Lucas you can still watch the place right? Kaitlyn too? She's out back. She just went down for her nap."

"Yeah, mom sure," he answered and she hurried out.

"Ok, well like I said, I have to go," Peyton said rising to leave. Haley hugged her then Lucas did too, "bye," she said as she left.

"See you later," the three of them said. Followed by, "bye-bye," from Keith.

"Well," Haley said, "Keith probably needs a nap too. And I need some alone time, as much as I love the two of you." She stood and took Keith from Brooke.

"Bye sweetie," Brooke said to Keith.

He put his hand over his mouth and then threw it out in front of himself with a, "muah," sound.

"Awe," Brooke smiled from ear to ear and giggled so did Lucas and Haley.

"Bye Book, bye Wouk," Keith said.

"What no blowing kisses for Uncle Luke? You little flirt," Lucas said. Keith blew him a kiss. They all laughed.

"Bye guys," Haley said then looked at Brooke, "oh, you can fill him in and then maybe later I'll tell you both about today," she said as she walked out.

* * *

Brooke had just finished telling Lucas what had happened last night. They were finishing cleaning up after breakfast there were about two customers in the café.

"I knew it," Lucas said. "I even called her on it earlier."

"You did not," Brooke said sounding shocked and slapping him on the chest. He just laughed.

"What do you think happened earlier," Lucas asked her.

"I don't know," she paused, "maybe they both finally got over their issues and jumped each others bones right there in the street," she continued with excitement.

Lucas laughed, "oh, I've missed you, Prettygirl." Brooke thought for a second that he had said that with a little too much feeling but then thought against it because they had happened so long ago, a different lifetime ago. Maybe things would always be weird like that between them after all they were each others first loves.

"I missed you too," she said tilting her head and giving that infamous Brooke Davis smile. At that moment her cell phone rang. It was a little early for Tim to be calling it was only 11:30am and he usually liked to sleep until noon. That was probably his biggest fault. She looked up from the caller ID. "I should take this," she said to Lucas and went outside to answer.

"Hey Timtime," she said adoringly as she answered the phone, "I miss you."

"I miss you too babe," he said back. "So how's everything in Tree Hill? I know you've only been there a few hours but…"

"Yeah well I forgot how eventful a few hours could be in Tree Hill," she answered.

"Why what happened," Tim asked.

"Well Tutorgirl picked me and Peyton up from the airport," she said.

"Right," he said, "you called her in my car remember?"

"Oh, right, forgot," she continued, "so anyway we were supposed to have dinner at the café and we walked in and there was Nathan. And of course Haley hasn't seen him since Keith was born and she froze and when he looked at her she took off and ran."

"Really," Tim said surprised.

"Yeah it took us two hours, I finally found her and we talked."

"What did she say," he asked.

"I'm sorry babe I'd tell you I would but I don't know if Nathan knows and I promised Haley I would keep my big mouth shut. I know you talk to Nate still so I don't want you to have to worry about slipping up with him," she said.

"Ok," he said sounding a little disappointed. "So Nathan's there? What happened to Europe?"

"Oh, right, he broke his ankle," Brooke answered.

"What, wow! Oh shoot, Brooke I gotta go," he said, "I'll call you later, love you."

He had hung up, "love you too," she said to the dead phone. She went back into the café.


	13. Chapter 13

Peyton pulled up to her house. There was a familiar car parked out front but she couldn't remember whose it was. She walked up to the house and opened the door her father was waiting for her on the other side. "Hey," she said with a big smile on her face, "what did you want to show me?" He just stood there as she closed the door behind her and walked a little further into the house. There sitting in the living room on the couch was Karen. Peyton got a confused look on her face she looked at her dad who was beaming. "I don't get it," she said. Karen was standing, she had risen to her feet when she saw Peyton, and she now was smiling too. "Oh, oh my god…" Peyton paused, her dad laughed a little, "that's why Lucas snickered, wasn't it," she turned to Karen.

"Yes," she laughed.

Peyton then turned to her dad, "how long?"

"About six months," he answered. "Went in the café one day for coffee and we hit it off again. Although I think it was Kaitlyn who stole my heart."

Karen let out an, "ah."

"Just kidding," Larry said as he walked over and put his arm around Karen.

"So how come you didn't tell me," Peyton asked him.

"I don't know for starters I didn't want to spoil anything and then when I realized things were going well, I didn't want to tell you over the phone," he answered.

"Well this is awesome," she said hugging them both.

* * *

Back at Haley's she had put Keith up in his room he was definitely due for a nap because he had fallen asleep in the car. She sat down on her couch put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She just sat there thinking, trying to process the events of the morning. What did this mean for her and Nathan? What did this mean for her and Keith? What did this mean for the three of them? She knew they couldn't possibly pick up right where they left off. Too much time had passed and as comfortable as she felt with Nathan she felt just as uncomfortable. All she could think of was that night on the beach when Nathan had said to her that they were so far away from who they used to be why even fight for it. If they were so far from who they used to be then when it had only been a couple of months they were definitely far from who they used to be this time it had been years. Their roles were reversed this time though and she thought aloud, "why fight for it," and she remembered what she had said to Nathan that night, "because I love you." She heard again what he had said to her this morning, "I'm not going anywhere." She knew he meant it and that he would be there when she was ready. The question is was she ready, could she do it again, put her heart out there at the risk of having it broken, put her faith in him only to have him let her down again. Who knows it seems like he's different like he's changed, maybe he wouldn't let her down again maybe her heart wouldn't break. Either way it didn't really matter he was always going to be a part of her life because of Keith. She sat back and rested her head on the couch closed her eyes and said, "it won't be easy, that's for sure." 


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan had the phone in his hand for the last half hour. He had been debating whether to call Haley or not and what to say if he did. He had decided. He was going to call her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to have dinner with her and their son. She didn't have to look at him, they didn't have to speak to each other just have dinner. He would explain all this to her on the phone. He dialed the number. "Hello," he heard her say. Nothing… nothing but air came out of Nathan's open mouth, sweat dripped down his forehead. "Hello," he heard her say again sounding a little frustrated.

"Uh… Haley," he said, "it's me Nathan. I was wondering if," he fake coughed, "excuse me. Um, I was wondering if I could have Keith over tonight for dinner," he had lost the nerve, "my mothers cooking and I know she would love to finally meet him."

"Yeah, sure," she said calmly. "I'll drop him off around six and then pick him up around eight."

"Ok, thanks," Nathan said then hung up. The door bell rang. Nathan answered the door and there stood Tim Smith. Nathan hadn't seen him since last summer but they had stayed in touch through the phone and emails. "Hey Tim, what are you doing here," Nathan asked.

"Well my two favorite people are in Tree Hill for the summer so I thought I'd visit them," he said.

"Um, Tim," Nathan said, "it scares me when you say things like 'my two favorite people' when referring to me. I think you might be turning back into your old self," Nathan finished.

"Sorry, Nate."

Tim told him how Brooke had filled him in on Haley running out last night. Nathan had asked him if he knew what happened when Brooke found her. "She wouldn't tell me," Tim told him and it was true. Nathan then filled him in on what had happened this morning. "Well, is that good or what," Tim asked.

"I don't know," Nathan answered. "She's bringing Keith over for dinner but I don't think she's staying 'cuz I didn't ask. I don't think she's ready and I don't want to push it if there's a chance for us."

"Yeah," Tim said. "Well good luck with that," he said as he slapped Nathan's hand. Then they both started talking basketball, about how Nathan broke his ankle, about Europe, how Tim was playing and where he might transfer too if he has the grades. They talked on the couch for about an hour and a half catching up. Then Tim looked at his watch, "well I should really go track Brooke down, she didn't know I was coming. I talked to her this morning she told me you were here and I flew out shortly after," he said.

Nathan just shook his head in disbelief, "you and Brooke Davis. Who'd have known," he said. He had known about them from the beginning but it was still so strange to him.

"Well you become a new man and the ladies flock to ya," Tim joked.

Nathan laughed. They both stood, "alright man," Nathan said giving Tim a manly hug, "you staying for a while?"

"Yeah, probably," Tim said.

"Alright then I'll see you around, take it easy," Nathan said.

"Yeah, you too," Tim said as he left.

Nathan went into the kitchen to see if Deb had started dinner. She had so Nathan told her Keith would be joining them. Deb was excited. About 20 minutes later the doorbell rang again. Nathan went to answer it and heard Deb yell from the kitchen, "is it him?"

"I don't know, yet, just keep cooking and don't burn anything," he said laughing and opened the door. She took his breath away standing there. It had reminded him of the night of the dealership fire when the doorbell rang and he answered it to find her standing there with her bags she had come straight from the tour. Oh how he had loved her then but he was so hurt too he had loved her and she had left him. There were a few differences this time, he knew she was coming, she was holding their son, and he was the one needing forgiveness this time. He snapped back, "come in," he said.

"Oh, I'm not staying," she said as she walked in.

"I know," Nathan said.

"Oh," she said uncomfortably. "Here's his diaper bag, everything is in there. Oh, do you have a highchair," she asked.

"I think so," he said.

"Good, I hope so it'll make your life easier," she said.

"I know we've had meals together before," he said laughing at her.

"Right," she said, "ok well I'll be back around 8 it'll be good he'll fall asleep on the ride home and I can put him right to bed," she said as she headed for the door.

"Hales," Nathan said and she turned.

"Oh my god is this him," Deb said walking into the room and Nathan turned to her. Haley slipped out quietly. Nathan handed Keith to Deb and turned back to Haley, she was gone. He got that look on his face again and sighed. He turned back to his mother. She was examining every inch of her grandson. "Oh my god, Nate, he looks just like you at this age," she said, "except his smile."

"I know," Nathan said as he sat next to her on the couch, "he has Haley's smile," he said sadly.

"Oh, Nate," Deb said as he placed her hand on her son's knee. Then she remembered, "dinner," she said as she handed Keith to Nathan. They all went into the kitchen.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke had spent most of the day together looking after the café and Kaitlyn. Brooke had asked Lucas to take her home after Karen came back in the early evening, so she and Peyton could catch up over dinner. Lucas got out of the car and walked her to the door.

"Brooke, you were so good today with Kaitlyn. She really took to you. You were good with Keith too, you can tell that kid loves you," Lucas said.

"Yeah, who knew I'd be good with kids," she said, "especially with my parents for examples." Lucas just smiled. "Well I should go in," she said and reached for the door.

Lucas' hand intercepted hers, "Brooke," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Damn," they both heard someone yell and turned toward the street.

"Tim," Lucas said questioningly.

Tim Smith stood at the end of the sidewalk holding a bouquet of flowers. "Scott boys always get the girls," he said as he threw the flowers into the bushes and headed for his rental car.

"Tim," Brooke called as she started after him and Lucas grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Brooke," Lucas looked at her really confused.

"He was my but," she said.

"What about your butt," Lucas asked with a grin.

"Not my butt, you ass, my but. I mean I was going to push you away and tell you that I had waited so long for this moment but, see there's my but," she said then continued, "but seven months ago at an organic food market I ran into Tim and he was totally different from the Tim in high school. We started hanging out and a month later we started dating. We've been going strong since." Lucas just stared at her in shock. "See I told you earlier that I could tell you more but you'd have to see it to believe it." She paused, "I have to go find him," she said and took off towards Peyton's old car.

"Brooke," Lucas said in an apologetic tone.

She just kept walking and got in the car. She flipped down the visor and the keys fell into her hands. "Old habits die hard, P. Sawyer, thanks," she said as she stuck the key in the ignition and started the car. "Where could he be," she said as she drove off to look for Tim.


	15. Chapter 15

Dinner was quick and Deb didn't bother cleaning up, she could do that after Keith was gone. "I can't believe I missed close to the first two years of his life," she said to Nathan.

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't really have much control over that," he said.

"I know Nate, but things are looking up right," she asked. "I mean Haley dropped him off tonight that's a big step for you guys isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it means anything," he paused. "My dealings with Daunte, that really messed her up and I don't just mean physically. She felt betrayed, she almost lost our son."

"I know Nate but you felt betrayed by her once, remember," Deb said kind of reassuringly.

"Yeah, mom but that was way different, she didn't put me and our child in danger," he said shaking his head and looking down

Deb didn't know what to say so she continued to play with Keith. They just hung out like that for a while.

* * *

Haley had gone to the café after she dropped Keith off at Nathan's. Lucas showed up shortly after.

"What's wrong with you," Haley asked Lucas.

"Oh, nothing, I was just a total ass with Brooke," he answered her.

Haley choked a little, "what? Why?"

"I kissed her," he said, "and Tim saw," he continued.

"What? Luke, oh my god! Wait, Tim saw," she said shocked.

"Yeah, did you know about that," he asked her.

"Yeah, sorry," she said, "but you knew she was seeing _someone_," she shot back.

"True, but Tim," he said still a little taken aback by this.

"He's different Luke. No more Timtime or stupid sayings like that, he's really grown up and she really likes him, I'm pretty sure she loves him,' Haley said.

"Wow," Lucas said shaking his head, "I suck."

"Yeah you do," Haley said kiddingly and put her hand on his shoulder, "you just made a mistake."

They sat there a moment before either spoke again. "So why are you here and where is Keith," Lucas asked.

"For dinner duh and at Nathan's," she answered as Lucas raised his eyebrows. She just gave him a don't say anything look and asked, "so wanna make me dinner?"

"Sure," he said laughing, "what do you want?"

"Um…grilled cheese," she said raising one eyebrow.

"Done," he said and went and cooked them some grilled cheeses and then sat and had dinner with her.

* * *

Haley pulled up to Nathan's it was five of eight. She got out and slowly walked up to the house and rang the bell. Nathan answered the door and Haley stepped inside. "Ma, ma," she heard Keith say and looked to the couch where he sat with Deb.

"Hi Haley," Deb said politely.

"Hi, Deb," Haley said uncomfortably. The last time she had talked to Deb she was a royal bitch and stoned.

* * *

Haley banged on the door and rang the bell until Deb answered. "Stay away from him," she yelled at Deb as Deb leaned against the door frame smiling. "For all I care you can go to hell but I won't let you take Nathan with you."

"Talk to me in a few years Haley," Deb said with a smirk, "when your dreams are dead and your child betrays you. Then we'll see what kind of mother you'll be."

"No, no-no. I will never ever be like you, Deb," Haley said and turned to walk away.

"You know," Deb said and Haley turned back around, "pretty soon Nathan's gonna realize that playing college basketball's a lot more fun than playing house, I'll save you some pills."

"Who you kidding Deb, junkies don't save pills," Haley said and walked away.

* * *

It had been years since then though, so Haley tried to be polite. In the beginning she really liked Deb and Deb her, she was sober then. When Deb was using she disliked Haley, blamed her for stealing her son and Haley wasn't too fond of her either because she was hurting Nathan. Times were different now. Deb was clean but still Haley felt uncomfortable. She looked to Nathan, he could tell she wasn't comfortable so he broke the silence, "so he had chicken, mashed potatoes, and he wasn't enjoying the peas," Nathan told Haley with a laugh. She stepped into their living room a little more and reached for the diaper bag as Nathan picked Keith up from Deb.

Haley didn't wait for Nathan to turn and hand Keith to her, she headed for the door hoping Nathan wouldn't say anything and follows her out to the car. She had kind of wanted to talk to him about this morning.

As Haley stepped outside, Nathan close behind her with Keith, she saw an unfamiliar car and Brooke standing outside of it yelling at the person in it.

"Tim Smith, you open this window right now or so help you God," she said. Tim stared in the opposite direction. "It wasn't what it looked like," she screamed. He turned the music, hip-hop, up so loud the ground shook.

Haley looked back at Nathan. He was grinning and she couldn't help but laugh a little too. Haley walked closer to Brooke who was now pounding on the window furious. "Eh-hem," Haley made the sound to get her attention. Brooke didn't budge she knew Haley's "eh-hem," probably better than anyone except maybe Lucas. "I thought he was more mature than he used to be," she said with a laugh. "I mean I even saw it with my own eyes in New York. Must be something about Tree Hill that makes him act like that," she said bending down a little to see Tim in the car he made a jukebox singing along to the music. "I'd say wow what did you do to make him act like this, but I don't have to ask. I saw Lucas," she said putting her hands on Brooke's shoulder and pushing her toward her car.

"Hales," Brooke said in an almost whine, "this isn't Peyton's car it's yours."

"I know but I saw angry Brooke and now your whining so I figure it's only a matter of time before you breakdown," she said opening the passenger side door for Brooke who climbed in. Nathan had opened the backdoor and was putting Keith into his car seat. Haley walked around to the driver side and stood there until Nathan shut the door.

"He's all set," Nathan said to her.

"Um, I had wanted to talk to you about this morning, but unfortunately I had other plans that I did not know about," she said to him. "Can you come over tomorrow," she asked him.

"Yeah, sure," he said trying not to sound excited.

"I'll call you when I'm free," she said looking into the car at Brooke.

Nathan smiled, "ok." Haley got in and drove home.


	16. Chapter 16

Haley brought Keith up to his room, she was right he was so tired out he fell asleep on the ride home. When she got back downstairs she saw that Brooke had finally stopped crying. "See I told you you'd breakdown. Aren't you glad you weren't driving Peyton's car," Haley asked.

"Thank you," was Brooke's response.

"So I was supposed to be filling you in on my drama tonight and here you are creating your own," Haley said to her.

"It wasn't—,"

Haley interrupted her, "I know, Lucas said something about kissing you and Tim saw. So what exactly happened," she asked.

Brooke told her the exact story. "I didn't even know he was here or coming here. I talked to him this morning and he was home," she finished.

"Awe, Brooke," Haley said putting her arm around her friend. "A few years ago I would have been all for this, but I know how long it took you to move on."

"I know and I don't want to go back," she stopped and Haley could tell she was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Hales I didn't mean anything with that going back—."

Haley stopped her, "its ok Brooke. There is a difference between you and me. You moved on, I couldn't. So if going back is going to help me move on then maybe I need to go back," she said.

"Wow, Haley. What happened this morning because you would have never said that yesterday or a few days ago," Brooke asked sounding very intrigued.

Haley told her the story. "Oh my God, Haley! So what does this mean," Brooke asked her.

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't know where his head or heart is. I don't know where my head is, but I'm sure you and I both know where my heart's always been… with him."

"Hales come on," she said, "the man took the same words you said to him when you wanted him to know you'd be there for him and you'd fight for him and he said them to you. It's obvious his head is in the fight for you and his heart, I'd bet his heart was always with you too."

The phone rang and Haley jumped. She answered, "hello."

"Hey it's Nathan. Look, I think Brooke needs to get back over here Tim is still out in his car."

"Um ok," Haley said, "but Keith's sleeping and I'm low on gas anyway. You and I both know she won't pump."

Nathan laughed, "ok I'll come get her."

Haley told Brooke what was going on. "I can't believe he's acting like this. He never would have pulled this crap in New York," Brooke said.

"I'm a little surprised too," Haley said. "I mean if this was the old Tim it wouldn't surprise me." They sat and waited for Nathan.

There was a soft knock at the door, Nathan didn't want to use the bell and wake Keith. Brooke answered, "keys," she said sticking her hand out.

Nathan looked at her confused, "what?"

"Keys," she said again as she grabbed them out of his hand. "You're staying here," she said pulling him into the house. "Don't worry I'll come back for ya," she said as she shut the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Brooke pulled up to Nathan's sure enough Tim was still sitting in his car. She got out of Nathan's car and walked over to Tim's. She knocked on the window and Tim looked up saw that it was her and looked back at the game he was playing on his cell phone. Well at least the music was off Brooke thought.

"Tim if you don't open the window or door and talk to me I'm going to smash this window," she said. He didn't move. She took off her shirt and started to wrap it around her elbow.

The car door flew open and Tim jumped out. "Jesus Christ, Brooke put your shirt back on. What if someone sees you," he was yelling.

"Who cares if you're not listening to me," she said.

"Fine," he said stubbornly.

She pushed the power lock button closed the driver side door and opened the back door and folded the seats down.

"Get in," she said as she climbed in.

Tim thought to himself, "glad I rented a SUV for this," as he got as far away from her as he could.

"You did not see what you think you saw," she said to him.

"Brooke, you were kissing your ex-boyfriend," he said sounding hurt.

"No, he was kissing me. There was no return on that venture."

"You were moving your hands up to his face," Tim said disgusted and practically yelling.

"No, I was moving my hands up to push him away but before I could you yelled," she said frustrated.

"Oh," he said blankly.

"I can't believe you would think I would do that to you," she said tears forming.

"I'm sorry Brooke," he said, "you guys have history and when I first bumped into you a few months ago; I knew you weren't over him."

"You're right, I wasn't. But I am now and have been for a while," she had managed to hold off the tears until she started again, "do you remember last month when I told you that I loved you? I don't throw those words around when I say them. I mean it," she paused. "We were walking in central park hand in hand. You had just played a bad game and your coach reamed you out. You were in such a bad mood when you came over. I suggested walking in the park and you said, 'anything with you,' then in the park you said it was a beautiful day but not as beautiful as me and you kissed me. All I could think of at that moment was how amazing you were being. You had come over angry yet you weren't that way with me at all so I called you on it and you said, 'it's you B, you keep me sane and I need that, I need you,' and in that I was lost, Tim. I had been looking for someone to need me as much as I needed them. That was the moment I realized I had fallen for you so I told you then and I'll tell you now, I love you," she paused, "God I must love you if I'm still here and still not getting any," she finished with a half giggle.

"What," he said confused.

"Well this proves I was right to wait for you to be ready," she said.

"I thought we were waiting for you," he said.

"I said I wanted to wait until I was in love, because I wanted to, but once I knew I loved you I continued to say I wanted to wait to try and ease your insecurities, which tonight you proved you still have plenty. I get it though," she continued, "you've only been in one serious relationship. I think that's part of why it was so easy for you to see what you saw tonight, instead of what was really happening."

"Brooke," Tim said.

"Look, you'll know, so will I when you're ready," she crawled over to him and sat in front of him, "when you can trust me completely and let go of all your insecurities completely when we are together, no old Tim, he's gone, then you'll be ready, we'll be ready," she grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face to hers and kissed him, "I'll wait because I love you."

"Oh man, how did I get so lucky," he said to her. "I love you too."

Brooke turned around and lay down; he did the same and put his arm around her waist. She asked him how and why he was there and he told her. They continued to talk until they fell asleep in each others arms in the back of the SUV.


	18. Chapter 18

The door behind Brooke had just closed and Nathan and Haley were standing in her living room dumbstruck.

Nathan said awkwardly, "well you wanted to talk."

"Yeah," Haley said back just as awkwardly, taking a seat on the couch as he sat on the chair next to the couch. "This morning," she paused. "I'm sorry. I don't know what that was. I just… I just freaked," she said not looking at him. She hadn't _really_ looked at him since he told her he wasn't going anywhere. She was afraid to look at him, afraid of how she'd feel of how she'd react, especially when her reaction could potentially make a complicated situation much more complicated.

There was a long air of silence. Then Haley spoke again, "what happened this morning? I mean I ruined us right? I walked away from you for the second time. This time I was gone much longer and when I see you for the first time again, I freak out. Then I go and tell you that seeing you doesn't hurt the way I thought it would. That basically the reason I stayed away was crap and probably had been for a while. That should have hurt you. You should have left, walked away, but instead you tell me you aren't going anywhere. So, now what? Where does that leave us now?"

"I don't know, Haley," he paused. "I can't answer that for you," he said. When she heard that she put her head back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt his presence so strong and then she felt him take her hands. She opened her eyes and looked at him; he was kneeling in front of her so they were almost face to face. "All I can tell you is that I never blamed you for leaving, not this time. I wasn't mad at you either. I promised to love and protect you always and instead my actions almost got you and Keith killed. I wished, still do that it was me not you, that I had seen the car and pushed you out of the way. I have regretted dealing with Daunte everyday. I even said at the hospital the night of the accident that I wish I had died in the water after our second wedding. If I had, Daunte and the accident wouldn't have happened, you and Keith wouldn't have been in danger and you wouldn't have left me. But I learned to live with it, learned to live with all of it, what I had done, the fact that you left, that _I_ ruined us, I did, not you Hales. Although I hated it, I got used to my life, I made my bed. I knew it was unlikely but I prayed everyday for the day you'd look at me and not see what I had done. And then this morning my prayers were answered. You told me when you looked at me you didn't see what you almost lost but what you had lost. And it did hurt, Haley, it broke my heart all over again but it was accompanied by something, by hope. I had hope for us and that's why I told you I wasn't going anywhere. Please don't tell me I was wrong," he was crying, he had been since the middle of his speech she too.

Haley pulled his hands back toward her waist and pulled him into a hug with her chin resting on top of his head, "what do we do now? We can't just pick up where we left off, too much has happened and we can't confuse Keith."

"I know," Nathan said pulling out of the hug and resting his hands on her knees as he looked at her. "So we'll take things slow, as slow as you need. I mean it, Hales, I'm not going anywhere," he said as he hugged her again for what seemed like forever. Between the conversation and the hug it had been a while and Brooke wasn't back but Nathan had forgotten about Brooke. When they broke from their embrace Nathan stood up, "I should go," he said as he turned for the door.

"You can't go," Haley laughed, "Brooke has your car, she was supposed to come back for you, I have barely any gas, Keith's sleeping, you're not walking with that stupid boot on your foot, besides it's late. You can stay here," she said and headed for the stairs. He knew better than to argue with her so he followed her upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

The sunlight was burning through Brooke's eyelids as the sun shown through the window. "Damn, didn't close the curtains," she thought to herself. "Wow, what a dream that was," she continued to think as she rolled over into Tim and sat up instantly, "shit," she said opening her eyes to realize she was indeed in the back of Tim's car.

"Uhhmmm," Tim moaned and rolled over.

"Tim wake up," she said as she slapped his arm.

"What," he mumbled still not opening his eyes.

"Wake up," she said again this time sounding frustrated as she pushed him hard with both hands.

"What," he said again sounding aggravated as he sat up. "It's early."

"Duh and look where we are," she said.

"So."

"So, Tim, so I was supposed to go back for Nathan. And I took Peyton's car and she doesn't even know. Come on," she continued, "follow me to Peyton's so I can drop off her car," she said as she climbed out.

"Ok," Tim said rubbing his face trying to wake himself up.

* * *

Nathan climbed on the bed straddling Haley's legs, putting the breakfast tray on her lap. "I've missed you so much," he said as he leaned over the tray and kissed her. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am," she said as she picked up the tray and put it on her bedside table, "but not for that." She turned back to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and rolled over and landed with a thud face first on the floor. He realized where he was then remembered how he had gotten there.

* * *

He was following Haley up the stairs after she told him he could stay there and about halfway up she stopped and turned around, "what are you doing," she said with her arm outstretched in front of her as to stop him from continuing to climb the stairs. 

"Um, going to bed," he said sounding confused and cocking his head to the side a little, raising an eyebrow.

"When I said you could stay here I didn't mean--," she started but Nathan interrupted.

"With you," he said with a laugh. "I know but isn't the guest bedroom up here?"

"Yeah but it's being remodeled there's no bed, you'll have to stay in Brooke's room," she said.

"Ok," he said and turned around and headed downstairs.

"Nathan," Haley said.

He stopped and turned back around, she hadn't moved from the spot she had stopped at, "yeah."

"Goodnight," she said with a smile.

It was the first time he had seen her smile at him and not look uncomfortable in a very long time.

* * *

"Geez," Nathan heard Brooke's voice, "I've known you always wanted me, but camping out in my bed. Nathan, please," she said in a flirty way.

"Nice of you to come back for me," Nathan said as he got to his feet.

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that," she said looking toward Tim.

"Well at least you two made up," he said looking to Tim, "hey."

"Hey," Tim said back bending down to pick up Nathan's shirt. "Put some clothes on," he said throwing the shirt to Nathan.

Just then Haley burst into the room, "what was that noise," she asked before she saw everyone. "Oh Brooke, wasn't sure you were coming back," she said sarcastically giving her a look.

"Sorry," Brooke said.

"Whatever," Haley said rolling her eyes, "what's done is done. So what was that noise? That wasn't you guys coming in," she asked Brooke.

"No," Nathan answered, "that would be me falling out of bed," he said putting his pants on, he had already put his shirt on.

They were all laughing, "are you ok," Haley asked him still laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "Did I wake Keith?"

"No, I checked on him on my way down, he's still sleeping," she answered.

"Well, I should go," he said putting his lone shoe on.

"Nathan," Haley called and he turned to look at her again, "meet us for breakfast at the café, 9:30?"

"Ok," he said and smiled then turned to Brooke, "keys," he said and stuck out his hand.

* * *

It was 7:15 am by the time Nathan got back to his house and up to his room. He thought about going back to sleep but between thinking about last night and the dream this morning he wouldn't be able to sleep. He sat on his bed and reached into the drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a handheld tape player and pushed play.

* * *

"Hi you've reached Haley--," 

"And Nathan, I live here too!"

"Yes Nathan lives here too 'cuz we're married."

"And uh, we can't get to the phone right now because we're um…"

"Having sex… I mean we're just having," Nathan could be heard saying, "ok," in the background as Haley continued, "really hot sex… whoa… ahh—ha-ha," the laughing continued. "Oh we're still on! Leave a message--"

"And we'll get back to you when we're done," Nathan ended and Haley erupted in giggles.

* * *

The tape stopped and Nathan smiled. He hadn't listened to that tape in about a year. He remembered the night they made their first answering machine greeting. They knew that particular greeting was inappropriate but Nathan took the tape out and told Haley they were keeping it so one day they could look back and laugh. "Maybe that day will come after all," he thought as he put the recorder away and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 


	20. Chapter 20

Brooke, Tim, and Haley, holding Keith, walked into the café. Lucas looked up from the bar and immediately looked away.

"Brooke, can you take him for a sec," Haley said as she handed her Keith and headed toward Lucas. "Hey," she said when she was close enough for Lucas to hear her. "Sorry I didn't warn you, but I kind of asked Nathan to breakfast and couldn't come alone so I made them come."

"Wait, what? You asked Nathan to breakfast! What the hell happened yesterday," Lucas asked excitedly.

"Well when we went for the walk I broke down. I told him that when I looked at him it didn't hurt because of what I almost lost but because of what I did lose. And I literally broke down crying and he just held me. Then as I was about to come back in here he stopped me and told me he wasn't going anywhere just like I told him that time on the beach after he'd just come back from High Flyers and I had just come back from the tour with Chris."

"Hales, that's huge," Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah well," she paused, "he came over last night. I guess thanks in part to you and the drama you created for Brooke," Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. "Anyway we both pretty much apologized for past mistakes and decided we wanted to try and get back what we lost, taking our time though."

"Oh my God! Hales that's great," he said as he got up and hugged her.

"Well, I should get back over to Keith," Haley said.

"Yeah, ok. Call me later," he said to her.

"Ok," she said as she turned and started walking toward Brooke and Tim who had picked a table and were sitting, Keith was in a high chair between them.

"Hey Hales," she heard the last voice she had wanted to hear this summer.

Haley turned around, "only my friends call me Hales," she said, "and you Rachel, are not my friend," she finished.

"Ok, how about Tutorgirl?"

"Wrong, try again," Haley responded with a dirty look. Although much time had passed Haley still very much disliked Rachel.

"Fine, Haley," Rachel said with an equally dirty look. "You're just lucky I didn't follow Nathan to Duke and steal him while you were separated." Haley scowled at her and Rachel continued, "how is he by the way? Oh, wait you probably don't even know, you are divorced right?"

Haley went for her neck. Brooke grabbed her from behind. "Well, some things never change," she said giving Rachel a fake smile. "Calm down Tutorgirl," Brooke said to Haley, "don't want to give her any paper cuts while teaching her a lesson." Brooke turned Haley in the opposite direction and she walked toward Tim and Keith. Brooke turned back to Rachel.

"Slut," Rachel said.

"I'd call you a bitch but you'd take it as a term of endearment," Brooke said to Rachel. "Why are you back anyway? You don't have any friends here anymore."

"Not even you, Brooke," Rachel asked sticking out her bottom lip so as to pout.

"We haven't been friends since you tried to ruin my friendship with Haley," Brooke responded. "You know I only used that key and stole the test because Haley was in the hospital and couldn't help me. She understood that too, but it still took her a while to forgive me."

They just stood there silently for a moment.

"So, how's Luke," Rachel said with a big smile on her face, "I assume that's why you're back."

"You know what Rachel? You really are a bitch," Brooke said pointing her finger in her face. "And you know what else," she pointed at Lucas sitting over at the bar, "that's one Scott brother you're more than welcome to, but stay away from Nathan, he and Haley are almost working things out." She turned and left Rachel standing there.

When Brooke got back to the table Haley had taken the seat next to the one Brooke had been sitting in and she had moved Keith's highchair in between herself and the empty chair that awaited Nathan. Brooke sat down.

"What did she have to say," Haley asked.

"Nothing, she's still just a--," Brooke stopped herself remembering Keith was there. "Anyway, what did you say to Luke?"  
"Just told him about yesterday," Haley giggled a little because Tim was making faces across the table to Keith and he was trying to copy Tim. "Ugh, what is she doing," Haley asked looking over Brooke's shoulder toward Lucas.

Brooke turned and looked too, then turned back, "probably trying to make me jealous. Too bad it won't work because she's got the wrong guy," she said as she leaned over and kissed Tim on the cheek. "Besides I told her that was one Scott she _could_ have."

"Brooke," Haley practically yelled. "You probably sent her straight to him when you said that."

"Sorry Hales but did you want her going after Nathan," she shot back. "Besides, he's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"Who are you guys talking about," Tim asked as he turned to look. "Oh, Rachel," he said as he turned back around, "geez, Haley I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet."

"I tried to a few minutes ago," she said.

"So that's why you jumped up and took off," Tim said to Brooke, "to stop Haley from killing her," he finished with a laugh.

"To stop you from killing who," Nathan asked from behind Haley.

Her and Keith both turned to look at him, "da, da," Keith said with a grin.

Nathan knelt down and kissed him, ruffled his hair, and said, "hey buddy," then looked at Haley for an answer as he sat.

"Rachel," Haley huffed rolling her eyes, everyone laughed.

"Oh," Nathan said then changed the subject. "I brought you something," he said to her, "I hope it's not too forward." He lifted his hand in front of her it was closed. He opened his hand and in his palm laid one of the little purple flowers like the ones from where they first got married.

"Oh, Nathan," was all she could muster. She wished she could throw her arms around him and kiss him but she knew taking things slow was the right thing to do. After two years trying to jump right back into things would create problems so she just smiled at him.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucas sat at the bar after Haley left to go to her table. He thought to himself, "the whole summer is going to be like this if I don't get over what I did and apologize to Brooke." He sat there contemplating what he would say especially because Tim was there and it would definitely be an awkward situation. He didn't have a clue what he could say to take it all back or make things comfortable so he decided to just go for it. As he was getting up to go say something a flash from the past stopped him.

"Hey sexy," Rachel said. "Still looking broody I see, good thing it works for ya."

They laughed, "hey aren't you the Pam Anderson to my Tommy Lee," he said recalling the night he first met Rachel. She giggled and playfully slapped him.

"Why yes I believe I am so let's go make a sex video," she said and they both laughed.

"So how've you been," Lucas asked.

"I've been good Luke, come on it's me. UNC is great I'm living on campus in a non-stop party life and still holding just below a 3.0 GPA. The old Rachel still living strong. How about yourself?"

"I've been good," he said. "Missed a lot of the old gang but most of them are back for this summer. They didn't come back last summer either," he said referring to how she hadn't come back last summer. "In the fall I will be transferring to UNC I just haven't told my mom yet. She finally has things under control here and with Kaitlyn being bigger now and Larry, she's got the support she needs, the support she didn't have when I decided to stay after high school."

"Well then we should hang out this summer and I can give you the run down on UNC and where it's hot. Then in the fall I could show you around, show you where it's hot," she said to him in a flirty way.

"We'll see Rach, we'll see," he said and watched her walk toward the door. As Rachel was walking out Karen was walking in her hands full of bags. She was fumbling to put her car keys away so Lucas got up to help her. Before Luke could reach her she had looked up and saw Haley sitting with Nathan and was so shocked she dropped everything. Lucas hurried to help her pick things up. "What was that all about? You put the keys away and still dropped the bags," he said laughing.

"Is that Nathan and Haley sitting together over there with Brooke and that guy? I mean it is but they're sitting together," she said sounding baffled.

"Yeah it's great isn't it? I guess they've talked and everyone knows how they still feel about each other. Hales said they're trying things slowly. We'll see how long slowly lasts," he said.

"They have been a part for a while now Luke," Karen said as they both carried bags out back. "It's probably smart of them to take things slowly they have a lot to work through and they have to protect Keith."

"Yeah that's true," he said. "So what is all this stuff?"

"Your little sister keeps growing, I needed to get her clothes that will fit her for the summer," she said laughing. "I also got her a couple of spring items that were on sale that she can wear in the fall."

"Cool," he said. "Look mom, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah," she kind of asked.

"Well, I spent two years at Tree Hill Community College; I have my Associate's degree. In the spring I filled out some transfer applications to a few schools," he paused. "I got in to UNC mom and I think it's time now that I went."

"Luke that's great," Karen said excitedly as she hugged him. "Are you sure you can leave us," she said about her and Kaitlyn then she continued sarcastically, "we might need to you help us out and take care of us."

He laughed knowing how hard it was for her to agree to let him stay after high school, "I think you're ready to be on your own," he said sarcastically as well. "I'll only be a few hours and a phone call away. I will miss you though," he said as he hugged him mother again, "Kaitlyn too!"

"We'll miss you too," Karen said, "but you should have been at UNC this whole time anyway. We'll just make the most of this summer."


	22. Chapter 22

Peyton stepped out of her house. It was a nice day the sun was out it was warm. She was going to go for a walk. She noticed her car was back, but no Brooke. "She's probably with Haley," Peyton thought out loud. Although Peyton and Brooke had patched up their broken friendship and had been living together for almost two years, they were never as close as they had been before Lucas. Peyton remembered the day she went to an unconscious Haley and begged her to wake up and be there for Brooke because she couldn't be. Haley and Brooke got really close the few weeks following but then the key incident happened and Haley took off and Peyton had thought she and Brooke could go back to the old way. It didn't happen though Brooke and Haley stayed in touch and stayed close. Haley and Brooke had never fought over a guy. Whenever Haley was around Peyton would get a little jealous. Peyton had been walking for a while now. She was just strolling along not really paying attention to where she was headed.

"Peyton," she heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

"Mouth," she said as she turned around.

"I'd know that curly blonde hair from anywhere," he said as he hugged her.

"How have you been," she asked as she hugged him back.

"I've been good," he said, "how about you? Brooke didn't tell me you were going to be home this summer." Brooke and Mouth stayed pretty close even though their schools weren't close. They called each other every couple of days. Sometimes if Mouth called the apartment and Peyton answered they would chat a little too.

"Yeah, it just kind of happened. My dad said he was going to be home most of the summer so I should come home. Brooke's here too," she said, "but I haven't seen much of her since we got here."

"Typical Brooke," Mouth said laughing. "So where ya headed?"

"Oh nowhere," she answered, "just walking."

"Well I was headed to the river court to meet Skills," he said. "Then we were gonna head to the café to see if Luke was there. Do you wanna tag along?"

"Um… yeah why not," she said. "It'll be good to see some old familiar faces." Her and Mouth continued to catch up as they walked to the river court. When they got there Skills was shooting around with Fergie.

"Hey guys," Mouth said.

"Well, well, what have we got here," Skills said. "Wake Forest's BMC, Big Mouth on Campus, and varsity hoops announcer. And he's with Goldie Locks."

Peyton just laughed, "Hey Skills," she paused, "Fergie. How've you guys been?"

They all took a couple of minutes to get reacquainted with each other and let each other know what was going on in their lives. Then Peyton said, "it's such a beautiful day, I'd hate to waste it sitting inside. Why don't I give Luke a call, see where his is and if he wants to meet us here? If that's cool with you guys," she asked. They all said that was cool so she took out her cell and dialed Lucas.

"Hey Peyt," Luke answered.

"Hey, what are you up to," she asked him.

"Just hanging out at the café," he answered. "Why what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she said so nonchalantly. "I'm just hanging out at the river court with Mouth, Skills, and Fergie."

"What," he asked excitedly, "no way!"

"Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to meet us," she asked him.

"Of course, I'll be right there," he answered.

"Hey Luke," she paused to make sure she still had his attention and he wasn't going to hang up. "Have you seen Brooke? The last time I saw her was yesterday when I left the café."

"Yeah she's here," he said with a laugh, "with Tim, Haley, Nathan, and Keith."

"What," Peyton said confused, "Tim's there? And Haley and Nathan are together?"

"Yeah, I'll let them explain when you see them," he said. "In fact I'll ask if they wanna come to the river court."

"Ok, see you in a few," Peyton said.

"Ok, see ya," Luke said.

Peyton hung up her phone, "so we might get a few more people then just Luke," she said. "It seems Brooke, Tim, Haley, and Nathan are all at the café too."

"That's cool," Mouth said.

"Yeah the more the merrier," Skills said.

Back at the café Lucas had just hung up with Peyton. He walked over to the table Brooke, Tim, Haley, Nathan, and Keith were at.

"Brooke, Tim," Lucas said as they turned around and Nathan and Haley looked up at him in shock, "I'm sorry about last night," he said. "Tim I had no idea you were Brooke's boyfriend."

"But you knew she had a boyfriend," he shot back in a very childish and jealous way.

"Yeah, you're right. No matter what I was wrong last night and shouldn't have kissed her, I'm sorry," Luke said.

"Damn straight," Tim said again, very childish and jealously he was fidgeting too now. "You shouldn't have kissed her and you should be sorry. Just because you're Lucas Scott king of Tree--."

"Whoa," Brooke said interrupting him, "I'm sorry too," she said aggravated looking from Lucas to Tim then back, "last night is water under the bridge, let's just forget it ok?"

"Sounds good," Lucas said, "so anyway, I just got off the phone with Peyton. She's down at the river court with Skills, Mouth, and Fergie. She wanted to know if we all wanted to meet them."

When they got to the River court Skills asked if they wanted to play.

"Hey Luke, you are still taking your pills right," Nathan asked jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he answered, "And yes I am by the way."

Peyton and Mouth had claimed the top left side of the bleachers. Nathan and Haley sat at the bottom right furthest from the action as they watched Keith in the grass play with Lucas' ball, he was unaware Skills had his. Brooke was behind the hoop, she had pulled Tim aside. "What was that all about back at the café," she asked him.

"I don't know," he said, "I guess I was jealous."

"Yeah well jealousy brings out the old Tim," she said. "I wasn't very fond of the old you, remember? I like who you are now," she said putting her arms around his neck. "So stop getting jealous. I'm all about you, the you now not the one from the past so let's leave him there," she said then kissed him. She then turned him toward the court and slapped his butt, "go get 'em tiger."

He turned back around, "you're amazing."

"I know," she said then winked at him. She then joined Peyton and Mouth. "Hey Peyt, sorry I haven't been around."

"It's ok," Peyton said.

"Well with Tim here now it'll probably be easier if we just stay with Haley, she's cool with it, are you," Brooke asked.

"Yeah, she's got more room and no dad who still thinks of us as little girls," she said laughing. She was a little jealous but she knew it made more sense, "just don't be a stranger, I'm used to having you close by."

"No worries P. Sawyer," Brooke said putting her arm around Peyton's shoulder.

Mouth called the game while the girls cheered for the guys occasionally throwing in a real cheer, making fun of their Raven days.

Nathan and Haley had gotten up and were walking behind Keith who kept throwing the basketball a few feet in front of him then running to pick it up and throw it again. They got to the swings and Nathan picked up Keith and put him in the baby swing and pushed him as Haley stood next to him.

"Lucas passes to Skills," mouth announced, "and he takes it to the hole. What a," he stops and his tone changes from excitement to subtle shock, "oh my God."

"What," Brooke asked looking to Mouth. She noticed he was staring off into the distance but she couldn't see what he was looking at. She got up and walked in the direction he was staring in, right through the guy's game, interrupting it. The glare of the sun wasn't in her eyes anymore and she found herself staring too. Everyone had crowded around her wondering what she was staring at, "oh my God," Brooke said with a smile, "they look so cute."

Nathan and Haley had been chatting about their respective lives the past two years, her about the tours and music, him about basketball and school. They were still at the swings pushing Keith. Haley looked up toward the court, "what are they staring at," she asked.

Nathan looked to see what she was looking at. He could see everyone standing at the edge of the court staring in their direction. He looked down at Haley and smiled, "I don't know," he shrugged then looked at his son then back to her, "maybe we look like a family," he said.

She smiled, "that's because we are," she said grabbing his hand that was closest to her.

Although they were a good distance away when Haley took Nathan's hand they both could hear the group go, "awe." Nathan and Haley just laughed as the group went back to what they had been doing.


	23. Chapter 23

Nathan, Haley, and Keith made their way back to the court as the game was breaking up. Peyton and Brooke walked over to Haley and Nathan. "Ok Tutorgirl, I've been thinking," Brooke started, "we all haven't had any alone girl time since we've been home." Haley could tell Brooke had something planned so she waited for her to continue, "anyway I think Little guy should spend some bonding time with daddy and uncle Tim and maybe uncle Lucas if the two of them can get along… well if Tim doesn't act like such a child. Then you and Peyton and I can have a girl's night in?"

Haley just kind of laughed and looked at Nathan, "what do you think of all this?"

"I'd love to spend time with my son," he smiled. "I don't know if the whole Lucas, Tim part will work but maybe I'll ask the rest of the guys over after Keith's sleeping and we can play some NBA Live."

"Alright then," Haley said turning back to Brooke, "I guess that's a plan."

It was about 8:30pm. Haley had brought Keith over to Nathan's earlier. She and Brooke had been waiting for Peyton to come over. When she arrived she walked in and said, "so, I brought some chick flicks and a couple bags of microwave popcorn. But before we start all that, what is up with you and Nathan," she asked Haley.

Haley filled Peyton in on the previous day's events and filled both girls in on some new information. "Oh man," she said, "spending this time with him makes me realize how much I still love him but it scares me too. I see how much we've both grown and it makes me nervous. What if loving each other isn't enough to repair the rift we created between us especially with us leading such different lives now?" She looked at the girls for an answer to that question and they only looked back at her sympathetically. "This sucks. I want to just jump into his arms, I've wanted to since I told him it didn't hurt to look at him but I know we have to play this safe for Keith. We have to get to know each other again love each other for who we are now not who we were. I just don't know how especially when I just wanna go back to the way things were."

They sat there silently for a few moments then Brooke burst the silence. "Oh I got it Hales," she said. "You have to date again; you can kiss and get to know each other and all that cute romantic lovey dovey crap."

"And what about Keith," Haley asked.

"Well hello, there are so many people back in Tree Hill who will be willing to baby-sit for you," she said, "especially if they know its so you and Nathan can have alone time. In fact I'll start tomorrow night and I'm totally setting up the date just like way back when," she finished, laughing.

"Brooke, are you sure," Haley asked her.

"Of course I'm sure," Brooke replied.

"Look, Hales if it'll make you feel any better I'll help her out with Keith," Peyton said.

"Oh, its not that," Haley said, "I trust her with Keith I just don't know if I trust her to set up the date," she said laughing, "the last time, the one _way back when_ was interesting to say the least."

"And this one will be too," Brooke said slyly.


	24. Chapter 24

Haley dropped Keith off at Nathan's early in the afternoon, around 4ish. She had errands to run before dinner with Brooke and then Peyton would be over. Nathan didn't mind. He was happy to spend time with his son, although he wished Haley was staying too. He was good about it though, he knew tonight was a guy, girl night. There was no way Nathan was going to object to spending time with Keith and the guys or Haley spending time with Brooke and Peyton. Nathan figured if it weren't for everyone coming home for the summer Haley probably wouldn't have seen him that night at the café and things would still be the way they were.

Nathan and Keith hung out until Deb got home. Nathan walked about as slow as Keith with the boot on, so he let Keith roam while he followed close behind to make sure he stayed out of trouble. Then Nathan took one of his old Nerf, hang over the door, basketball hoops and hung it from a drawer in the kitchen. He chose a drawer because it was higher than the low cabinets but not so low that Keith was eye level with it. The ball kept Keith occupied for a while. He kept throwing the ball at Nathan, who sat on the floor in front of the hoop. Nathan had to keep showing Keith how to shoot the ball in the hoop but Keith would just keep saying, "ball, ball," and Nathan would crack and just give it back and Keith would just throw it at him.

When Deb got home around 5, she found Nathan reading some of his old children's books that she had saved to Keith. Every couple of words Keith would try and imitate what Nathan had said. He was getting better with words. Deb joined them and tried to get Keith to say Nana (pronounced Na-na not Nan-na). He said it with ease; he just didn't understand that she wanted him to call her that.

"Oh ma, Tim's coming over for dinner. I hope you don't mind," Nathan said. "Haley, Brooke, and Peyton are having a girls night and he was staying with Brooke so I invited him over for the night, some of the guys are gonna stop by later too."

"That's fine," she said. "I haven't seen him in so long; it'll be good to see him."

"Are you sure," Nathan asked, then he continued while sort of laughing, "you didn't come in and say hi the other night when he was here and I thought maybe it was because you two had _history_," he finished, full blown laughing now.

Deb threw a couch pillow at him, "how did you know about that Boy Toy Auction misunderstanding?"

"Dad mentioned it once," he answered still kind of laughing. "Don't worry though mom, Tim's very different you'll see."

They all ate together. Deb could tell what Nathan had meant by saying Tim was different. He was only acting strange, like the boy he used to be, when he was playing with Keith. After dinner, around 6:30 almost 7, although it was early Nathan could see the eventful day had tried out his son. He told Tim he was going to give Keith a bath then put him down then they could set up for the NBA Live tournament.

When Nathan came back downstairs about an hour later, he had taken a while because he had to set up the play pen again and he read Keith a story, Tim was playing NBA Live on the big screen.

"So, you were _old_ Tim with Keith tonight," Nathan said. "That's probably ok with Brooke because it's Keith, but if you keep it up with Lucas, Brooke's gonna get fed up." Tim didn't say anything. "You're ok with him coming over tonight," Nathan asked. "I know he can be an ass sometimes, he is my brother right? Look he apologized and meant it otherwise he wouldn't have, that's how he is. He really is a good guy," Nathan paused, "you don't have to like him just keep your cool otherwise you're gonna push Brooke right to him."

"She already warned me," he said, "and I know I was a fool. I couldn't help it, but I guess I better try and try hard." He looked at Nathan, "you know she's amazing. Old Tim's staying gone 'cuz I won't lose her."

"She is amazing," Nathan said, "she's been great to Haley and me. Aside from Luke she was the only other person who kept me up to date on her and Keith all this time." He started toward the kitchen, "let's get this tournament set up." They wrote a list of who was coming then randomly drew up brackets. Then they brought out some snacks for the coffee table. Around 8pm the doorbell rang and in came the guys, Lucas, Skills, Fergie, and Mouth.

"Alright," Nathan said, "it's a one-on-one tournament. The brackets were chosen at random and can be seen on the coffee table next to the chips, pretzels, and soda."

"What man, no buy in," Skills said.

"Yeah right," Nathan said, "I know it wasn't me gambling then, but do you not remember my history. After what happened with Daunte, I don't want to push my luck, not even with something small and in house like this."

"True that yo, true that," Skills said.

"Yeah so speaking of your history," Mouth said, "what's up with you and Haley?"

"Yeah," the rest of the guys echoed, even Lucas, he wanted to hear Nathan's side.

"I don't know," he said, "it's complicated. The girl ran from me for almost two years and I wasn't even chasing her. Then over night we're talking again. I don't know," he said again. "Neither of us want to get hurt or hurt the other again. So, we're just talking, taking things slow, see what happens. Besides we have to be careful for Keith too. He's our number one concern."


	25. Chapter 25

Back at Haley's, the girls had finished the first movie, Sweet Home Alabama. Peyton had gotten up to put the next movie in. "So what's next P. Sawyer," Brooke asked.

"Um, 13 Going on 30," Peyton answered.

"Ok, cute, but what else ya got," Brooke asked her.

"How about, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days," Peyton asked.

"Come on P. what's with all the fall in love, lose love, get it back at the end type movies," she asked. "You know Tutorgirl here," she said looking at Haley, "is living this story first hand and we are here this summer to watch it live," she paused, Haley and Peyton were laughing. "Ok, think Brooke," she said aloud to herself. "Oh my God, let's go crash the guy's party, it'll be fun."

Haley gave Peyton a sideways glance. Peyton was smiling, "alright," she said.

Brooke looked to Haley who quickly changed her look to a smile, "alright," she said too.

* * *

At the guy's, the first game was finished. Nathan had beat Mouth 117 to 58. The second game was Tim and Lucas. It was close 62 to 57 Lucas ahead and Tim was controlling himself. The third quarter of their game had begun when the doorbell rang. Nathan went to answer it. He opened the door and Brooke pushed past him and entered the house followed by Peyton and then Haley. "Sorry," Haley said to Nathan, "it was Brooke's idea."

"Not a problem," he said smiling. He was happy they crashed.

Brooke walked over to the couch and in the middle of the game took the controller from Tim and sat on his lap continuing to play. "Hey," she said to Tim and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Lucas, who was sitting on the couch with Tim because they were playing each other, was uncomfortable now. He paused the game and looked at Peyton, "here you play," he said holding up the controller.

"Ok," she said as she shrugged. She took the controller from him as he stood up and she sat where he had been sitting. Everyone crowded around to watch.

"So, was Keith alright," Haley asked Nathan.

"Yeah, he always is," Nathan said. "We played with my Nerf hoop on a kitchen drawer so it was low for him. But he wouldn't shoot; he just kept throwing the ball at me." Haley laughed. "It's not funny," he said laughing too.

"But he was good though," she asked him again.

"Yeah, he was. He got tired though and went to bed about an hour early," Nathan said.

"Is he up in your room," she asked him.

"Yeah," Nathan replied.

"Can I go check on him," she asked.

"Sure."

Haley went upstairs and entered Nathan's room, a room that held many memories for them. She walked over to the playpen and rested her hands on the edge of it. She stood there staring down at her son. Suddenly she felt a hand cover hers. She looked up at Nathan, "he's so sweet when he sleeps," he said.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"Wanna see the cutest thing," Nathan asked. He leaned in real close to Keith, over his head, he was on his back. Haley could still see his face. "Daddy loves you," Nathan whispered to Keith who smiled in his sleep right on cue.

"Oh my God, that is so cute," she said tears forming.

Nathan put his arms around her and her around him. They held each other a moment then Haley broke away. "We should get back downstairs," she said. They walked downstairs hand in hand.

Brooke greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. She was smiling, "so did you tell him about the date," she asked Haley.

"What date," Nathan asked.

"Um," Haley turned to look at him, "she wants to set up a date for us like in high school."

"Are you sure," he asked looking at Brooke.

"Come on it wasn't that bad," Haley said, "as long as you're not a jerk this time," she said kind of jokingly.

"Ok," Nathan kind of sighed.

"Oh goodie," Brooke said excitedly, clapping her hands. "I know I said tomorrow Hales but I'm gonna need a few days to set it up. So I guess we'll just have to hang out with everyone until then."


	26. Chapter 26

It had taken Brooke about three days to set up a date. It was well into the second week they had all been back home. People were starting to settle into routines, like Brooke, Tim, Nathan, and Haley having breakfast every morning at the café. So Nathan and Haley had spent time together just not alone time. Nathan even invited her and Lucas over to dinner the night before the date.

"So this is going to be fun right," Haley who was putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, yelled out to Brooke.

"Yes it will," Brooke yelled back, "hurry up I told him to be here in like," there was a pause, "now," she said as the doorbell rang.

Haley flew out of the bathroom and downstairs to the door. She opened it. Nathan was standing there with a single white rose wearing a collard shirt and tie with khakis and a smile. "This is for you," he said handing her the rose. She was wearing a black dress, simple and elegant, but not overly dressy.

Brooke came downstairs, "well don't you two look nice, have fun," she said smiling

"Are you sure you'll be alright with Keith," Nathan asked Brooke.

Before Brooke could even answer Haley said, "she'll be fine, he'll be fine. They've spent a lot of time together and I've already given her the run down. Let's go." Nathan took Haley's hand as Brooke handed him the first card for the date and they left.

"So what does the first card say," Haley asked.

"Go to 317 Sherwood Drive. There you'll find the next card. On the drive over tell each other three habits that have changed since you were last together," he read and they both laughed.

They were in the car driving and Nathan started, "I dress nicer," he said, "no more gym clothes all the time."

"Me too," Haley said playfully slapping his arm, "well I dress better, skip the part about the gym clothes," she said laughing.

He laughed too. "What no more knit poncho," she slapped him again. "I'm cleaner, I mean my living space is cleaner," he said.

"Yeah right," she responded.

"No, really," he shot back. "Living with a roommate will do that."

"And I didn't count?"

"Well you would eventually clean up after me," he laughed, "college roommates won't they'll just make your life hell."

"Well, I get up earlier in the mornings, well I guess I did back then too," she said, "but now it's for Keith not school."

He laughed, "I do well in school. Dean's list last two semesters, no tutor," he paused, "they all made me think of you, so I had to figure it out for myself," he paused again, "it helps that I can pick my classes," he laughed to lighten the mood again.

It took Haley a minute before she spoke again, "I don't worry about money," she realized too late that she had just done the same thing he did, neither of them had meant it but they both had said something that burned the other a little. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"For what," he asked, "going on tour then cutting an album that sold a few million and is still selling and then touring again."  
"Nathan let's not—."

He wasn't finished speaking so he interrupted her, "talk about the past because it could hurt each other. Oh well," he said and she gave him a hurt and disgusted look. "It's over Hales and yeah it hurt but we can't change it and we can't erase it just to make each other feel better, it happened," he paused then took her hand, "who knows, if none of it had happened then we might not be sitting here now." Haley took her free hand and put it on top of his hand that was holding her other hand.

They had arrived, it was a department store. When they got to the entrance there were two envelopes taped to the door. Each envelope was labeled, one for Haley, one for Nathan. The envelopes had the same idea but sent each off in a different direction to buy a gift for the other, Nathan's to women's, Haley to men's.

When they met back up Nathan asked, "what did you get me," as he tried to peak into her bag, "it's not sexy lingerie," he joked then handed her his bag, "here for you."

Haley opened the bad and pulled out a solid color knit sweater poncho, "Nathan," she giggled.

"I don't care if you never wear it," he said, "I still can't believe they had those. I mean it's more stylish than your old one but still," he said laughing.

Haley handed Nathan her bag, it was awfully light, "I broke the rules a little," she said.

He took out her gift. It was a shirt for Keith but it said, "I love my Daddy," across the front. "Hales," he paused, "I love it."

"My card said to pick something for you from men's. That was in the very small men's section," she said laughing.

Nathan pulled a card out of his back pocket, "the cashier gave me this," he said then flipped it to read it. "It says to go to 12 Main Street. Isn't that the—."

"Café," she finished for him.

They got to the café to find it closed early. The door was open so they walked in, "Karen," Haley called out.

One of the waitresses came from out back, "Karen's not here tonight, just me and the cook. Please take your seats," she said pointing to a table in the middle set up very romantically with candlelight. The waitress disappeared.

There was a card on the table. Haley read it, "ok so this one hasn't changed since the first serial date," she read, "you know the drill."

The waitress reappeared, "so what'll it be," she asked.

Nathan quickly answered, "I think we'll both be having macaroni and cheese tonight."

"Ok, very well," the waitress said and went out back.

"Your favorite dish is not macaroni and cheese," Haley said to him.

"It's a college kid's saving grace," he said. "Well Ramen Noodles and Easy Mac. And I prefer the Easy Mac because someone got me hooked," he said smiling. Nathan looked to the jukebox, "how 'bout it," he said taking Haley's hand as he stood up. Holding her hand he walked to the jukebox stuck a dollar in and pressed some buttons, Haley wasn't really paying attention.

The song started and Haley said, "Oh, Nathan," he just smiled at her. It was Gavin DeGraw's, More Than Anyone, the song they danced their first dance to at their second wedding reception. Haley rested her head under his chin and felt him kiss the top of her head. When the song ended they took their seat and the food came out.

After they were done eating the waitress handed Nathan the next card, "drive to the beach and walk in the sand. Talk about the last two years and get to know each other again. Talk about the good, the bad, and the ugly. Then let it go and move on, TOGETHER!"

"What's with the stress on together," Haley asked.

"Well it was spelled in all caps," he said then waited to speak again, "are you sure you wanna finish this," he asked talking about the conversation they were supposed to have.

"Well didn't you say earlier it happened besides we keep bringing it up ourselves? There can't be much we don't know about," she said.

When they got to the beach Nathan took her hand, "it's the past, it's over, and it can't hurt us anymore."

She gave him the complete run down on where she had been the last two years. How she was with Taylor until Keith was born. How she went on tour and then how she cut the cd. She also mentioned how Chris had joined her at the beginning of the second tour but he didn't stay on and nothing happened. Then there was the bruiser, but Nathan kept holding her hand as she told him about one of the tour managers who she went out on a few dates with. She was quick to mention that it didn't amount to anything because she felt empty.

He filled her in on what had happened with him. Once he stopped calling her only to get the voice mail, he settled into college life. Basketball, parties, girls throwing themselves at him but he just wasn't interested. Then he started to feel like the guy he was before she came along and he realized it and stopped partying and cracked down on school and basketball.

He stopped walking when she had thought he was finished talking about his transformation, "you know I wasn't a happy person back in high school. That jerk wasn't happy; he was miserable and didn't even know it. He thought he was on top of the world invincible, just like Dan. Then you came along and changed my world Hales. When you went on that first tour I had started acting like that again but you came back. This time though, I don't know, it was longer than the last time and I was sure you weren't coming back and I knew I didn't want to end up like my father, thinking I could take on the world. But even after I became a good guy again I still wasn't happy. I wasn't truly happy until I saw you again."

It was her turn to say it and she knew it, "Nathan," she paused, "I'm not going anywhere," she said. He just stood there a moment and then leaned in and kissed her.


	27. Chapter 27

Haley holding Keith, Tim, and Brooke walked into the café and took their usual table. Nathan wasn't there yet. "So how did last night go," Brooke asked Haley.

Nathan appeared over Haley's shoulder and put his hand on the back of her chair. Before Haley could answer Brooke, Nathan spoke, "sorry I'm late but I had to find this for you," he said handing Haley the bracelet he had given her from his box of cracker jacks the first morning she tutored him. That bracelet had been a staple in their relationship and Nathan had held on to it.

"Oh, Nathan," she said as she stood up and kissed him.

"Well I guess that answers my question," Brooke said but Nathan and Haley were in their own world and didn't hear her.

"You kept it," Haley asked Nathan.

"Yeah, like I said I didn't think you would ever come back but I never stopped wishing," he said as he hugged her then they took their seats. Nathan sat closer to Haley today. Keith wasn't in between them he was on the other side of Haley.

* * *

Peyton knocked on Lucas's door. He answered, "hey."

"I tried the café. I thought you'd be there but you weren't," she said to him. Peyton and Lucas had hung out a few times in the last week. They both kind of just showed up where the other was with out knowing, just like old times. "So, why aren't you at the café," she asked him.

"I don't know. I feel left out a little every time Haley and Nathan and Tim and Brooke come in for breakfast," he said.

"Tell me about it," she said, "I never see Brooke she's always with them or just Tim. You know you and I could probably crash their little breakfast and fit in just fine."

"I think its a couple's only thing," he said laughing.

She had gotten that vibe from that group too but that was her point with Lucas but he obviously missed it. She was starting to hope that their hanging out would lead to something she had missed having him around and definitely missed being in a relationship. Unfortunately she had no idea of the incident with him and Brooke because he hadn't mentioned it and Brooke was never around. Her and Lucas hung out and listened to music and talked.

"So I start my summer internship down at the local paper tomorrow," Lucas said. "It's not exactly the type of writing I want to do, journalism," he laughed, "but it's experience and its something."

"Luke, that's cool though," Peyton said. "Max is letting me give him a hand down at the record store and Thud asked me to do a strip for the summer."

"Peyt, that's awesome," he said.

They just chilled some more, played their guess the band when I read the song game they used to play with iTunes. Finally after about an hour Peyton spoke up, "I should get going. I have some errands I need to run," she said.

"Ok," Lucas said. As he opened the door for her he said, "so tomorrow night my mother is having dinner with your father. I told her I'd close the café. Want to keep me company," he asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded then left.

* * *

After breakfast Tim and Brooke headed to the mall. He was going to be her bag boy while she shopped. Nathan and Haley took Keith to the park. "You know he's handling this better that I thought," Haley said talking about Keith and how he was reacting to them all spending time together.

"Maybe it's not as confusing for him as you think. He's smart like his mommy," Nathan said putting his arm around her shoulder. After hearing Haley say that about Keith it excited him, maybe things would move along quicker than he had first hoped. He didn't want to push things and he didn't want to hurt either of them but all his dreams from the past two years were coming true. "I had a great time last night," he said, "do you think Brooke will watch him again tomorrow so that I can take you out again," he asked.

"I'll ask," Haley said smiling. She wanted to spend more time with him especially after last night. She looked at Keith again, he was playing in the sand he looked up at her and Nathan and smiled then continued to play. Her son was alright and he seemed to really enjoy when they were together as a family, this made her happy.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day had arrived with the day having passed very slowly for Peyton, who was anticipating the events of the coming evening. She was dolling herself up a little nicer than usual she wanted to look nice.

"Hey honey," she heard her father say with a light knock on her bedroom door.

She came out of the bathroom still adjusting her hair a bit, "yeah," she said.

"Oh you look nice," he said, "you going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to hang out with Lucas. Help him close the café," she answered.

"Oh," Larry said with a confused look on his face. "Well I was just letting you know I was heading out to pick up Karen."

"Oh ok," Peyton said and followed him out to leave too.

* * *

Peyton arrived at the café. It held some good memories for her and Lucas. She recalled the night they finally became a couple, after the state championship game, although the events later that night were tragic the moment he called her his girlfriend made that night one of the top ranking nights of her life so far. She quickly checked herself over in the rear view mirror and straightened her clothes, then went in.

"Hey," she heard Lucas say as soon as she walked in.

"Hey," she said back at him. She walked over to the bar and sat down. The café was still a little busy for the evening rush.

Lucas came over holding Kaitlyn in one arm and some dirty plates on the other. He was truly his mother's son, "once the crowd dies down I'll be able to join you," he said to her.

"No problem, take your time," Peyton said. "Do you want me to take Kaitlyn," she asked him.

"Yeah that would be great," he said excitedly putting the plates down then handing her over the counter, "she wants attention and of course we're busy."

Things finally started getting quiet. Lucas was finishing cleaning and Kaitlyn was getting tired so Lucas took her to put her down to bed in the crib out back. Seeing Peyton with his sister didn't have the same effect on him as seeing Brooke with her, instead it reminded him of when she was with Jake and Jenny. He had forgotten how good she was with kids though and told her so. They talked a while, she helped him clean and put things away. They continued chatting a good twenty minutes after he locked up. He mentioned something about getting Kaitlyn home. Peyton took that as her cue to leave.

"Alright, I should take off anyway," she said. It wasn't late but she didn't want to over stay her welcome, especially after such a good night.

He walked her to the door. She turned around, they were very close. "This was fun," she said, "we should do it more often."

"Yeah, it was fun," he said with a smile.

She leaned in and started kissing him. He pulled away quickly, "I'm sorry Peyt, I can't," he said with his hands up.

She looked at him confused, "I thought we were having a good time."

"We were," he said, "as friends and I'm sorry if I lead you to believe it was anything more," he paused. "The distance when you're at school and my mom and your dad. It's all just too much," he finished sadly. She just nodded, looking crushed, then left.


	29. Chapter 29

The phone rang and Haley answered, "hello."

"Hey Hales," Nathan said. "Look…um, Tim took forever at the gym so I just got back and I need to shower and dress still," he paused. "I'm sorry. Do you want to just meet me here?"

"Yeah Nathan, that's fine don't worry about it," she said as Tim walked in the house, she scowled at him, "I'll be over in a bit," she said and hung up.

"I'm sorry," Tim said with a suspicious grin figuring it was Nathan she had been talking to. Haley just rolled her eyes and went upstairs to finish getting ready. She double checked with Brooke to make sure she was still ok with babysitting.

Haley arrived at Nathan's and rang the bell. Deb answered, "he's still in the shower," she said to Haley, "come in." Haley stepped into the house and Deb continued to talk as she made her way to the kitchen, "so how've you been?"

Haley was a little taken aback; Deb was being so polite to her. "Good," she answered following her into the kitchen not wanting to be rude.

"That boy of yours is amazing and so cute," Deb said. "He looks just like Nathan at that age," she paused Haley quickly thanked her. Deb started walking toward Haley, "speaking of Nathan," she said raising a finger in Haley's face getting closer backing her into the fridge, "if this is just a game to you; if you're just gonna leave again and hurt him, I will hurt you," she said, Haley froze. Then Deb put her arms around Haley, which took her breath away, "and if he hurts you I'll make his life hell," she paused and Haley relaxed and hugged her back. They released and Deb said, "you guys are good for each other make it work. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

Haley found herself saying, "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Nathan walked in, "what's going on in here," he asked with a smile.

"We were just getting reacquainted," Deb answered.

"You ready," Nathan asked Haley. She nodded and took his hand as they headed to the door which he opened for her along with the car door.

When he got in and started to drive she asked, "where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said to her. Then they talked about their days and Keith. Finally they arrived.

"The high school," Haley said sounding confused.

"Yeah," Nathan said getting out and coming around to open her door, "come on," he said as he reached out his hand. She took it and let him lead the way.

They walked around to the back of the school where the football field was. "I know we did this once before but the other night was a copy cat date and we had fun so I figured why not. This will be a little different anyway," he said grinning.

The lights were still on and in the middle of the field Haley could see a blanket with a picnic set up. They walked out to it and he bent down and grabbed a bouquet of flowers, "these are for you," he said handing them to her. They both sat down and he took a lighter and lit a few candles. Once he lit the last candle the stadium lights went out. The surprises kept coming. Light jazz started playing softly over the stadium speakers.

"Nathan how did yo—."

He interrupted her, "I'm a Raven's legend remember?" They both laughed. Dinner was finger foods, easy, good on the breath, and not sticky. When dinner was over the music changed to soft, slow, love songs. Nathan asked her to dance. The song was "I wanna love you forever" by Jessica Simpson. Nathan looked down at Haley, "you know I wanna love you forever," he said looking into her eyes. Then he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "always and forever." She kissed him just as the sprinklers came on and they continued to kiss.

They had been out longer than they thought it was about 8pm when they had left his house and it was about 10:30pm when they got back to the car. When they got to his house he said, "let me run in and get some towels so you don't get your car all wet."

She followed him as they got to the door she stopped him, "Nathan."

He turned around to look at her, "I love you," she said touching his chest, she felt something hard. She gave him a questioning look. He was still staring at her in shock but he reached for the chain around his neck. He pulled the chain out and she saw both their wedding bands.

* * *

Haley's mind flashed to a night in their past. They weren't exactly together. In fact Haley was starting to think divorce was eminent because she thought Chris had kissed her the night of the masquerade party. Nathan had called her over to tell her that her song was good. Then he told her Deb had left town and Dan had become mayor and there was a time he thought he'd go through all of this alone but then she came along. She asked him about the kiss and he said it was him. When he kissed her again she knew he lied but she told him she loved him for it. He asked her to stay the night and they started to make love. When he took off his shirt she saw his wedding band and she knew he hadn't given up on them.

* * *

She felt that way again in this moment. Nathan started to explain, "I could nev—," Haley threw her arms around him and started kissing him passionately. Nathan reached for the door knob behind him. They made their way into the house and stumbled up the stairs continuing to kiss. They went into his room and Haley started untucking his shirt. Nathan pulled back, "are you sure," he asked her. She nodded and he pulled off his shirt went for hers and started kissing her again. Clothes went off in all directions as their bodies fell to the bed. 


	30. Chapter 30

Brooke and Tim were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Brooke got up to answer the door. She had gotten very comfortable in her old house even if it was only for the summer. When Brooke answered the door Peyton was standing there looking like a total mess. "P. Sawyer what's wrong?" Brooke hurried her into the house then looked at Tim, "hey Timtime, we need some girl-time could you excuse us?"

"Yeah sure just don't restart the movie without me," he said pushing pause as he got up to head to Brookes room.

Peyton came in and sat on the couch as did Brooke. "I miss having you close by when I need to talk," Peyton said.

"I know," Brooke said, "but it's just for the summer." She takes Peyton's hands, "so what happened that brought on this need for Brooke?"

"I am such an idiot," Peyton sort of answered.

"Why, P.? What did you do," Brooke asked sounding concerned.

"Well Lucas and I had been hanging out a lot the last week," she started. "I guess I started feeling like the old days. We were getting along, having fun, flirting a little. He asked me to hang out with him tonight. I thought it was a date I guess it wasn't. Not for him anyway because I kissed him and he freaked," Brooke just listened with a blank look on her face. She had let go of Peyton's hands when she mentioned the kiss. "He brought up the distance thing and my dad and his mom, blah, blah. I felt like he was holding something back," Brooke kind of scooted back and looked at the ground when she said that. "What Brooke? What do you know," she paused waiting for an answer, which didn't come quick enough for her, "Brooke Penelope Davis answer the question."

"Uh well, I don't know if you noticed but I borrowed your car the night Tim came," she said.

"Yeah I noticed," Peyton responded, "but what does that have to do with Lucas?"

"Well that was the day everyone left me at the café with Lucas. He gave me a ride home and I had to borrow your car to chase Tim down after he saw," she paused then quickly said the rest, "Lucas kiss me." She didn't wait for Peyton's response, "I swear it meant nothing on my end I promise I'm so over that and I'm not about to relive high school. I'm sorry P."

"Brooke chill, it's not your fault," she said, "but it totally explains why he isn't interested. I'm stupid to think he still would be. We broke up a long time ago. I just figured 'cuz neither of us moved on," she trailed off.

"Honey, that's ridiculous. I was hung up on him forever," Brooke said. "It's not that out there to think he would still be hung up on you. I just don't know about that boy though, maybe he has a complex with the two of us. He'll never be able to decide between us and well we're not playing anymore… hoe's over bro's," she finished giggling. Peyton laughed too and they hugged.

Brooke pressed play and the movie came back on, they cuddled. Tim came back into the room, "what the hell," he said, "you were supposed to wait for me. You didn't even tell me you were done talking." He sat on the other side of Brooke and put his arm around her. They sat there Peyton on the left cuddling with Brooke, who was in the middle with Tim on her other side with his arm around her. "This feels like we're back in New York," Tim said.


	31. Chapter 31

Nathan looked down at Haley whose head lay on his chest her arm across his bare stomach, she was still asleep. He stroked her hair with one hand and held her tightly with the other. He was afraid to let go, afraid to move. He didn't want to wake her, didn't want this to end. If she woke and left or regretted the night before he would be devastated, so he just watched her sleep.

Haley began to wake. "What and awful dream," she thought to herself as she squeezed Nathan tighter. "Not being together for two years, that's crazy," she continued thinking. Then she spoke aloud. "Nathan we're gonna be late," she said.

"Yeah Tim and Brooke are probably at the café wondering where the hell we are," he answered.

Haley's eyes shot open she didn't move. It wasn't a dream. The last two years really happened but she did spend last night with him but they were supposed to be taking things slow. She quickly got up and started getting dressed, "I shouldn't have stayed last night," she said starting to button her shirt.

Nathan sat up, "I knew it. I knew it was too fast. I even asked and you said yes and I still should have stopped."

Haley came back to the bed and put her hands on his cheeks and rested her forehead on his, "no, no regrets. I would not take last night back for anything," she said kissing him. "It's just I'm not used to not being with Keith at night. What if he needed me," she asked getting back up to dress.

"Hales," Nathan said taking her hand she turned back to look at him. "I want to get it right this time. I want to protect you and our son," he said almost as though he was apologizing for her not being with Keith last night.

"God how were we apart for so long," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I thought it was what you wanted," he said sadly.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. She kept her arms around his neck, "I thought so too but I was wrong," she paused rested her forehead on his again, "I want you in my life always…and forever." He kissed her and rolled her back onto the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt again. "Nathan," she began to say they were going to be late again but as she said his name, he raised his head and the rings on his chain came into sight. She reached for the rings, her tone changed, "I have a confession to make," she said.

Nathan sat up and looked down at her with his eyebrows raised. He couldn't imagine what she was going to say and that made him very nervous.

She had let go of the rings but she couldn't take her eyes off them. "Um… well you know we had to be separated a year before we could file for divorce and we were. You signed the divorce papers and so did I," she paused and he looked confused. "Well with my busy schedule I was unable to file them until I got back from tour and it takes six months to process them," she stopped again.

"So you want to halt them," Nathan asked excitedly.

"Well not exactly," she said and Nathan's look went sour. "I um," she started again, "I already did," she said smiling, "we're still married. Remember after the river court we were gonna have girls night? I dropped Keith off early I had _errands_ to run. I went to my lawyer and had him stop the divorce."

"So I can't ask you to marry me again," he asked.

"Well it didn't stop you last time," she said.

"This is true," he said kissing her, "you know even when we weren't together I was committed to you and I will gladly vow that commitment to anyone and everyone all over again."

"Is that your way of asking me," she asked him pushing him away jokingly.

"Of course not," he said, "when the world needs to know you're still Mrs. Scott I'll put this ring," he said touching her ring, "back on your finger, but I'll do it right." She grabbed the rings and pulled him down to her and they began to make love again. "We're gonna be… oh never mind Brooke knows how to get a hold of us," he said and continued unbuttoning her shirt.

* * *

Tim, Brooke, and Keith sat at their usual table waiting when Nathan and Haley, wearing the same clothes from last night, came in hand in hand. They were over an hour and a half late.

"Sorry," Haley, looking the part, said to Brooke.

"You should be," Brooke said grinning, "Keith had a nightmare I couldn't get him back to sleep."

"Why didn't you call me," Haley asked looking angry and sounding concerned.

"Because I knew where you were and had a pretty good idea of what you were doing," she answered.

"You still should have called," Nathan said.

"Relax I was kidding," Brooke said.

"Not funny," Haley said disgusted. Nathan took her hand to calm her.

"Sorry," Brooke said. "I didn't realize until this morning that you weren't home. So was it good," she asked with a smirk.

Haley didn't answer she just blushed. That was answer enough for Brooke.


	32. Chapter 32

Lucas was at the river court shooting some hoops. He couldn't help but feel his current situation felt familiar. Back in high school he actually had better luck with Brooke and Peyton. He just needed to get his mind off of their messed up triangle. Just then he heard a familiar voice, "hey wanna play strip basketball?"

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," he said turning to face her, "we've been there done that and considering that reliving the past hasn't really worked for me recently. I'll pass."

Rachel looked at him questioningly but didn't go overboard with what she said next. "I'm gonna guess that has something to do with a girl from the past," she didn't guess which girl, she left that alone. "I've seen you brooding a lot lately so I assume everyone being home isn't as great as you would have liked. That's ok though, I'm here to cheer you up," she paused, "me and you, tonight! I'll pick you up at nine. It'll be a good time," she turned and walked away. He didn't have a chance to respond. She was gone and he just stood there wondering what he would have said had she given him the chance to respond.

* * *

There was a knock on Lucas' door. He opened it, "hey Hales," she just stormed in the apartment past him. "What's wrong," he asked as he shut the door and turned to face her. Before he could say another word she had her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh God, Lucas, what are we doing," she asked him.

"Wait, what? We who," he asked, "Hales slow down, calm down and tell me what you're talking about."

"Nathan and I were together last night," she said to him.

"So you and Nathan have been spending a lot of time together," he said smiling. She raised her eyebrows and gave him the, "not like that," look. "Oh… oh God! Why do you tell me stuff like this," he said to her.

"Seriously Lucas, what if we mad a mistake? I mean he asked me if I wanted him to stop and I said no. Then in the morning he was still worried so I told him, 'no regrets!' Lucas I love him still but it didn't work twice. I hurt him and then he hurt me and now we're just jumping right back in. I worry about Keith too. He wasn't around the last two times Nathan and I, I guess you could say almost, fell apart."

"Ok, wait, slow down," Lucas said and Haley could tell by the way he said it that he was going to breakdown everything she had just said. "Ok so you and Nathan are working things out. I think that's great Hales," he said pausing, "and yeah so in the past you've hurt him, going on tour, and he hurt you, the Daunte thing. You both are totally different people than you were then. You were overwhelmed by all the music stuff but now you've been doing it a while and you've learned how to balance your life with it. He was naïve and believed the best in people, you actually taught him that remember?" He paused, "that one night changed him, when he almost lost you. Brooke and Peyton both told me he was a mess. He's still good and he still tries to believe the best in people but he's not naïve anymore, he's cautious. You know when he finally stopped calling you and trying to track you down, do you know what he said to me? He said, 'you know as much as I want Haley back I'm just as happy she and the baby survived the accident and even if I never see them at least I know they're alive,'" he looked at Haley who didn't say anything, but she did look calmer. "And as far as Keith is concerned maybe he's just what you need and maybe the two of you together is just what he needs. Don't be scared Hales, get your family back. You two are better together and everyone knows it except for maybe the two of you. And I love you Hales but it was only a matter of time," he finished laughing a little at the end.

She didn't know what to say at first so she just hugged him. "God this is why I love you. You always know what to say and always calm me down."

"You're gonna be alright Hales," he said.

* * *

Shortly after Haley left, they had hung out a while because they hadn't spent much time together lately; there was another knock at Lucas' door. "Hey Nate," he said as he opened the door and saw his brother.

"Hey," Nathan said back as he slapped his brother's hand.

"You just missed Haley," Lucas said as they walked to the couch.

"Yeah," Nathan said curiously, "I thought she might come here." He sat down then continued, "she regrets last night doesn't she? I should have stopped," he said.

Lucas laughed and Nathan gave him an aggravated look, "you two think alike you know that? She was here freaking out just like you, saying the same things too. Neither of you regret it so you both need to stop thinking the worse and be happy."

Nathan lightened up, "God Luke, I love her so much. I don't want to lose her again and I can't stand not being with her every second. I want to make up for lost time."

"Well what are you doing here freaking out then lil' bro," Lucas asked him.

Nathan smiled, "good point," he said as he got up to leave.


	33. Chapter 33

When Nathan left Lucas' he went straight to Haley's. He rang the bell. "Nathan, hi," Haley said sounding surprised as she opened the door.

"Sorry, I know I usually call first or you at least know I'm coming but," he stopped.

She smiled, "its ok I'm glad you're here. I was just about to start dinner do you want to help," she asked as he entered the house and she shut the door.

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Da-da," Keith said from his playpen when he heard Nathan. Haley picked him up and brought him to his high chair in the kitchen. They made dinner for which Tim and Brooke joined them. Then after they put Keith to bed they all settled in for a movie each couple with their arms around each other.

* * *

Rachel showed up to Lucas' right on time. "Hey Rach," he said as he quickly hurried out of his apartment so that she wouldn't come in. "I wasn't sure what you were planning so I didn't know what to wear."

She looked him over. He was wearing a nice striped button up shirt and jeans. "That's perfect," she said. She had on jeans and a glitter tank top.

"So what are your plans," he asked just as a limo pulled up.

"Not much," she said smiling as she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the limo. "You looked like you needed to lighten up so we're gonna lighten up and have fun, in style," she said climbing into the limo.

Lucas wasn't sure about hanging out with Rachel but considering what had happened with Brooke and Peyton and that Nathan and Haley were working things out he didn't have many other options. He could always hang out with the river court gang but no on such short notice so he thought, "what the hell," as he climbed in too.

Their destination was Tric. When they arrived he thought about how although his mother owned the place and he helped her often, he hadn't been there in a while.

"There's only a DJ tonight," Rachel said, "no live performer, but I figure we'll still dance and maybe play some pool. When did your mom add the pool tables anyway?"

"A little over a year ago," Lucas answered as they were getting out and heading into the club. "I guess the crowds died down a little after Peyton left because the big name acts weren't coming as often so she needed something else to draw a crowd. That's also why she added a small food menu too."

They went in and continued the small talk at a high top table. Rachel asked Lucas to dance he obliged after all he was supposed to be lightening up. They danced a while only one song was slow and they both kept it polite, one hand in hand his other on her waist her other on his shoulder. When they played pool Rachel began telling him about life at UNC. She told him about the hot spots like the frat and sorority houses, her's mainly, that threw the best parties, bars that didn't card, though they wouldn't have to worry about that much longer. Then she started talking people, classes, other social activities, stuff like that. When they had played a few games of pool they hit the dance floor again. Lucas knew he'd have a good time with Rachel but something was different than he thought it would be and he couldn't put his finger on it. They had closed the club and the limo dropped Lucas off at his place. The night had ended.


	34. Chapter 34

After breakfast Nathan walked Haley to her car he was holding Keith. "Nathan," Haley said. Nathan turned and looked at her, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you to stay last night," she said to him.

"It's ok," he said, "it's not like I was expecting it."

"Well look," she said, "no regrets about the other night," she paused, "but we need to do this right. We need to take things slow."

"I know," he said as he put his free arm around her, "I get it, I do." He kissed her on the cheek then opened the car door for her.

* * *

Peyton went for a walk. She hadn't really seen anybody since the Luke incident and since she told Brooke. It was time for Peyton to get over the embarrassment and see her friends again. It was a Saturday so she headed to the river court. She figured the guys weren't working so they might be there. When she got within sight of the court she could see them, Lucas, Fergie, Skills, and Junk. It looked like the old days when she would drive by and see them all playing before she knew them. "Alright Peyt get over it you and Lucas can still be friends just go over there," she said aloud to herself. As she got closer she saw Mouth on the bleachers and was relieved.

"Hey Mouth," she said as she climbed to join him.

He was mouthing away calling the game. As soon as he got a chance he said, "hey Peyt, how's it going?" They didn't talk much while he called the game.

When the game ended Peyton and Mouth got up and went onto the court to chat with the guys. Lucas quickly pulled Peyton aside. "We're ok right," he asked. "I mean we're still friends and cool after the other night right?"

"Of course," she said trying to be as sincere as possible.

"Ok," he said. "I'm sorry Peyt."

"Don't worry about it," she said, "Luke, really its ok."

"Ok well I gotta go," he said touching her arm and turning to leave, "alright guys I have to go see you tomorrow," he said to the guys and left.

Peyton turned to talk to the guys and Mouth asked, "what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, it was just a misunderstanding," she said and sighed. Her and Mouth always had good conversations and got along well so she asked him, "hey, you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Yeah sure," he said and they left. They ended up at the café chatting over sandwiches.

Brooke was shopping downtown when she passed the café and saw Peyton and Mouth together inside. She dragged Tim in.

"Hey you two," she said to them with a devilish grin. "We're not interrupting anything are we?"

"No," Peyton and Mouth both said in unison sort of laughing.

"Is that all you ever think of," Mouth asked jokingly.

Brooke ignored the joke, "didn't think I'd see you in here so soon," she said pulling out a chair to join them and motioning for Tim to do the same.

"Brooke maybe we shouldn't interrupt," Tim said but he wasn't really heard because Mouth had asked Peyton what Brooke meant and she was filling him in on the Lucas misunderstanding.

"Oh," Mouth said after Peyton finished, "maybe you both just need a fresh new start."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, "maybe the two of you," she said pointing at them then brining her fingers together, "could start fresh together."

Mouth just blushed and Peyton just shot her a look, "what," Brooke asked. "You two have always gotten along and I love you both. I saw you in here together and thought why not?"

"Ok," Tim said standing and grabbing their things, "we're leaving. I'm sorry guys."

"What," Brooked asked again confused.

"It's ok it's just Brooke being Brooke," Peyton said with a laugh.

After Tim and Brooke were gone Mouth spoke, "look don't take this the wrong way, especially after that encounter," he chuckled a little, "but I would like to see more of you. Just as friends of course," he added at the end.

"I'd like that, Mouth," she said back.


	35. Chapter 35

It had been about a month since everyone had come home, about a week since Nathan and Haley's overnight and Lucas' evening with Rachel. Haley holding Keith knocked on Lucas' door they were overdue for a face to face visit. "Hey guys," Lucas said as he opened the door. Haley handed Keith over to Lucas. "Hey buddy," Lucas said to him as he took him and gave him a little tickle.

"Hi Wouk," was Keith's response.

Haley came in and got comfortable on his couch. "So how's my brother," Lucas asked her.

"Oh like you haven't talked to him," she said.

"This is true but please enlighten me," he said to her with a smile.

She laughed, "he's good. He comes over every night for dinner and helps me put Keith to bed then we hang out for a while usually with Brooke and Tim." She paused a moment then said, "oh Luke you should see what Nathan does with Keith it's the cutest thing in the world."

Lucas thought about the time Nate bent over Keith's playpen while he was sleeping and whispered, "daddy loves you," and Keith smiled.

Haley continued, "Nathan bends over him while he's sleeping an—."

"And whispers 'daddy loves you,'" Lucas interrupted.

Haley finished, "and Keith smiles in his sleep," she frowned then slapped Lucas' arm and continued, "how did you know? I thought I was the only one who'd seen it. Of course not though 'cuz you've spent more nights with the two of them together than I have," she said frustrated, "considering I never spend any nights with both of them together."

"Sorry Hales, didn't mean to spoil that one for you," Lucas said.

"Oh well," she said then changed the subject, "so what's new with you?"

"Not much," he said but he had a look like something was on his mind.

"What are you not telling me," she asked him.

He hesitated, "you're not going to like it." She gave him the "try me" look. "I went out one night last week with Rachel," he paused and waited for her reaction.

"Rachel," Haley said disgusted, "Lucas."

He continued, "yes Rachel and surprisingly I had a good time. Of course I would it was Rachel. Something was different though, she seemed different and I can't put my finger on it. It's been bothering me all week."

"Luke," Haley said questioningly.

"What? Nothing happened but she was different. I haven't talked to her since and I think I might want to," he said.

"Lucas, I don't trust her, especially not with her past but I can't stop you either just be careful," Haley warned him.

"I just want to figure out what was different," he said, "it intrigued me."

Lucas was covering for Karen at the café that evening she had plans. Lucas bustled through the dinner rush as Rachel entered the café and made herself comfortable at the bar. She watched Lucas rush around until he got the chance to wait on her. "Hey stranger," he said to her, "what can I get for ya?"

She hadn't come in to eat but when he asked her that she got a sudden rush of hunger, "ya know I'll have the turkey melt special," she answered him.

"Coming right up," he said as he scratched it down on his pad and handed the slip to the cook.

She ate while he worked. Finally things died down, "so how ya been Luke?"

"Not bad, Rach, not bad at all," he answered.

"I saw you still brooding a lot over the last week," she paused, "but not so much tonight," she said to him.

He smiled, "oh yeah," was all he said.

"What time you outta here tonight," she asked him.

"If it stays this slow," he said because she was now the only one in the place after the dinner rush, "then probably around 8:30-9." The café was busier in the summer they had later hours.

"Well then," Rachel began, "if it stays this slow do you wanna join me at trick again," she asked. "The broody thing really is sexy on you but I like it better when you smile."

He blushed a little which caught him off guard. It took a while for him to answer her, "yeah, why not?"


	36. Chapter 36

Karen's plans consisted of dinner with Larry and both their daughters. Larry and Karen had plenty of dates where Kaitlyn tagged along because Lucas or the sitter weren't available. Peyton, Karen, and Larry had lunch together but all four of them hadn't been together yet.

"I asked Lucas if he was sure he didn't want to join us," Karen said, "but he offered to close the café instead. He said we all should bond, he's been around enough. It was a little odd," Peyton got a little uncomfortable, "but it ended up working out because I couldn't find anyone else to close. He better come next time though."

"That's probably my fault," Peyton spoke up. "We had an awkward misunderstanding, but I thought we were ok," she paused, "don't tell him I mentioned this. I'll talk to him though." That was that no one discussed it further.

Peyton enjoyed watching her father with Kaitlyn. She had been afraid she would be jealous because she had been his little girl for so long and although he was away a lot it had been just the two of them for a while now. He was very sweet and gentle with her and she could tell Kaitlyn adored him.

* * *

As usual, lately anyway, Nathan had spent the evening with Haley and Keith and probably Brooke and Tim also if they didn't have plans of their own. Usually Deb would already be asleep by the time he would come home but tonight she was still up and watching a movie when Nathan had come in. "Mom, what are you doing up this late," he asked her.

"Oh I just was watching this movie on TV and didn't want to miss the end," she answered. "How's Keith?"

"He's good," Nathan answered.

"You know I'd like to see more of him," she said, "especially now that you're seeing more of him."

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

"So how's Haley," she asked him forgetting about her movie.

"She's good, ma," he answered.

"That's good," she paused, "so you're both good, like together things are well?"

He laughed, "yes we are real good and happy," he answered with a smile.

"Good, I'm happy for you Nate, really I am," she said. "I know I didn't always like Haley but that was the pills, you know that right?"

"Yeah mom, I know," he answered.

"I liked her when you were dating but then when you got married and your father and I were a mess and I was on pills I was mean and resentful," she paused, "I'm sorry Nathan."

"I know mom," he said, "don't worry about it it's in the past."


	37. Chapter 37

Lucas and Rachel spent the night dancing and chatting at Tric. He was still convinced she was different but he couldn't figure out how. Lucas didn't consider tonight or the other night, for that matter, a date yet he and Rachel were all about each other. To Lucas it seemed a little odd that Rachel wasn't flirting or chatting with any other guys. At the end of the night he decided to call her on her un-Rachel-like behavior. "Hey Rach," he said, "you wanna go for a walk before we call it a night?"

"Sure," she answered.

They headed down toward the pier. Both didn't say a word until they were under the lights on the pier. Lucas had his hands interlocked across his stomach so his elbows winged out to his side. Rachel interlocked her arm with his. Lucas spoke first, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot," she responded.

"Well don't take offense," he paused, she stopped and looked at him, "but you're not acting like yourself. What's up?"

She gave him a confused look, "what do you mean?"

"Well the old Rachel would have been at Tric tonight with me and knowing it wasn't a date she would have tried to pick up a guy or two," he paused, "you didn't though you hung out with me all night. Not that I'm complaining," he laughed.

"Well I like spending time with you and you're the only person in Tree Hill that will hang out with me so I don't wanna blow it," she said.

"No, no. That's not it," he said, "something seems different, something's changed you, what?"

"Look Luke maybe I've changed," she paused, "maybe I realized something I should have already known. Treating people the way I used to treat people doesn't make me happy and it sure doesn't make them happy."

"Well yeah," Lucas said sounding confused, "but what brought about this change?"

"Do you remember back in high school when Brooke really wanted to get something on me and then shortly after we went to my cabin those posters of that fat girl surfaced but we never found out who she was? Well that was a sign then that I should stop being a bitch but I didn't?" Lucas just looked at her confused and waited for her to continue. "That fat girl was me. People used to treat me like dirt. So when I wasn't fat anymore I acted the same. It felt good for a while until my looks didn't matter and someone treated me like dirt anyway," she paused again hesitating unsure if she was going to continue, "I was dating a guy. We weren't exclusive but I fell for him anyway. He was the first guy I ever really felt that way about. Well he was the male version of me. He was leading me on and sleeping around and although we weren't exclusive I expected to be treated better. It made me realize how Mouth felt when I was with Cooper and it made me realize how people felt when I treated them poorly. It made me feel like that fat girl again and no one should feel the way she felt. So I've been trying real hard to be a better person."

"Wow," was all Lucas could muster he didn't know what to say.

"I really just need to learn how to be a good friend," she said, "if I can manage that I'll be a better person for it. And like I said before you're the only person in Tree Hill who will talk to me and you're a good friend to you're friends especially Haley."

"So basically you're just using me to help change you," he laughed, "because using someone will make you a better person."

"That's not it," she said defending herself, "sure I could benefit from you, learn from you, but that's not all, I like you, I like spending time with you. I feel like you bring out the best in people you did it for Brooke all those years ago. I just feel like we could be really good friends, we could be good for each other and we both need that right now."

They walked, still are in arm, in silence for a few moments then Lucas put his arm around her, "you better not be jerking my chain," he said to her with a grin.


	38. Chapter 38

It had been six weeks since Nathan broke his ankle. The Duke Team doctor wanted to see Nathan and evaluate the ankle before the boot could come off. He was going down on Friday and staying overnight. The team was putting him up in a hotel.

Nathan was leaving after breakfast, right from the café. He had some other stuff to take care of when he got to Duke but he was being secretive about it. Everyone was getting up to leave the café. "You have everything you need," Haley asked him as Nathan grabbed Keith.

"Yes I do," he answered as they stepped out of the café and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey," Brooke interjected, "aren't you staying in a hotel?"

"Yeah," Nathan responded curiously.

"So why doesn't Haley go with you," she said.

"Brooke," Haley said angrily under her breath.

"What," she asked, "you and Nathan are working things out it might not be a bad idea for you to visit the school. Maybe you'll end up there."

Haley looked at Nathan, "maybe that's not such a bad idea," he said hopefully. Secretly he had been hoping she'd ask to join him but he didn't want to push things by asking her.

"What about Keith," Haley asked.

"He's used to traveling," Nathan responded with a smile.

"You know what Tim and I will watch him," Brooke said. "Then you don't have to go home and pack for him just grab some clothes for yourself and go."

"I don't know," Haley said, "I hate leaving him overnight."

"He'll be fine with his auntie Brooke," she said reaching for Keith.

Haley hesitated, "ok," she said sounding reluctant. Nathan handed Keith to Brooke and kissed him on the forehead. Haley handed her his diaper bag and her car keys and also kissed him.

Haley climbed into Nathan's car. He was already in the driver seat. "You sure you're ok with leaving him for the night," he asked her affectionately brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Yes," she said trying to sound reassuring, "we haven't had a lot of alone time and it'll give us a chance to talk."

They quickly stopped at Haley's house so she could pack a bag then they were on their way.

Nathan was playing with his phone while driving and he quickly handed it to Haley, "here ask for admissions." She gave him a confused look. "I have errands to run this afternoon. We'll be there early enough you could probably meet with admissions, take a tour, something."

"Why do I get the feeling you've given this some thought," she asked him.

"I have thought about it a little especially the last few weeks," he said taking her hand, "we're in a good place, you and I, and I don't want to lose that when I have to return to school." He hesitated then continued, "this is just one idea it doesn't have to be the only idea. I mean if you've thought about it at all tell me your thoughts."

"I guess I haven't really given it a thought," she said, "I guess I should. I was willing to consider Duke once before so it could be worth the look." Nathan smiled and put his arm around her while she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Brooke got Keith settled into his seat after Nathan and Haley left. "So what do you want to do today," Tim asked her.

"Let's take him to the park," Brooke answered excitedly.

They went to the park near the river court. Tim took Keith out of his car seat and Brooke took Tim's hand as they headed for the swings. "We look so darn cute," she said to him.

"Yeah we do," he said, "but don't get any ideas. I'm too young and besides we aren't," he paused and looked at Keith then back to her and nodded his head a little as he finished, "ya know." She just laughed at him.

They pushed Keith in the swing, helped him go down the slide, usually Tim with him, and they walked hand in hand behind him while he chased a basketball that happened to have been in Haley's trunk.

"You are so cute with him," Brooke said to Tim, "so gentle, loving, and playful," she paused, "so playful but it's cute."

"Thanks babe," he blushed a little and kissed her on the cheek then scooped Keith up into a flying superman position. "You're great with kids too. Back in high school who would have thunk it, but this kid adores you."

They stayed a little longer at the park then went home to put Keith down for his nap.

* * *

While Keith was sleeping Deb called looking for Haley. She was surprised to learn she was with Nathan but Keith wasn't with them. She had called hoping Haley and Keith would join her for lunch then next day. She decided to call Nathan to see if she could take over babysitting for Keith.

Nathan and Haley were just about at Duke when his cell rang. "Hello," he answered.

"Nathan Scott," Deb said, "how could you not ask me to baby sit my grandson if Haley was going with you?"

"Mom chill it was very last minute, not planned at all," he said, "and Brooke was there and just happened to offer."

"Oh," was all Deb said.

"Hang on a sec," Nathan said to her. He put the cell in his lap, "would you mind if my mother took Keith off Brooke and Tim's hands? She's a little pissed we didn't ask her to begin with so she might calm down if we let her take him," he asked Haley.

"I guess not," she answered, "just let me give Brooke a heads up."

"Ok," he said and picked the phone up, "mom would you like to go and get Keith and watch him until we get back?"

"Oh, yes, yes I would," she answered, "I'll pick him up when I get out of work."

"Ok sounds good," Nathan said and hung up. "She's gonna pick him up after work," he told Haley.

Haley called Brooke to let her know and to tell her what to pack for him and where to find it.


	39. Chapter 39

Haley managed to get an appointment that afternoon with an admissions representative. Nathan dropped her off at the office and gave her a kiss on the forehead for good luck and told her he'd be back in about two hours.

Haley walked into the office. She was a little overwhelmed. She hadn't thought about college since high school and everything that had been happening to her lately seemed so quick. If you asked her two months ago if she and Nathan would be working things out and she would be considering going back to school she probably would have laughed in your face.

She walked up to the receptionist, "hi, I have an appointment. My name is Haley James," she quickly added, "Scott."

"Haley James as in the singer," the receptionist looked up and saw that it was indeed Haley James, "oh my goodness I love your music," she said. "Oh," she pulled out a cd of Haley's, "could you sign this?"

"Yeah, sure," Haley said taking the cd and sharpie and signing the cd cover.

"Did you also say Scott," the receptionist asked. "A second last name," the receptionist asked confused.

"Yes it is," Haley said. "Haley James Scott," she repeated her name. "I'm married."

"I didn't know you were married," the receptionist said.

"The magazines don't really print much on you. You're very private I assume?"

"Yeah," Haley answered.

"Haley James Scott," the receptionist said.

"Alright already," Haley thought silently to herself.

"Scott huh? Like Nathan Scott star basketball player here at Duke," the receptionist asked. At the mention of Nathan, Haley lit up. "Oh my God," the receptionist yelped, "you're his estranged wife. We knew he was married and it didn't really workout but because of his high profile status it wasn't public knowledge," the receptionist paused. Haley didn't know what to say so the receptionist continued, "so what brings you to Duke?"

"Well actually Nathan and I are working things out," Haley said matter of factly, she was getting frustrated, "so I figured I'd take a look at the school maybe enroll who knows."

"Oh that is so good," the receptionist said, "you have a kid too right?" Haley sighed, "oh sorry this is none of my business. It's not like its common knowledge I just know this stuff from working in this office. You know what I'm gonna stop. Your rep will be out in a minute. Sorry about all the personal stuff."

Haley didn't say anything she just took a seat and waited. The rep came and called her into her office. "My name is Jessica," the rep said sticking out her hand to shake Haley's hand. "Have a seat." Haley took a seat. "So I see you've met Shirley," she said talking about the receptionist, "she means well. So you're interested in Duke. That's great. I have a file here on you. I know you've applied in the past and got accepted but didn't attend. I also know you didn't attend any other college either. Based on what we have for paperwork on you and what we have for and know about Nathan things weren't good but they are now so that's great." Haley just smiled and nodded. "Ok well you haven't recently reapplied so the bad news is you wouldn't be able to start until January because you have to apply and the deadline for the fall start has already passed."

"Ok," Haley said sounding a little disappointed.

"Well how about we take that tour and you can ask me any questions you have and you can think a little about what I just said. Then we'll end back here," Jessica said.

* * *

Nathan pulled up to the address he had written on a piece of paper. It was a nice looking two family split level house about a block from campus but in a quiet neighborhood and it was actually closer to the gym than his last dorm. Nathan got out of his car and walked up to the house. A man in a suit was waiting on the stairs as Nathan approached the man straightened up and stuck out his hand, "Nathan Scott it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jim Daniel." 

"Nice to meet you," Nathan said shaking his hand.

"Well," Jim said, "I hate to admit this but I don't lease to college kids. In fact no one in this neighborhood does that's why it's so quiet. I couldn't pass up the chance to meet Nathan Scott though. I'm sorry."

Jim began to turn to walk away. "With all due respect sir," Nathan said and Jim paused and turned back, "I didn't call you as a college student looking for an apartment for himself and some buddies. I called you as a husband and father looking for an apartment for his family."

Jim looked surprised, "you're married and have a kid," he asked in shock.

"Yes sir, I am and I do. It's not common knowledge because well things were bad for a while, actually the whole time I was at school and the school decided it would be better for my image and of course the schools image if it just wasn't mentioned. But my wife and I are working things out and I'm hoping her and my son will join me this year," Nathan said.

"Well hell," Jim said, "let me show you the place then." He and Nathan entered the apartment. It was on the second floor but it was nice. The living room was huge with a bay window and a fire place and hardwood floors. The main bath was nice. There were two bedrooms the master had the backside of the interconnected fireplace with the living room and had a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. There was a large eat in kitchen too.

"I can see why you don't rent to college kids, aside from the obvious that is. This place is beautiful," Nathan said, "and it's available for the price listed in the ad?"

"Yes it is," Jim answered.

"Where do I sign," Nathan said half serious half joking.

"Well if you're really interested you'll have to fill this out and I'll get back to you," Jim said handing him paperwork.

"Ok sure can I mail it to you in a couple days," Nathan asked, "I'd like to discuss it with my wife. Is there anyway I can show her the place?"

Jim handed Nathan the key, "I don't usually do this but I like you," Nathan looked at the key then at Jim confused, "I'm catching a flight out of town for the weekend so just take the key and show your wife the place. Then drop it off at my office with my secretary tomorrow. If the paperwork is all set then leave that too or you can send it to me by the end of next week or I'll have to entertain other offers," Jim said.

"I understand. Thank you so much Mr. Daniel," Nathan said.

"Oh please call me Jim. I hope your wife likes it."


	40. Chapter 40

The doorbell rang at Haley's. Brooke had Keith all packed and ready for Deb. Brooke answered the door, "hi Mrs. Scott. How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you," Deb answered. "This was in the mail box," she said handing mail to Brooke.

"Oh thanks," Brooke said flopping it on the coffee table. She grabbed Keith from his playpen and handed him to Deb, "his bag's by the door and I'll fold the playpen for you. Tim," she called for him.

"Yeah," he yelled from the kitchen.

"Could you go grab Keith's car seat out of Haley's car for Mrs. Scott," Brooke asked.

He passed through the room and went out to the car. Once Deb left Brooke and Tim headed back into the house. Tim noticed the mail as they settled onto the couch, "I've been expecting something," he said as he grabbed the pile of envelops.

"Huh," Brooke asked confused.

"Oh well now that my grades are in the schools that I applied to transfer to can offer me financial aid, scholarships, whatever," he said. "So I had my mail forwarded here for the summer."

"Oh," she said, "so?"

"Here," he said pulling two envelops from the pile. He opened the first one, "U Albany," he paused, "gave me a scholarship for half the cost," he said excitedly then his tone changed, "but they have no other financial aid available."

"I'm sorry Hun," Brooke said putting her arm on his shoulder.

"My dad and Sherri said they weren't putting out anymore money for my education they've put out enough. With the amount of money they make I won't get much financial aid so I basically need a full scholarship," he said.

"That sucks," Brooke said, "there's another envelope though maybe this one's good."

Tim opened the next envelope, "San Diego State. Oh wow," he said, "they've offered me a full scholarship."

"That's awesome," Brooke said kind of half heartedly.

"You don't sound very happy for me," Tim said questioningly.

"No, oh, no, I'm happy for you," Brooke said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him, "it's just really far away."

"Oh yeah," he paused, "you know what I'm not going."

"What," Brooke shirked, "are you kidding. You're not giving this up for me." He didn't respond and neither mentioned it the rest of the night.

* * *

Nathan pulled up to the front of the admissions building. Haley was just finishing her tour. "So do you have any questions," Jessica asked her as Nathan got out of the car to join them.

"No I think you've covered everything," Haley said. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Well you have a few more months before the application deadline so take your time deciding," Jessica said. "Hi Nathan," she said as she saw him.

"Hello Jessica," Nate said back, "Jessica was my admissions rep too," he said to Haley.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now," Jessica said, "have a lovely weekend. It was nice meeting you Haley and nice to see you again Nathan, good luck with the ankle, I hope to see you both in the fall."

Jessica entered the building. "So how'd it go," Nathan asked as he put his arm around Haley and they headed for the car.

"Well I wouldn't be able to start until the spring semester," she paused as they climbed into the car. "I would have to reapply for admission and I missed the deadline for the fall start. So, I don't know," she finished.

"Well," Nathan said as he began driving, "midway through spring semester I might be NBA bound."

"So I could be just starting as you're leaving," she said. "I still have another album to cut. I signed a three album contract. Maybe I should just hold off on school and focus on music."

"You could," Nathan said as he took her hand, "but I'd still like for you and Keith to be here with me."

"But where would we live. My house is in Tree Hill and it might take a while to find something out here," she said.

"I'm glad you said that," he said as he pulled over to the side of the road. "I have something to show you," he said getting out of the car and going to her side to open the door.

They walked up to the two story house Nathan had been to earlier. "Nathan what…" Haley began but he interrupted her.

"Shhh, just come on," he said. He headed for the door on the left and opened it then headed up the stairs. "I don't want you to give up the house in Tree Hill, that's home," he said, "but," he paused, "just come on," he said even more excited than the first time. This was the fastest she had seen him move since high school, because he still had the boot on of course. They got to the landing and he showed her around.

"Oh my God! Nathan this place is gorgeous," Haley said to him. "Is it yours?"

"Not exactly," he said taking her hand, "it could be ours though, if you and Keith move out here with me." She smiled at him, "there's a little bit of a catch though," he said. "When I went to college I was allowed limited access to my trust fund and I still don't have full access. With basketball I'm too busy to work and we're not allowed endorsements due to NCAA rules, so I could never afford it alone, but I want us to be a family."

"You want us to be a family," Haley half asked half sighed.

"Yes," he said pausing, "baby move out here with me, you and Keith, even if you don't go to Duke." She didn't say anything she just kissed him.

They got to the hotel and checked in. "Everything is all set with your room Mr. Scott," said the man at the front desk, "it seems Duke Athletics was unaware your wife was joining you but they still were happy to foot the bill. Enjoy your stay," he finished handing Nathan the key.

They headed up to the room. Nathan stopped at the door, "Hales are you sure you're ok with all of this," he asked her.

"What do you mean," she asked back.

"Well aside from that one night we've been taking things slow and now here we are I've just asked you to move to Durham with me in a few weeks and we're about to enter a hotel room where there's probably only one bed and we're spending the night," he paused, "I just want to make sure you're ok with all of this? I'll ask for a cot or something if this is too much."

"Don't be ridiculous," Haley said to him. "I've loved spending the last few weeks taking things fairly slow but maybe it's time we've made up for lost time," she said kissing him passionately. She took the key from his hand and continued kissing him as she opened the door. The lights were off but the room was lit. She stopped kissing him to look at the room. In the center of the room was a table lit by candles. "Nathan," she said almost breathless.

"I'm glad you said what you just said," he said taking her by the hand and pulling her toward the table, "I made the call to set this all up before you had even seen the apartment but I was hoping it would be a celebratory dinner. The food is from my favorite Italian place here. I think I'm one of the only people they'll deliver for," he laughed. They sat down to eat.

After dinner Haley called to check on Keith. Deb let her know that he was fine and that she was enjoying her time with him. Haley began to go into a rant about his night time and sleep habits but Nathan grabbed the phone, "he'll be fine I promise," he said to her then he spoke into the phone, "mom, thank you again for watching him. Give us a call if you have any problems. I'm sure you won't," he finished trying more to reassure Haley than Deb. He hung up and looked at Haley, "he'll be ok. It's only one night," he said taking her hands.

"You're right," she said pulling him down onto the bed.

"What's this," he asked with a smile.

"You wanted to celebrate," she answered kissing him.

As they lay in the afterglow, her head on his chest, she looks up at him, "Nathan come home with me tomorrow."

"I am coming with you tomorrow," he said to her laughing and kissing her forehead.

"No," she said, "I mean come stay with me and Keith, come home."

"Hales, I'd love to," he said and kissed her.


	41. Chapter 41

sorry for delay I've been having internet problems

Brooke and Tim are at the café for breakfast the next morning. They still aren't really talking because of the scholarship letters. They're sitting and eating quietly until Tim brings it up. "Are you mad at me because I'm not going to San Diego State?"

"Yes," Brooke answers. "What are you going to do then? You can't afford UAlbany."

"I don't know," he said. "I guess I'm done with school and basketball because I'm not going that far away from you."

"Oh yes you are," Brooke said raising her voice.

"Calm down," Tim said very calmly himself.

Lucas came over and interrupted, "is everything ok," he asked.

"No," Brooke answered frustrated. "Tim is giving up school and basketball just so he doesn't have to be far away from me." Lucas' eyebrows rose. "He got a full scholarship offer from San Diego State but he isn't gonna take it, _for me_," she finished.

Lucas looked at Tim, "are you crazy," he asked and Brooke thought to herself, "here we go. Tim's going to think Lucas' is saying this so he can be with me." Lucas continued, "a full scholarship to school, to play ball, and to a good program that is up and coming. What are your other options," he asked Tim.

"UAlbany gave me a partial scholarship but I can't afford the difference because the parents won't help. Other than that St. John's declined me as did NYU and I got no money from Siena or UC-Davis or Florida," he answered.

"Wow," Luke said, "that's too bad some of the other schools couldn't give you some money but still you can't turn down a full scholarship." Tim didn't say anything. "Look you must have thought about not being close to Brooke, you applied to more than one school far away. Besides her parents are still in California and you guys are solid, believe me I know," he joked and Tim laughed a little. Brooke couldn't believe it. "Tim you're obviously not the same guy from high school so don't make a stupid choice like he would, go to SDS get an education, play ball. You and Brooke will work it out some how."

Tim just sat there for a second, "maybe you're right," he said. "I need this, need to finish school. I've come this far to turn back now that is stupid. Alright, I'll go but we're figuring something out so I can see you more than a few times," he said to Brooke.

"Ok," she said smiling at him.

"Thanks Luke," Tim said slapping his hand.

"No problem," Lucas said. Brooke mouthed, thank you, to him and he left them.

* * *

Nathan went to his appointment while Haley roamed the town. It was bigger than Tree Hill for sure and she was stopped quite a few times for autographs. It was different in Tree Hill because it was small and it was home so people knew not to bother her. 

Nathan met Haley downtown they were going to take their time before heading back to Tree Hill. Haley was sitting at a little outdoor café that they chose as their meeting place. "So how'd it go," she asked as she saw Nathan approach.

"No more boot," he said raising his leg off the ground. Haley took his hand and they began to walk down the street. "I have to go to physical therapy three times a week until I'm back here then the doc wants to see me again."

"Sounds good," she said as she pulled him into a store.

"Oh and no ball at all not even shooting around until he sees me again," he said a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry," she said letting go of his hand and putting her arm around his waist. He returned the gesture by putting his arm around her shoulder.

Suddenly they heard a female voice whispering, "oh my goodness that's Haley James."

"Who," a male voice asked also in a whisper.

"The singer," the girl answered.

Nathan and Haley just kept browsing. Then the guy spoke again, "she's with Nathan Scott."

"Who," the girl asked.

"The Duke Basketball player," the guy answered.

Haley looked at Nathan they were both smiling, "get used to it," she said putting her hand on his chest. They continued shopping for a while.

* * *

The breakfast crowd was finally dying down so Lucas took a rest and sat at the bar. "Hey stranger," Rachel said from behind him, "guess who," she continued as she covered his eyes. 

"Oh come on," he said, "like we haven't hung out enough lately for me to recognize your voice."

"Humor me," she said.

"Fine, hi Rachel," he said as he turned to face her and she was already fixing to sit next to him.

Brooke was watching them from across the café. "Oh I hate her," she mumbled under her breath.

"What," Tim asked.

"Oh nothing," she answered. "So what are you gonna do today?"

"Nathan and Haley are probably on their way home and you're going to waste what little alone time we have left by spending it with Peyton. I can't believe it," he said jokingly. "I'm hitting the gym," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "see you later."

"Hey Tim," Peyton said as he turned from Brooke and almost walked into her.

"Oh sorry. Hey Peyt," he said. "Keep her in check today," he said as he left.

The two girls giggled a little on Tim's departure. "What's she doing hanging all over him," Peyton asked nodding toward Lucas and Rachel.

"I don't know but they've been spending a lot of time together and I don't like it," Brooke answered.

"Me either," Peyton agreed.

"Yeah but you could do something about it. I can't I'm with Tim and I like it that way," Brooke said.

"Weren't you the one who told me he kissed you? Besides my dad is dating his mom and well its just not gonna happen," Peyton was saying when Brooke interrupted.

"Oh my," Brooke gasped staring in the direction of Lucas and Rachel.

"What," Peyton asked.

"Don't look now but a blast from your past just walked in," Brooke answered as Peyton turned to look.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry guys I broke the antenna to my wireless internet so I have no internet at home for the time being but I will try to update when I am at school. It's just not easy to get a computer when I am there.

* * *

Rachel was sitting next to Lucas who was on the phone. "Yeah sure no problem Nate, consider it done. See you later," he said and hung up. He went to put the phone on the receiver behind the counter and heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Take out order for Jagelski," Jake said.

Lucas turned in surprise, "Jake, man how are you," he asked as he walked up and gave him the man hug.

"I'm good," he answered, "just visiting my parents before I move up north."

"Oh yeah," Lucas said, "your parents order all the time so I didn't think anything of the name until I heard your voice. How long are you home for?"

"A week maybe more," he answered.

"Well hey listen," Luke said as he handed him the food and Jake gave him money, "Nate wants everyone to meet up at Tric tonight, you should come. We could catch up. I'm sure these two ladies would love to catch up too," he said nodding toward an approaching Peyton and Brooke.

Jake turned, "Peyton!"

"Jake, oh my God, how have you been," she asked as she hugged him.

"I've been good but I have to get this food home," he said. "We'll catch up later promise, Luke will fill you in," he said walking toward the door.

"What's he talking about," Peyton asked Lucas.

"Oh Nathan wants everyone to meet up at Tric tonight," he answered.

"I'm gonna head out," Rachel said kind of uncomfortably.

"Don't go on our account," Brooke said, "we were leaving ourselves anyway. See you later Luke," she finished and walked away.

"Yeah see you tonight I guess," Peyton said to Lucas.

"I should still probably head out," Rachel said to Lucas once they were alone.

"Well you're coming tonight right," he asked her.

"It sounds like it's a friend's only type of thing," she answered.

"Well you're my friend so you'll be there. And maybe if they spent time with you they'd see you've changed. They see Tim's changed so it's possible," he said hopefully.

"Yeah but Tim wasn't an asshole he was just strange," she replied.

"So what he still proved people can change. They'll see that about you too because you're coming," he said.

* * *

"You sure you don't mind," Nathan asked into the phone.

"Of course not he's been," Deb was interrupted.

"Sorry I have to go Haley's coming back to the car and she doesn't know yet. Bye," he hung up quickly before Deb could get another word in.

"What are you up to," Haley asked suspiciously as she climbed back into the car as Nathan put his cell back into his pocket.

"Uh nothing. Did you get my mountain dew," he asked changing the subject.

"What is it with you and this stuff," she asked handing him the bottle.

"I don't know it gives me a super caffeine rush," he said with a grin.

"Um ok," Haley said giggling. "So who did you call," she asked remembering seeing him put his phone away.

"My mother," he said. "I asked her if she'd watch Keith another night so we could have one more night just the two of us, don't be mad," he added at the end.

She didn't say anything at first because she was a little uncomfortable with leaving Keith yet another night but it was Deb after all and she did have a blast alone with Nathan the night before. "I'm not mad," she finally spoke up, "I just worry about him you know I haven't left him alone for this long with anyone but Luke when he would take him to see you."

He took her hand and reassuringly said, "he'll be ok I promise." She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

When Haley woke she was still in the car, her head still on Nathan's shoulder and the car was stopped and turned off. They were in front of her house. "How long have we been here," she asked with a sneaking suspicion they had been there a little while.

"Almost forty-five minutes," he answered.

"Nathan you should have woke me," she said playfully slapping his chest.

"I know my butt's numb," he said with a laugh, "but you're just so darn cute when you sleep." He smiled at her, "listen go in and shower and put on something pretty because I'm taking you out tonight," he said. "I'm going to get stuff from my mothers. I'll kiss Keith for you." He kissed her and she got out and went into the house.

* * *

Nathan walked into his mother's house. He could see Keith asleep in the playpen in the living room so he knew Deb wasn't far. "Hey mom," he called out trying not to wake his son. He headed toward his son but stopped when he heard Deb coming from the kitchen.

"Nathan hi," she said as Nathan bent down to kiss Keith's forehead. "He um, he's," she was interrupted.

"Warm," Nathan finished and put a hand on his son's forehead, "really warm," he looked questioningly at his mother.

"It's just a little fever. He's had it since yesterday and I've been giving him the children's Tylenol from his diaper bad as directed. I was hoping it would have broken overnight but it didn't. I tried to tell you earlier but you hung up. He's not sick or anything, I mean like vomiting and it's not uncommon for fevers to last a few days. I wouldn't worry unless it doesn't break or it gets worse."

Nathan looked worried, "maybe I should bring him home and cancel tonight."

"No Nathan that's ridiculous it's a little fever. He will be fine and if he gets worse I'll call you."

"Yeah but Haley will freak out and want him home and if I manage to convince her to go out anyway it'll be miserable 'cuz all she'll do is worry," he said, "so would I."

"There is nothing to worry about. So just don't mention it better yet I didn't tell you, you don't know about it. Things are good here," Deb said.

Nathan gave Deb an uneasy look. "So how was the trip," she asked.

"It was great," he answered. "Don't be offended but I'm going to live the last few weeks of summer with my wife and son."

"Oh Nathan that's great," Deb said hugging him.

"And we have an apartment in Durham, she's moving out there when I go back to school," he finished.

"I'm so glad to see you and Haley so happy but what about your ankle? I see no boot."

"Oh yeah, that was the reason for the trip right," he laughed, "that is good too. Physical therapy for a while then another check-up but I should be ready for the season."

"That's great honey," she said beaming for him.


	43. Chapter 43

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. Some of you are in my head to what extent though I'm not sure and I do change my mind sometimes so that I am not so predictable but until this point, including this chapter I have been a little soft so I'm going to try and turn it up a bit before I close this out. I have no idea how I am going to end this story but I do feel like I've dragged it on a while so the end may be near it may not. I am also keeping an open mind to the possibility of a sequel but I want to finish this first before I really think about it and I have started another Fanfic totally not related to this on that I would like to focus on when this is done but I did want to thank all of you for your continued support and hope that you hang with me on this and that you check out other stories I may add in the future.

* * *

Nathan got back to the house, three bags in tow, which he brought up to Haley's room. He could hear the hair dryer from the bathroom so he opened the door. She stood there in a towel blow drying her hair. He watched her a moment before he made his presence known, "honey I'm home," he said taking off his shirt.

She shut the blow dryer off and turned to face him. "Nathan what are you doing," she asked as he undid his pants.

"I need to shower," he answered as his pants fell to the floor, "and you're coming with me," he said as he grabbed the towel and let it fall to the floor. Then he grabbed her and kissed her.

"I already showered," she said between kisses.

"So we have plenty of time," he said as he pulled her into the shower with him.

When they were done he stood behind her and wrapped a towel around her while staring at her in the mirror. He leaned in and kissed her on the neck then whispered in her ear, "I love you Hales."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against him. They stood like that a moment then Nathan turned her to face him. "I know this has all happened really fast and we were supposed to be taking things slow but that kind of went out the window. I know we love each other I mean I feel it but aside from that first night we slept together again a few weeks ago, when I quoted I wanna love you forever, neither of us has said it," he paused, "I guess I was scared. Things were happening so fast and I was afraid to say it aloud because then it would all be real and if for some reason you couldn't do this, you didn't stay, I just… I just couldn't take it."

She wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you too," she said and kissed him.

* * *

Peyton headed into Tric her eyes roaming the crowd. She saw Lucas with Rachel talking to Mouth, Skills, Tim and Brooke. She could tell from across the room that Brooke was trying really hard not to make dirty faces when Rachel talked.

Brooke lost interest in the group conversation because Rachel began to tell a story. She spotted Peyton across the club looking around. "Um excuse me, there's Peyt. I'm gonna go get her," she said heading toward her. "Oh thank God you're here you can save me from Elmo," she said referring to Rachel but Peyton didn't hear or see her she was still looking around. "Hello, earth to Peyton," she said snapping her finger in front of her face. Peyton looked at her. "Sexy daddy Jagilski isn't here yet but I'm sure he wouldn't miss the chance to catch up," she said putting her arm around her best friend and dragging her toward the group.

Lucas had managed to have Karen hold a few tables for them. When Brooke and Peyton joined them Fergie was approaching, "hey, hey," he said, "look who I found," he stepped aside to reveal Jake whose eyes instantly locked with Peyton's.

"I can't stay long," Jake said, "my parents said they'd watch Jenny but only if I was home early," he laughed, "can you believe that I'm a grown man with a curfew."

Nathan dragged Haley toward the group, "good gangs all here," he said.

"What are you talking about? Did you ask them all to come," Haley asked and he just grinned. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he said with a guilty smile.

They all sat as Nathan shared his good news about his foot and about Haley and Keith joining him at Duke. Everyone was curious to learn what Jake had been up to. He informed them that Nikki had taken off again and he had sole custody of Jenny now. He also took some courses at the community college where he had been living and that an old band mate had gotten him a job with Virgin Records in NYC.

Haley's eyes had lit up because that was her label and she had said so drawing the group's attention her way. Peyton's eyes had lit up too but only Brooke had noticed. "You ok," she whispered to Peyton.

"Yeah," she said focusing her attention back to the conversation which had now become everyone going around the table telling Jake what they had been up to.

"Wow, I sure missed a lot," he said when everyone had finished. "Congratulations on working things out," he said to Nathan and Haley. "Congrats to you Luke for UNC and to you too Tim for school and the transformation," he paused, "I can't get over how different you are. Skills, tough break with Bevin but good luck with ball. Mouth, Fergie, Rachel," he just nodded he didn't know what to say to them, "Brooke, Peyt I have to look you up when I get settled but for now I should get going," he said standing. Everyone else stood too. Jake shook the guy's hands and gave the girls hugs, Peyton last.

"Let me walk you out," Peyton said as their embrace ended.

They got outside and Jake asked the question Peyton had been dreading, "so, no Lucas? Whatever happened there?"

"Well I followed my heart like you said to and it led me to art school in New York and it just didn't workout with Lucas," she answered honestly but without details which seemed good enough for Jake.

They both just stood there for a few seconds. Then Jake spoke, "I really have to go but it was really good to see you all again," he said hugging her.

"It was good to see you too," she said reaching into her purse pulling out a card, "here it'll make looking me up a lot easier," she said handing it to him.

"You design this yourself? Of course you did," he laughed, "alright take care," he said touching her arm then turning to leave. She watched him walk away.

Peyton went back inside. Karen was making her way on the stage with a microphone. The music stopped and she began to speak. Peyton continued to her seat.

"Welcome to Tric everyone. Thanks for coming out tonight. Before the live act comes on we have a little something special for someone special in the audience. So without further ado," Karen held the mic out for someone to grab and the audience applauded.

Haley was turned in a way that she didn't see Nathan stand and head for the stage. She didn't know he was gone until she saw him on stage. "What is he doing," she whispered to Lucas.

"You'll see," was all he said.

"Hi," Nathan said nervously into the mic. "Wow there are a lot more people here than I thought would be. I should have figured knowing who the musical act is."

"Who's the musical act," Haley asked Lucas.

"Shhh, just listen will ya," he answered.

"So for those of you who know me, which is probably most of you 'cuz Tree Hill is small, God sorry I'm rambling I'm nervous. I'll just get to the point."

Lucas had never seen Nathan so nervous. It was a little humorous. "Um well for those of you who know me, you know that a terrible accident tore my wife and myself apart a few years back," he paused, "but this summer fate, in a twisted way, brought us both to Tree Hill and well we managed to get back together. So I'm up here tonight to embarrass myself," everyone laughed, "and to keep a promise. Haley, its time the world, well our world anyway," he said pointing out to most of Tree Hill, "knows that you're still legally Mrs. Scott."

Their friends looked at Haley surprised. Mouth was the only one who managed to speak, "what about the divorce?"

"I stopped it," she answered like it was no big deal.

Nathan continued, "Hales will you come up here with me," he asked. She joined him on stage. He reached for his neck and she knew what was coming next. He took their rings off the chain. "Haley, in front of our friends," he said pointing at the group, "some family," he shrugged, "and a bunch of strangers. Will you accept this ring as a token of our love and commitment and the vows we took years ago?"

She smiled and nodded, "yes, I will," she answered giving him her hand then she stole the mic and his ring, "and you Nathan, will you accept this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment and the vows we took years ago?"

"Of course I will, I love you," he answered giving her his hand and he reclaimed the mic.

"Kiss your bride," Lucas yelled as loud as he could.

Nathan heard him and obliged and the crowd went wild. Then he spoke again, "so without further ado please welcome Mr. Gavin DeGraw." The crowd applauded loudly.

"Thank you, thank you," Gavin said as he came on stage. Haley had begun to drag Nathan off stage. "Hey, hey Haley don't run off just yet," so they stopped. She looked at Nathan suspiciously and he just shrugged. "Unfortunately there are no powers invested in me by the state of North Carolina, or any state for that matter, but I do pronounce you recommitted to each other. And with that said please share your first dance on stage," and with that he began to play

_When you need a friend I'll be around_

_Don't let this end before I see you again_

_What can I say to convince you to change your mind for me_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

_I'm gonna hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul your body be free_

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

"You set this up, all of it didn't you," Haley asked Nathan as they danced.

"I told you Hales when the time was right I'd do it right. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Never again will I let anything come between us," he said.

"Me either," she agreed then kissed him again.


	44. Chapter 44

Haley woke up in Nathan's arms a smile across her face. She sat up and looked at her husband who was still asleep. "I love you," she whispered.

A smile appeared on his face though his eyes were closed, "I love you too," he whispered back.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke when I heard your voice," he said opening his eyes and pulling her into a kiss.

"Hey can we go get Keith before breakfast," Haley asked.

"Of course," he answered.

* * *

The usual café breakfast was commencing. Brooke and Tim had left. Haley looked at Nathan," have you talked to Lucas lately," she asked him.

"Yeah everyday, why," Nathan asked in return.

Looking over at Lucas helping Karen finish up the breakfast rush she answered, "I'm worried about him hanging out with Rachel. They've been together a lot lately, even last night when he knew no one would want her there."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy Hales," Nathan said not sure how to respond. He wasn't fond of Rachel but he knew better than to butt into Lucas' life. Lucas didn't butt in with him and Haley though Nathan was sure he wanted to. "I doubt there is anything going on and he stayed out of our personal lives."

"Yeah he only tried to make me see you about a hundred times the first few months I was gone. I'd call that staying out of our lives," she said.

"Ok, well he respected our decisions starting then and just stayed out of it since. Maybe we should just stay out of it?"

"But its Rachel," Haley answered. "Maybe if he brings it up?"

"Hales," Nathan said cautiously as she got up and started toward Lucas.

"You can tell mommy and auntie Brooke are best friends because Auntie Brooke has rubbed off on her," Nathan said to Keith as he watched Haley talk to Lucas as she helped him clean a table.

It was a quick conversation then she was back, "we're gonna meet him and Kaitlyn at the park in an hour."

Nathan looked at Haley sternly, "it only gets discussed if he brings it up. Got it?"

"I got it," she answered with a grin.

"You and Brooke have gotten way to close," he said shaking his head.

* * *

Haley and Nathan, with Keith in tow, headed to the park early. When they had picked Keith up from Deb's earlier his fever was gone so neither Nathan nor Deb mentioned it. Haley grabbed Keith from his car seat and handed him to Nathan as she grabbed his diaper bag, "does he seem a little sluggish to you," she asked.

Nathan was nervous and quickly touched Keith's forehead before Haley looked, "a little, but maybe he's just tired from his weekend with Nana," he answered.

"Yeah you're probably right," she said interlocking her arm with his as they walked. "I knew you were up to something yesterday when I got back in the car at that rest stop."

"Yeah, I had called Lucas to round up the friends because I had already talked to Karen and set everything up the first time we stopped and I called my mom about Keith. Karen called to confirm when I was at my mothers getting stuff. I figured even if Gavin wasn't game, which I figured he probably would be because you toured together, well if he wasn't then we'd at least have a fun night at Tric. Lucas was the only one when knew details. That's one of the reasons I kept you busy while Brooke and Tim were home so they wouldn't spoil anything."

"Oh so that's why is it," she said with a smirk.

"Well I said one of the reasons didn't I," he answered, "mainly it was because I love you," he said and kissed her. "Besides it would have happened the exact same way even if Tim and Brooke weren't home so," he said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ugh," Haley said and pulled her arm away and playfully pushed him away.

"Are you guys already fighting," Lucas joked walking up with Kaitlyn in his arms.

"Ha-ha," Haley said.

"Well I wouldn't know seeing as neither of you have had much time for me lately," he responded.

"Sorry we've been busy," Nathan said putting his arm around Haley.

"Yeah so have I," Lucas said.

"Oh," Haley said questioningly.

"Yeah between covering for mom plus UNC stuff I've been keeping busy," he answered. "I would have talked to you a little last night but you both seemed so caught up in each other," Lucas put Kaitlyn down in the sandbox, "is he alright," he asked nodding at Keith.

"Yeah just tired," Haley answered.

"Oh, well anyway like I was saying. I would have hung out last night but you were into each other and I didn't want to leave Rachel because I didn't feel like she was very welcome."

"Well," Haley said, "she is Rachel."

"So," Lucas said angrily. Nathan felt the tension and woke Keith and put him in the sandbox with Kaitlyn, away from the potential drama. "She's different Hales. She's not the girl from high school," Lucas defended Rachel.

"I don't trust her Luke," Haley said.

"I mean it Hales she's not the girl who tried to seduce Nate or who almost ruined your friendship with Brooke. She's had some stuff happen that changed her," Lucas said.

"Yeah like what," Haley asked as Nathan quietly stayed out of it.

"It's not my place to say just trust me," Lucas pleaded, "Tim changed. Hell so did Nathan and twice you've took a chance on him. And Nate," Nathan thought great no I'm being dragged in, "even back then when she wasn't good you saw some potential in her right? She was the one who convinced you that you'd be a good father."

"He's got a point," Nathan thought he should speak but that was all he could think to say.

Haley glared at Nathan, "I gave her a chance then too remember? See the previously mentioned almost ruined friendship with Brooke."

"Well maybe she just needs this second chance Hales," Lucas argued, "I mean it she's different she just needs friends, real friends, to keep her in line."

"So you're just friends," she asked suspiciously.

"Yes," he answered calmly, "just friends."

"You better be," she said glaring at him.

"Wait," Nathan said, "whose married here 'cuz you guys are fighting like you are." They both ignored him.

"Look if you're not going to give her a chance can we just drop it," Lucas said, "not mention it again?"

Haley was still glaring. Nathan looked at Lucas with a let me handle it look. He whispered to Haley, "just agree to disagree on this one. If he says they're just friends then they're just friends. I don't want to see him get hurt either but he looks like he's handling her just fine. Maybe she really has changed," Haley turned her glare on him. "Don't give me that look. I'm not saying you have to like her but maybe you should give her a chance if not at least drop it," he looked at her with pleading eyes.

She tried to hold her glare but she couldn't resist his look, "fine," she huffed to both of them.

They filled Lucas in on their weekend. "That's so great you guys deserve to be a happy family. So when can you shoot around," Lucas asked.

"With you," Nathan asked, "not until the next time we're home."

"That sucks," Lucas said. "Uh Nate, you sure Keith's ok?"

They all looked at the kids playing in the sandbox. Since Nathan put Keith down he hadn't moved only sat there holding the same shovel he first picked up. "He must be really tired," Nathan answered.

"We should get him home," Haley said.


	45. Chapter 45

Haley woke up in her husband's arms for the third morning in a row, the second morning in their home, and the first morning with Keith quietly asleep in his room right next to theirs. She leaned over and kissed Nathan on the cheek then quietly climbed out of bed to check on Keith.

Nathan rolled over to put his arm around his wife but she wasn't there. He climbed out of bed and checked the bathroom. She wasn't there either. Then it hit him, she must be in with Keith. He headed to Keith's room and slowly opened the door, "Hales," he whispered. No answer but as he pushed the door open further he could see her asleep in the rocking chair next to the crib. He looked at Keith he was still asleep. The he knelt down next to the rocker, "baby," he said as he shook her shoulder.

"Huh," she said as she jolted awake and looked at Nathan.

"What time did you come in here," he asked her.

"I don't know about seven I think," she answered rubbing her eyes.

"Baby it's almost nine," Nathan said.

"He's usually up before me. I come in and he's playing. Not today though," she said.

"He was really tired yesterday maybe he just needs a little extra sleep this morning," Nathan said.

There was a soft knock on the door and Brooke entered, "hey," she whispered, "I tried your room but obviously you weren't there. Anyway I was wondering if you were ready for breakfast but I guess not," she said looking at them, Nathan in just boxers and Haley in a tank and sweats.

"Um I think we're gonna pass on breakfast," Nathan said, "Keith's still sleeping."

"Ok," Brooke said sounding concerned "is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Haley said, "he was just really tired yesterday we want to let him sleep."

"Alright," she said sounding reassured, "see you later."

"Do you wanna come downstairs and get some food," Nathan asked.

"No," she answered, "I want to wait until he wakes up."

"Ok well I'll go start some food," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

Nathan went downstairs and started making coffee, eggs, bacon, and toast. Haley came down and joined him twenty minutes later with Keith awake but his head resting on her shoulder. Nathan handed her a cup of coffee, "did he wake on his own?" Keith's eyes moved to Nathan when he heard his voice but he still didn't move.

"Yeah," Haley answered.

"Is he alright," Nathan asked as he walked over and touched Keith's forehead, "he's not warm. Maybe if he eats." Nathan took Keith and put him in his highchair. The he gave him a sippy cup of juice and some food. He didn't eat a lot but he seemed to have more energy after breakfast which put Nathan and Haley at ease.

* * *

Brooke looked across the table at Tim, "I hope everything is ok at home."

"I'm sure it is," Tim said. "Keith spent the weekend in a different place with Deb, who he hasn't spent much alone time with. It was probably really stressful and tired him out."

"Yeah you're probably right," Brooke said. "So Naley is moving to Durham together. Haley told me last night at Tric."

"That's awesome. Nathan seemed really happy last night. He wouldn't leave Haley's side," Tim said.

"Uh," Brooke sighed as she moved closer to Tim and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish we could be together."

"Me too babe, me too." Tim's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it," Brooke asked.

"I dunno," he said, "I don't recognize the number but I feel like I should answer."

"So answer," Brooke said.

"Hello," Tim answered his phone.

"Hello may I speak with Tim Smith," the voice on the other end answered.

"This is he. May I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Elizabeth Phillips from the office of admissions at UAlbany," she said.

Tim's eyes widened in curiosity. Brooke gave him a questioning look. He held up his fingers as he rose to leave the café so he could hear better.

"Well hello Mrs. Phillips. May I ask why you're calling?"

"Well Tim I've spoken to your financial rep and understand that the partial scholarship wouldn't have been enough for you to attend," Mrs. Phillips said.

"That is correct," Tim said not sure where this was going.

"Well your financial rep brought it to my attention that another potential student turned down their scholarship freeing up money," Mrs. Phillips said as Brooke joined Tim outside after taking care of the bill, "so we can now offer you a full scholarship."

A smile spread across his face and he grabbed Brooke's hand and she mouthed what. Tim didn't answer Brooke, "that's great Mrs. Phillips."

"What's great," Brooke whispered, "and who's Mrs. Phillips?"

Tim held up a finger. "Well if you're interested we need to get you into the office in the next few days to take care of some stuff," Mrs. Phillips said.

"Ok, I am very interested," Tim said, "I will make arrangements and call back to set up a time to meet."

"Ok, Mr. Smith I hope to hear from you soon," Mrs. Phillips said.

"You will," Tim assured her.

"Alrighty bye-bye," Mrs. Phillips said.

"Thank you bye," Tim said and hung up. "That was um," Tim said to a questioning Brooke, "um an admissions rep from UAlbany they can offer me a full scholarship," he said with excitement.

"What? Oh my God that's awesome baby," Brooke said throwing herself at him.

"Yeah but I have to be in the office ASAP," he said.

"Ok, ok, um," Brooke said still excited, "well get back to the house and book a flight. I'll run to the store and grab some things you'll need."

"Ok," he said as he kissed her and headed off.

* * *

Tim walked into the house Haley was on the couch watching TV while Keith was in his playpen playing. "He's better," Tim said.

"Oh yeah he seems to have more energy but he's not all there yet," she said.

"Brooke told me. He was fine with other day when he went with Deb," Tim said.

"It's ok Tim don't worry he's fine. Where's Brooke," she asked.

"Oh she's at the store getting some stuff. It seems UAlbany can offer me a full scholarship so I have to fly out there and take care of some stuff," Tim said.

"Oh Tim that's great," Haley said getting up to give him a hug.

"Well I need to go look for a flight online," Tim said.

"Good luck," Haley said.

It was about a half hour before Brooke came in. "Oh my goodness Tutorwife you are not going to believe this," she said marching into the house.

"Um Tim's going to UAlbany," Haley answered.

"Well I figured he'd tell you that when he came in, so, um no. Actually this is about you," Brooke said throwing a stack of magazines at her.

"What's this," Haley asked grabbing the stack which had the National Enquirer on top along with every other tabloid that could be picked up in line at the supermarket. On the cover of each and everyone was herself and Nathan, "oh my."


	46. Chapter 46

_Authors Note: Thanks to Indiansummer (another author) for your tip on how to upload while the document manager doesn't seem to be working. Thanks to all you loyal readers for being patient and hopefully you're alerted when I add this chapter. Thanks too for all the reviews._

* * *

"Hey baby check this out," Nathan said excitedly as he walked into the house. "I'm on the cover of the NCAA Final Four game for PS3." 

"Uh that's not the only think you're on the cover of," Haley said pointing at the stack of magazines Brooke brought back from the store.

"What's this," he said picking the stack up, "oh wow," he said before reading the headline, "Haley James' secret marriage to Duke Basketball star Nathan Scott. Page 43 for more. These pictures are from this weekend."

"Uh huh, open it and keep reading," Haley said.

"Haley James the up and coming musical icon seen here with NBA hopeful Nathan Scott were spotted together this weekend strolling hand-in-hand in downtown Durham. They were also spotted being intimate, whispering in each others ears and kissing. Ms. James' publicist was contacted and responded with a firm 'no comment.' Our reporters did some investigating and discovered the two are married. Although no wedding bands are seen in the photos our sources have confirmed the two are in fact married and have been since their junior year of high school. They supposedly split for a yet unknown reason but recently reunited. Stay tuned for more on the usually press shy James and her relationship with Scott as we are currently working on the whole story."

"How did they find out? Not that I'm ashamed or anything," Haley asked.

"I don't know Hales. They're dogs. To be honest with you I'm surprised we kept our past a secret this long," Nathan said, "I mean I had help with Duke but I figured they'd find out eventually especially with your career growing."

"What do we do," she asked, "should we release a statement or something? I don't want people knowing about my personal life."

"Welcome to the life of fame," Nathan said with a laugh, "I knew what was going to happen once the NBA came knocking but with the two of us together it's probably going to be more intense."

"I blame you," she said playfully pushing him, "I was doing fine keeping our past, my personal life out of their grasps. Then you come back into my life."

"Like I ever really left," he shot back laughing, "I was here all along," he said putting his hand over her heard. He got serious again, "anyway let me call Duke Athletics and see if they know how the story got leaked. You call your publicist and see if she can do some damage control."

"Um ok," she said and they set off on their missions.

When they were both off their phones they looked at each other. Nathan spoke first, "so they're not sure but the secretary from Admissions cleared out her desk this morning with no notice."

"Ugh, I knew that lady seemed a little to interested," Haley said. "She didn't have details but she knew you were married and she made some comment about how I kept my private life private. It was probably her."

"Well there's nothing we can do unless we can prove it. After Tric the other night and now this I'm sure there will be more," Nathan said.

"Oh God, Tric," Haley said, "someone's definitely going to sell that. Damn tabloids are gonna dish out all are details," she said.

"Well there is a plus side," Nathan said taking her in his arms.

"Oh what's that," she asked hugging him back.

"At least we've dealt with the past."

"I guess," she mumbled into his chest, "but that doesn't mean I want the world to know our dirty laundry."

"Well what did your publicist say," Nathan asked.

"She would issue a statement asking the media to respect our privacy but our best bet would be to do an interview with people or US weekly to tell our story our way," she answered.

"Well," Nathan said in an asking tone.

"Does it really matter I mean if it comes out before the interview will people even believe us," she asked.

"Haven't you learned anything from us, it's always better to say your piece," Nathan said.

"I guess. She's setting something up anyway," Haley said.

* * *

"Hey Mouth, sorry I'm late," Peyton said joining him at the table at the café.

"No problem. What's new," he asked.

"Not much just a long morning with my dad," she said.

"How's he doing," he asked.

"Good, he's good," Peyton answered. "How's your family?"

"Good also," he answered, "so can you believe how far Nathan and Haley have come in just a few weeks?"

"I know it's crazy but good for them. Besides its Nathan and Haley it was probably inevitable anyway. They seem better off this time, their both different, more mature."

"Yeah I'm happy for them, plus I had fun at Tric the other night," he said.

"I know you did. I saw you dancing with that girl."

"Yeah," Mouth blushed, "she's going to be a freshman at Wake Forest. I told her I could show her around."

"Go Mouthy!"

"Don't get a head of yourself," Mouth said, "she's young and well I'm a gentleman," he joked.

"Yes you are," Peyton agreed even though it was a joke.

"Speaking of gentlemen," Mouth said, "how's Jake? I noticed you glancing at him and then you walked him out. Is there still something there?"  
"I can't speak for him," Peyton answered, "but it was really good to see him."

"That's it," Mouth said, "its ok if there's still something there Peyt you deserve to be happy."

"Gosh, Mouth I haven't seen him in years," she said.

"I know but I saw how you looked at him but it has been a while too maybe if you hung out you'd have a better idea," Mouth said.

"I dunno," Peyton said, "I'm not going out of my way to make anything happen if it does it does if not then it doesn't," she said.

"Oh wow," Mouth said.

"What," Peyton asked then noticed he was staring at the magazine the man at the table next to them was reading, "is that Nathan and Haley on the cover?"

"Sure is," Mouth answered.

"Nathan said it was time the world knew they were still married. I bet he wasn't expecting this."

"Well I'm gonna head to the river court and watch the guys play. Do you wanna join me?"

"Yeah sure," Peyton answered.

When they got to the river court Lucas was shooting around with Skills and Fergie. "Where's Junk," Mouth asked as he climbed on to the bleachers.

"Had to work," Skills answered. "How 'bout you finally play," everyone burst out laughing including Mouth and Skills who realized what he actually said.

"We all know I don't play," Mouth said, "but he might," he said pointing to an approaching Jake with Jenny.

"Karen said I'd find some of you here," Jake said.

"Wow Jake she's so big," Peyton said getting to her feet.

"What is she like 4 now," Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered, "my little big girl."

"Well what do ya say, you wanna play," Lucas asked him.

He looked down at Jenny still holding his hand. Then he gave a look that said I would love to but can't and was about to talk when Peyton bent down eye level with Jenny and said, "hi, I'm Peyton. What's your name?"

Jenny didn't answer only attached herself to Jake's leg. "She's very shy," Jake said playing with her hair.

Peyton wasn't giving up, "I like your bracelet," she said pointing at the bracelet on Jenny's wrist. "Want to see mine," she asked.

Jenny nodded and came out from behind Jake's leg as Peyton pulled back here sleeve to show her bracelet. Jenny walked over and touched it, "it's pretty," she said.

"Thank you," Peyton said, "your shirt is pretty. Who's on it?"

"Dora," Jenny answered.

"And who else," Peyton said pointing to another character.

"Boots," Jenny answered.

Jake couldn't believe it then he thought for a second, yes he could after all this was the same woman Jenny had taken to years ago, she even called her momma once. Even though Jenny probably couldn't remember Peyton there was probably a familiarity. Jake looked at Lucas and shrugged. Lucas threw him the ball. Jake looked back at Peyton for the ok but she and Jenny were hand in hand chatting away heading for the playground. Peyton turned around, "we're going to the swings if that's ok?" Jake nodded. "Ok well play, have fun," Peyton smiled.

"Ok," he said still a little shocked especially because Jenny didn't look back or say bye.


	47. Chapter 47

_Authors Note: this is my second post today so make sure you read ch 46 before reading this chapter. Thanks for the support_

* * *

"Hey what are you doing out here alone," Brooke asked walking toward the bleachers at the river court.

"Just drawing," Peyton answered looking up from her sketch pad at Brooke. "You know I could ask you the same question."

"I was driving by and saw you so I decided to stop," Brooke answered. "What are you drawing?"

Peyton held up the pad. Brooke scrunched up her eyebrows, "you pedophile. What are you out her scoping out children?"

"No, it's Jenny," Peyton answered pushing Brooke.

"Wow Peyt," Brooke said grabbing the pad, "she's beautiful. When did you see her?"

"This afternoon. Jake came by while I was here with the guys. Junk had to work and Tim was MIA so they needed another player and I kept an eye on Jenny."

"Oh," Brooke said.

"So speaking of Tim, where is your other half," Peyton asked.

"I just dropped him off at the airport," Brooke answered. Peyton gave her a questioning look. "Turns out UAlbany can give him a full ride so he had to fly up to take care of some stuff."

"Brooke that's awesome," Peyton said hugging her, "so I take it he'll be taking the train down every weekend and crashing with us?"

"Uh not exactly. He'll be around when he's not playing ball. They gave him a half athletic half academic scholarship," Brooke answered.

"Wow, good for him," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Brooke said.

* * *

Haley woke up and reached for Nathan but he wasn't there. "Nathan," she called out to him thinking maybe he was in the bathroom. He didn't answer. She got up and headed for Keith's room. Sure enough he was in there fully dressed and frantically dressing Keith. "Nathan what are you doing?"

"Go get dressed."

"What? Nathan, what's going on," Haley asked.

"He's got a fever," Nathan answered, "we're going to the hospital."

Haley walked over and put a hand on his forehead. Nathan had the phone in his hand and was dialing. "So he's got a fever kids get sick all the time we'll just keep an eye on it," Haley said but Nathan didn't hear her he was too busy talking on the phone.

"Yeah he's lethargic, not eating, and has a fever. Yeah he's been like this since the weekend. He had a fever over the weekend but it went away now it's back," he said into the phone but was looking apologetically at Haley. "Ok we'll be right there." Haley turned away disgusted and went to get dressed Nathan called after her, "Hales," no answer.

Nathan was putting Keith into the car when Haley came out of the house and climbed into the car silently. He climbed in too, "Hales I'm sorry I should have said something soo—"

She cut him off, "just drive."

* * *

"So it's just a strep infection. Here is a prescription for antibiotics that should take care of it," the doctor said, "if things don't get better or get worse give me a call."

Haley sighed holding Keith. Nathan shook the doctor's hand, "thanks doc," he said.

When Nathan got to their house he spoke, "I'm going for a ride."

Haley didn't say anything she just got Keith and went into the house. She brought Keith up to his room for a nap then went back downstairs and sat on the couch. On the coffee table was a not from Brooke,

_Haley, _

_I'm spending a few days with Peyton since Tim's away. Figured you and Nate would appreciate the alone time. Besides you might need some family time to deal with the tabloids. _

_Love, _

_Brooke _

Sure enough under the not was the newest copy of the National Enquirer. There was a picture of Nathan holding Keith while kissing Haley. The headline read, "Happy family but who knew?" She opened up to the article and began to read aloud, "As reported in the last issue Nathan and Haley Scott were married their junior year of high school. Our reporters found a source that was once close to the couple who was willing to share their story," she paused, "who the hell are they talking about," she continued to read, "A few months into the marriage Haley followed her musical dreams and went on tour with The Wreckers, Gavin DeGraw, and Chris Keller. Nathan went on a downward spiral due to Haley's absence and rumors she and Chris Keller were having an affair. Nathan crashed a race car and almost died yet Haley did not return, Nathan told her not to. After a few weeks Haley did return though but Nathan had spent weeks before the accident trying to reach her but he had given up and it was now his turn to leave. He went to the esteemed High Flyers basketball camp. Haley waited for him. After a bumpy few months the couple worked things out and renewed their vows. On the day they renewed their vows another terrible car accident almost took Nathan's life and the lives of his uncle and a friend. The couple struggled a little with the fallout but it never threatened their relationship. Somehow, the detail unclear, Nathan had fallen into another bad situation. After his state high school championship game a man tried to run down Nathan but Haley pregnant and unaware of Nathan's involvement with the man pushed him out of the way and took the hit," Haley was crying but continued to read, "Haley and the baby survived but when she found out it was because of Nathan she left him and refocused on her career and child. Nathan continued to try and reach her to no avail so he went to Duke and focused on basketball. Other sources say that a close friendship between Haley and her brother-in-law and his mother brought her back to Tree Hill while a broken ankle brought Nathan back. Although the couple hadn't spoken in almost two years they reunited almost instantly. Our first source said they weren't surprised to hear the couple had reunited their love was the kind no person or thing could tear down and that they would probably survive anything thrown their way." Haley stood up, "wow," she said and put the rag down and went to call Nathan.


	48. Chapter 48

There was a knock on Lucas' door. He opened it with his basketball in hand. "Hey I was just on my way out," Lucas said.

"Oh," Nathan said sounding disappointed, "I'll just go then," he said turning to leave.

Lucas could sense something was wrong, "Nate wait," Nathan turned and looked at him, "I was just gonna walk down to the river court do you wanna come? We could talk."

"Yeah ok," Nathan said and they set out.

"So what's up," Lucas asked as he dribbled the ball down the street.

"Uh I'm a freakin' idiot," Nathan answered.

"What happened?"

"Keith had a fever this weekend. My mom said it was no big deal kids get sick all the time. She said it was no reason to ruin my plans for the weekend so I didn't mention it to Haley," he answered.

"Man you are an idiot," Lucas said.

"It gets worse," Nathan continued, "the fever broke but he was acting funny the last few days. You saw him. Well this morning I was checking on him and his fever came back. I panicked and we took him to the doctor. It's just a strep infection but I had to mention the fever over the weekend. Of course Haley is mad and I don't blame her but she won't even talk to me."

"It's just a strep infection," Lucas said, "its not serious so she'll get over it."

"I know but why do I do things like this," Nathan asked.

Lucas didn't know exactly what that meant or what he should say so he just shook his head.

"I screw up make stupid choice out of love of course and then I don't tell her. I'm afraid of how she'll react when I do but instead of taking that risk I don't mention it then when the truth does come out it's worse than if I had just said something," he was shaking. "I didn't mention Daunte because I though I was doing the right think fixing our problems it was no big deal until he came after me. Now Keith had a fever no big deal I didn't want to ruin my plans for Tric but it bit me in the ass with Keith still being sick. That's my kid too so I get it I should have said something sooner but he's ok, it's ok but she won't talk to me," he finally stopped.

"So stop screwing up or at least start talking to her tell her things stop worrying about how she'll react, she's not going to leave," Lucas said. "Look Haley loves you. You messed up with Daunte but somehow you found your way back so you'll get through this it's small but you gotta stop screwing up or talk to her if you do or hell maybe try both."

Nathan took the ball from Lucas and started shooting around. "Are you sure you should be shooting?"

"Doctors say no but you know the kind of therapy it is," Nathan answered.

* * *

"Hey its Nathan leave a message," his voicemail said.

"Where are you," Haley asked then continued, "look I'm sorry I'm being stubborn will you come home so we can talk please," she said sounding angry at the end. She hung up and dialed Lucas, "hey is he with you?"  
"Yes," Lucas answered.

"Well will you send him home please," she said firmly.

"Ok, will do," he replied.

Twenty minutes later Nathan walked in the door looking very nervous. He put his keys on the table never breaking eye contact with Haley. "Your phone's off," she said. He reached into his pocket and turned his phone on. "I left you a message," she said grabbing something from the coffee table and handing it to him, "read this."

He looked at the magazine, he had called it but that wasn't what he wanted to talk about, "is this really why you wanted me to come home," he asked.

"Just read it," she said sounding frustrated.

When he finished he said, "wow, who do you think their source was?"

"Who cares," she answered, "it's what they said that made me want to talk to you."

"Oh," he said. "So someone thinks we can survive anything or anyone," he paused, "too bad anyone and anything happens to be me and my stupidity."

"Nathan," Haley said sympathetically.

"No, Hales I don't know why but I used to open up to you and tell you anything and not worry about how you would react. I mean even when things were bad between us like when you came back from the tour and I came back from High Flyers. Even then when I was hurt and angry and confused I still felt like I could tell you exactly how I felt even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear and I knew I wouldn't stress about your reaction. Then Daunte happened. I thought I was doing what was best but I knew deep down you wouldn't like it. Then things got bad so I felt I couldn't tell you 'cuz it would put you in danger. I know it was stupid. Now I go and be stupid by not mentioning Keith's fever just because I was worried about how you would react."

"He's gonna be ok," Haley said, "so will we. You're not to blame Nathan. Think about it I left you twice in reaction to you telling me something, the first time you gave me an ultimatum which was wrong but I handled that wrong too and the second time you were being honest even though it was after the fact and I shouldn't have left then either. You should be able to tell me anything and trust that we will deal with it together and I haven't made that easy in the past for us but I want to so you need to start telling me things and I need to deal with that instead of getting angry and leaving, but you need to tell me things before they get bad."

He walked over to her, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she said.

"I'll try harder."

"Don't try Nathan, just do," she said hugging him, "and I will too."

"Ok," he said wrapping his arms around her, "so what are we gonna do about the tabloids? They got it right minus the details of Daunte which could ruin my career."

"Do you want to address it then," she asked.

"Do you?"

"I don't know. What else can we say that they don't already know? We could confirm it tell it our way," she answered.

"I guess, let them know shit happens but we're happy and it's our life our business they shouldn't care about it," he said.

"Well we have an interview tomorrow with people magazine at the café if we want," she said.

"Ok," he said.


	49. Chapter 49

There was a knock on the door. Larry answered it, "Jake, long time no see," he said sticking his hand out to shake Jake's hand."

"Mr. Sawyer," Jake said shaking his hand.

"I didn't realize you were in town. Wow she's big," Larry said nodding toward Jenny who was at Jake's side.

"Listen is Peyton here," Jake asked.

"Yeah let me get her. Come on in," Larry said and disappeared upstairs. A few seconds later Peyton came bounding down followed by Brooke.

"Hi," Jake said.

"Hey," Peyton said back.

"Look I owe you for the other day," he said.

"No, really it was no big deal," she said.

"Well at least let me treat you to lunch," he asked.

"She'll go," Brooke said from behind her.

"I will," Peyton asked turning to Brooke.

"Yeah I have plans anyway. Hot date with an adorable Scott toddler," she said and grabbed her purse and left.

"Well I guess I'm free then," she said to Jake and they headed out.

* * *

"You ready for this," Nathan asked Haley standing outside the café.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said and took his hand and they headed into the café.

"Haley James, Nathan Scott, it's nice to meet you," a young woman not much older than them said as she ushered them to a table. "My name is Liz."

"Hi nice to meet you," Haley said as she shook her hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you," Nathan said taking Haley's lead.

"Ok let's get started," Liz said taking out a tape recorder and placing it on the table. Nathan and Haley just looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

"So, I'm leaving tomorrow," Jake said between bites.

"Oh," Peyton said. "You'll definitely need to look me up when I'm home."

"I will."

"I sill can't believe you were back here for a little while anyway," Peyton said.

"Why is that? Did you think you'd never see me again," Jake laughed.

"Uh honestly," Peyton answered, "the way things ended the last time I saw you it was a safe bet."

"I guess," Jake said, "but time changes everything, look at Nathan and Haley."

"It sure does," Peyton said running her hands through Jenny's hair. "Jake you know I loved you then."

"Peyt," he said shaking his head.

"No, I've wanted to tell you that since that night but I never had the chance. Now that I had the chance I had to say it. I couldn't let two more years pass until I got another chance."

"Peyt I knew you loved me then, you did tell me that night but I knew you loved Lucas too and you had to explore that. I couldn't let you regret not knowing what could be," Jake said.

"What if I regret not knowing what would have happened if I had stayed with you," she responded.

"There was more than just Lucas, Peyton. You had your friends, even though they were paring off and you had school. There was too much for you to give up for me. I couldn't let you do it," Jake said.

"Ok well then how come you never answered my emails," Peyton asked.

"I don't know maybe because you went back to be with Lucas and that hurt too much," Jake answered.

"But you just said that I went back for more than that."

"You did, but you didn't know that at least not then," Jake said. "Look that's history now. We're going to be living in the same city, a big city, but the same one none the less so if we're going to be friends, drudging up our dirty past may complicate things."

"Yeah maybe you're right," Peyton said. "Well I should probably go. Brooke and I have plans this afternoon."

"Right, ok," Jake said, "well I'll give you a call in a few weeks."

"Ok," Peyton said as they both stood and hugged each other. Then she bent down and hugged Jenny, "bye sweetheart."

"Bye," Jenny said back.


	50. Chapter 50

_Haley James and Nathan Scott walked into Karen's café hand in hand for their lunch interview. They are as cute in person as they are in print. One of the first things Haley did after the introductions was correct me, it's Haley James Scott, so AP take note! We sat down and got right to business._

_**So you were married in high school, separated before graduation, had a baby soon after, and then reconciled before the divorce could be finalized. Is there anything missing or anything you want to clear up?**_

_**Nathan: **__No, for once the tabloid got it right._

_**Haley: **__Yeah it was very accurate for the type of publication it was._

_**So why the big secret? Nathan you're an NCAA star and NBA hopeful and Haley you're on your way to being the next Janis Joplin, Alanis Morissette, or Fiona Apple, how come we haven't heard about this before?**_

_**Nathan: **__Well I was an emotional wreck when things went sour. I buried myself in basketball and my commitment to Duke. They figured if things were really done then it would be better for my image as well as the teams image if it was just kept quiet._

_**Haley: **__I was angry and preoccupied with a new baby and the music thing just kind of happened. No one ever really asked about my past or my son's father so I never mentioned it._

_**But you weren't intentionally trying to hide anything?**_

_**Nathan: **__Are you kidding! If I thought it would help my situation with Haley and not make her even angrier at me I would have told the world I was married and had a son. I wasn't hiding anything things were bad and I didn't want them to get worse that was the last thing either of us needed._

_**Haley: **__I was really angry and I don't even think I knew that. If the world knew about my history first then my career would have been based on that and not my talent._

_**We're hashing up old wounds, sorry, but Haley why were you so angry?**_

_**Haley: **__The tabloid covered that._

_**Was that the whole accident that was meant for Nathan?**_

_**Haley: **__Yeah_

_**Do you care to elaborate on that?**_

_**Nathan: **__Can we not. That was a very upsetting time for both of us and we've discussed it enough. We've finally moved on so why don't you._

_**You're a little defensive Nathan are you hi—?**_

_**Haley: **__Please, those memories hurt regardless of the fact that we're past it. We almost lost our son. How or why are irrelevant. Those memories will always hurt._

_**So your split… Haley left you Nathan? She blamed you for the accident? You didn't go quietly though did you?**_

_**Nathan: **__No, I didn't. I kept calling her but she wouldn't take my calls. At the time I couldn't blame her. I still can't I almost cost her our son._

_**Speaking of your son, you just recently reconciled so before that was there a custody dispute or something?**_

_**Haley: **__No, Nathan was…he quietly stepped aside and let me raise our son._

_**Nathan: **__I had hurt her enough and our little guy almost didn't make it into the world because of me so I didn't feel like it was my place to try to fight for custody or even visitations. Haley was great though she didn't want to see me but she wanted me to be a part of Keith's life so she let my brother bring him to visit me._

_**She didn't want to see you? You say that literally like she went out of her way to avoid you?**_

_**Haley: **__I didn't want to see him. I had friends help me avoid him if necessary. It was bad something I'm not proud of but I was so hurt and so angry._

_**I'll say. So then after almost two years of not talking or seeing each other how did you end up back together?**_

_**Nathan: **__I've never stopped loving her. I never could and never will, believe me I tried but she's it for me. All I needed was for Haley to forgive me, see me, and talk to me. After a while I gave up hope that she would but I never stopped loving her. I figured she was never coming back._

_**Ok that's all nice and sweet but it doesn't really answer my question. Haley, do you want to give it a shot? How did you end up back together?**_

_**Haley: **__Love is a complicated emotion. I was so angry at Nathan. So angry I was blind. Well, not literally blind but I sure didn't want to see him. Right after the accident when Nathan told me it was his fault I would look at him and see what I almost lost. Then when Keith was born it got worse because I could literally see my son. He wasn't just a life inside of me he was my world and I almost lost him. I couldn't look at Nathan without blaming him, without hurting, without seeing what he almost cost me and I was sure that would never change. I made it a point not to see him I even avoided being place I knew he'd be, which wasn't hard with touring._

_I wanted a break this summer. I knew Nathan was going to Europe so I knew going back home would be safe. Fate had a different plan for this summer. Nathan broke his ankle and ended up home and before either of us knew the other was there we bumped into each other. I literally hadn't seen him in over a year and a half not in person anyway. When I saw him the anger was gone the blame was gone my son was fine and all the feelings for Nathan that I was sure would never go away were gone and the one feeling I buried and hoped would go away hadn't. I love him, never stopped never will. Anger is a complicated emotion too, powerful, it masks other emotions and if you let it, it takes control. The more you love someone the more you feel other emotions for that person as well that's why the anger was so strong. There's a thin line between love and hate. It's cliché but true sometimes love and hate can be intertwined. We had a lot of growing up to do, me especially. We realized we can't run from love even when it hurts._

_**Wow, that's really personal and deep. So things are good now?**_

_**Nathan: **__Yeah as long as we talk to each other always let each other in then we'll be ok. Love isn't just complicated it's strong and forgiving and it'll always pull people together but it's not always enough. Love is the most important thing in a relationship but without help working out the complications love can't hold a relationship together._

_**So what is next for Nathan and Haley Scott?**_

_**Nathan and Haley together: **__You'll see!_

"Wow, that was quite an interview," Lucas said putting down People magazine on his coffee table, "you got really personal Hales."

"I know, I hate the world knowing that much about me but I…it was the truth," she said.

"Maybe they'll leave it alone now that they know," Nathan said.

"So how are you guys doing, I mean after the other day," Lucas asked.

"We're good," Nathan said. "I'm manning up."

"Good because you guys need to be together I'm not sure the world could survive another Nathan and Haley separation," Lucas said laughing. "So how's Keith doing?"

"He's better, well seems better but he's still a little blah," Haley said, "the doctor said it would take a couple days or more for him to be normal again."

There was a knock on the door and Lucas answered. "Hey Rach, I wasn't expecting you but you're just in time for lunch. You guys don't mind do you," he said turning to ask Nathan and Haley.

"No," Nathan said shaking his head as he turned to look at Haley.

She looked away uneasily, "I guess not," she said as she put a blanket over Keith who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Maybe I should just come back later," Rachel said.

"No," Haley stood up, "come in, stay for lunch."

The four of them sat down for lunch and talked a little. It wasn't the most comfortable situation but it was a step forward for Rachel and Lucas and the acceptance of their friendship.

"You did good Hales," Nathan said as they climbed into the car.

"I tried," she sighed.


	51. Chapter 51

"So any word from Tim," Haley asked Brooke as they entered the mall.

"Yeah he met with admissions and financial. I guess all the meetings and stuff were finished today but he's not coming back for a couple of days. He's gonna visit friends in the city, check on our apartment," she said to Peyton as she joined them.

"Who's that," Peyton asked.

"Tim," Brooke answered. "Thanks for parking the car Peyt, I'm lazy."

"Yet we're gonna walk around the mall," Peyton laughed.

"Yeah but its shopping, my best event!" They all laughed, "oh look at this sundress," Brooke said staring into a store window. She took off into the store after it. Haley and Peyton followed.

"Hales I can't believe you left Keith at home," Peyton said, "I know how are you about not being with him."

"He's still really tired so it's what is best," she said browsing clothes, "besides Nathan is there."

"I love you tutor wife but I'm still mad at Nathan for not saying anything about Keith's fever," Brooke said holding a blouse up to herself for approval. Haley and Peyton shook their heads disapproving of the blouse. "I probably wouldn't have left Keith with him."

"Well we need to trust each other if we're going to be together. I think Nathan knows he messed up he won't again where Keith is concerned," Haley said, "he better not."

"I'm proud of you Hales," Peyton said, "it's a big step forgiving Nathan for messing up especially where Keith is concerned."

"Yeah well no one almost died this time, besides I think I overreacted a bit back then."

"I'll say," Brooke said. Peyton shot her a look, "what?"

"Says the girl who is still mad at Nathan now."

"So I'm not his wife and I didn't leave him that's all I meant she should have been mad but she did overreact a little then. I know it was a massive screw up but Nathan thought he was doing what was best for his family. I'm sure if he knew what was going to happen he never would have done it and it's about time Haley realized it."

"I think I realized that a while ago, just never said it cuz I didn't want to admit I screwed up too. That is why things need to be different this time," she paused, "alright… it's time to move on I don't want every mistake or fight or whatever between Nathan and I to come back to that."

"Alright moving on," Peyton said. "So what else is new?"

"Nathan and I had lunch at Lucas' the other day. Rachel just showed up uninvited. I guess she does that a lot."

"Did she stay," Brooke asked in shock.

"Yeah," Haley answered.

"How was it," Peyton asked.

"Well Lucas and I have talked about it and Nathan gave his opinion on the matter so I promised to be civil, so I was."

"Wow, I just avoid her. I don't know if I could be civil," Brooke said.

"Well Lucas insists she's different so I figure if he sees it then it's possible but I'm not going out of my way to be friends or anything," Haley said.

"Well you let us know how that goes," Brooke laughed and they continued shopping.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel said walking up to the counter at the café, "how was the lunch rush?"

"It was busy," Lucas answered, "but it's quiet now and I'm off so what are you up to?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to hit the gym?"

"Yeah, just give me a couple minutes to finish up," Lucas said.

"Ok," she said and hung out at the bar.

A few minutes later Lucas was ready, "let's go," he said. They left the café and headed down the street.

"Sorry about the other day," Rachel said.

"What," Lucas asked.

"When Nathan and Haley were over for lunch, I should have called first," she answered.

"No, don't worry about it," Lucas said, "you've never called in the past it wasn't a problem. You're a part of my life now so the other people in my life have to deal with that and they know it."

"I was surprised when Haley told me to stay," Rachel said.

"Yeah she made an effort, it was more for me but that'll change when she gets to know you."

"We'll see."

* * *

"This dress is so you tutor wife," Brooke said holding up a sun dress for approval.

"Yeah it is," Peyton agreed, "try it on."

"Ok," Haley said taking the dress and heading to the changing room in the back of the store.

"Holler for us when it's on, I wanna see," Brooke said.

"Ok," Haley laughed from just outside the changing room. She went in and began to undress when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID it was Nathan, "do you miss me that much," she asked as she answered.

"Hales," she could sense the distress in this voice.

"Nathan what is it," she asked worried.

"It's Keith, he's puking and his fever is back. He woke up from his nap like this. I called the doctor he wants to meet us at the ER." Haley thought her legs were going to give out on her. "Hales?"

"I'm on my way. I'll meet you there," she finally answered and hung up. "Brooke," she screamed.

In the front of the store Brooke looked at Peyton, who looked just as frightened as she felt. The girls rushed to the back of the store. Haley was already re-dressed and rushing toward them.

"What is it," Brooke asked.

"Keith, he's getting sick and his fever is back. Nathan is bringing him to the ER," she answered.

"Ok, let's go," Brooke said taking her by the hand as Peyton led the way to the car.


	52. Chapter 52

Peyton dropped Haley and Brooke off at the entrance to the ER and parked the car. Haley rushed up to the reception desk, "Keith Scott, I'm his mother." The nurse picked up the phone said something a few seconds later another nurse came out from the ER.

"Mrs. Scott," the second nurse said.

"Yes," Haley responded.

"Right this way," the nurse said and opened the door for her. Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her with them.

"Um Mrs. Scott, family only beyond that door," the nurse at the desk said.

Brooke turned quickly and said, "I'm her sister," and continued into the ER with Haley.

The nurse took them around a corner and Haley could see Nathan standing outside a door. Forgetting she was holding Brooke's hand Haley ran to Nathan, dragging Brooke along.

"Why are you out here," Haley asked him.

"The nurse is taking blood. I just thought I should leave," he answered.

"You didn't have to leave Mr. Scott you're his father and he's a minor. If you needed to leave the nurse would have asked," the nurse said. "You can go in if you want."

"Oh ok," Nathan said and the nurse left. "Um the doctor wanted him on an IV. I just thought I'd warn you," he said taking Haley's free hand and heading into the room.

The nurse just finished as they entered. "The doctor will be in shortly to explain things," the nurse said and left the three of them alone with Keith.

"Oh God," Haley said releasing Brooke's hand to cover her mouth. Her grip on Nathan's hand tightened as she approached her son asleep in the crib. In one arm was the IV through which they were hydrating him, in the other was a well from which the nurse had just drawn blood.

The doctor entered the room. Haley and Nathan both turned to look at him while Brooke stepped out of the way. "There is a young woman, blonde curly hair, asking for your son but the ER only allows family members," he said looking at Brooke for the last part.

"Peyton," Haley said sounding like she forgot about her.

"I'll go wait with her," Brooke said heading for the door.

"No, you guys shouldn't have to wait," Haley said, "go home."

"You sure," Brooke asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'll call you later," Haley answered. Brooke hugged her then left.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott we're giving Keith fluids to hydrate him and IV meds to help with the fever. What concerns me is that your son was on antibiotics for a strep infection for almost a week now. He should have been doing better. We are going to try a stronger antibiotic intravenously but as a precaution I have ordered some blood tests," the doctor said.

"Ok should we be worried," Nathan asked.

"Honestly we won't know much until the test results come back," the doctor answered.

"What about the well and the IV won't he try to pull them out," Haley asked.

"A nurse will be in to put braces on his hands so he won't be able to. He was sedated when they inserted them, that's why he is asleep."

"Can we hold him," Haley asked.

"Of course, the rocking chair is on the same side as the IV stand just be careful of the IV and tubing. We do want to admit him overnight to keep an eye on him until we know more. One of you will have to fill out paperwork," the doctor said.

"I'll do it," Nathan said and he and the doctor left the room.

Haley said in the rocker never taking her eyes off Keith. The nurse came back and put the braces on Keith's hands. When the door shut Keith rustled a little and Haley jumped to her feet to stand over him.

Nathan came back in, "the doctor said they're gonna move us upstairs soon." Haley didn't say anything. Nathan continued into the room and stood next to her. She collapsed into his arms sobbing, "hey hey, shhh shhh," he said gently wrapping his arms around her. "You're gonna wake him," he said. Haley continued to cry. "Shhh, baby, shh," he said stroking her hair. He pulled her over to the rocking chair. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap and rocked her as she continued to cry. "Hey it's gonna be alright the doctor is figuring out what's wrong."

"He's never been sick like this," she sobbed.

Nathan continued to rock her, "it's probably just that he needed stronger medicine."

"I hope so," she said finally calming down. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

The nurse came in with two orderlies. Nathan and Haley stood up, "Mr. and Mrs. Scott your son's room is ready upstairs."

"Ok," they said in unison.

* * *

"Hey sorry," Brooke said to Peyton as she rushed into the ER waiting area.

"How did you get back there," Peyton asked.

"I said I was Haley's sister," Brooke answered.

"Oh," Peyton paused, "how's Keith?"

"No idea yet. They were drawing blood when we got here and he's on an IV but that's all I know," she paused, "Haley told us not to wait she'll call later with an update."

"Oh ok," Peyton said and they began to leave.

"Um excuse me girls," the nurse from the desk called after them. She got closer then whispered, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but your friend's son is being moved to room 323 in pediatrics, they allow non-family visitors."

"Oh ok thanks," Peyton said.

"I would just give them a few minutes to get situated," the nurse said.

"Sure," Peyton said and she and Brooke sat down.

* * *

"So now what," Haley asked the nurse once they were settled in the new room.

"We wait and see if he responds to the new medication and for the blood test results," the nurse answered. "I'm sorry I don't have more answers for you," she said then left.

Haley stood over the crib as Nathan took a seat behind her. "I should call my mother and Lucas," Nathan said, "do you want me to call anyone for you?"

"Just Lucas," she mumbled.

"Are you sure," Nathan asked.

"Yeah, no reason to worry anyone until we know something. I told Brooke I'd call her later remember."

"Ok," Nathan said and picked up the phone and dialed. "Mom, hey um Keith's still sick. In fact he's worse so the doctor admitted him to keep an eye on him. They changed his antibiotics and did a blood test but we don't know anything yet," Nathan paused, "no, no don't come down. I'll call you again if we learn anything."

"What did she say," Haley asked after Nathan hung up.

"She's worried and wanted to come down," Nathan answered.

"No, no I don't want a big fuss. It'll be frightening enough for Keith," Haley said.

"I want to let Lucas know though," Nathan said.

"Of course I do too," Haley said.

As Nathan called Lucas there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Haley responded.

"Hey," Brooke said as she entered the room followed by Peyton. "The nurse told us they were moving you up here."

"You don't mind do you," Peyton asked.

"I guess not," Haley answered.

"So what's going on," Brooke asked.

"We don't really know yet," Nathan answered. "They're trying a new antibiotic and waiting on test results. They want to monitor him that's why they admitted him."

Keith began to wake. Haley picked him up. "Hey buddy, momma's here," she said as she sat in the rocker.

"What did Lucas say," Haley asked Nathan.

"He's stopping by. I couldn't talk him out of it," Nathan answered.

There was another knock on the door followed by the doctor entering. "Hi," the doctor said then looked at Peyton and Brooke, "can you give us a moment?"

"Sure, actually we're going to leave," Brooke said, "call me later."

"Yeah call if you need anything," Peyton said.

"Ok thanks guys," Haley said.


	53. Chapter 53

**Authors note: **_Short but sweet. I wanted to give you something before I left town for a few days. I've been busy but I know you'd kill me if I left until Tuesday and didn't update so... Anyway I will probably write while I'm on the plane but I doubt I will be able to update until I'm home and it won't be much because when I'm not in the air I will be busy. Be patient with me I promise it'll be worth the wait._

"The tests I ran on the blood came back negative. We are still going to wait and see if he responds to the new antibiotics. It's good to see him awake. I do want to run more tests though, urine and stool because there were high levels of waste products in the blood tests, so maybe that'll shed some light. Sometimes though we just don't respond to the first medication but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Thanks doc," Nathan said.

The doctor left and Nathan took a seat next to Haley and Keith, "you ok," he asked Haley, who was just staring at Keith.

"I will be when he is," she answered.

Haley fell asleep shortly after Keith did. She was still holding him. Nathan's eyes were beginning to close when the door opened and Lucas walked in. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Nathan whispered back as he stood up. He took Keith from Haley and put him in the crib. "Let's go outside and talk."

"Ok," Lucas said and they went into the hallway. "What's going on?"

"We're still waiting to see if he responds to the new antibiotics. I guess there were high levels of waste in his blood test so they want to do more tests."

"How's Haley doing?"

"She's a wreck man. I don't even know what to do or say. I feel helpless. I'm trying so hard to be strong for her but I'm a mess too," Nathan answered.

Lucas hugged his little brother, "that answers my question about you." Nathan hugged him back. "I'm here for you man. Whatever you need."

"Thanks Luke," Nathan said. They headed back into the room. Both Haley and Keith were awake. Haley was holding him.

"Hey," Lucas said. Keith looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Lucas," Haley said and he gave her a one armed half hug.

"How's my little guy," Lucas asked holding out his arms.

"Wook," Keith's tiny little muffled voice mustered. He reached for his uncle and Haley handed him over and stood to let Lucas sit. She was smiling as she leaned into Nathan.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "maybe that's a good sign," he said. She nodded.

Keith cuddled up to Lucas who reached for a book from under the crib. "You guys wanna go grab some food or something? I'll stay with him."

"I don't know," Haley said hesitantly.

"Hales it's me. I won't let anything happen and you don't have to go far. Just go to the cafeteria, eat," Lucas said.

She thought about it a while, "oh ok," she finally sighed. Nathan took her hand, "we'll be right back," she said. Lucas began to read the story as they left.

* * *

"Hey what's going on," Brooke said answering her cell.

"We're still waiting and they're running more tests," Haley answered.

"How are you holding up," Brooke asked concerned.

"I'm ok," Haley said, "Lucas is with him now so Nathan and I could eat."

"Oh ok, well you let me know if you need anything."

"Could you actually run by the house and throw together an overnight bag for me and Nathan?"

"Sure no problem, I'll be there in a bit."

* * *

Haley and Nathan walked back into Keith's room. Lucas was in the rocker just watching Keith sleep in the crib. "I think he's out for the night," Lucas said to them.

"Thanks for staying with him," Nathan said.

"No problem," Lucas said, "I just wasn't sure she'd actually leave him."

"Ha-ha," Haley said, "I almost didn't."

"You did good hon," Nathan said putting his arm around her shoulder. "I know it wasn't easy with him being sick but we didn't go far."

"It was only because it was Lucas. If it had been anyone else I probably wouldn't have left."

"Thanks," Lucas said standing, "it means a lot you trust me that much."

"You know I do," Haley said.

"Yeah, me too," Nathan said.

"I should go," Lucas said. "I have plans with Rachel. I didn't get a chance to cancel so I just hope she's up for more of a low key night than we're used to."

"Ha," Haley said. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Call me on my cell or home or the café, maybe we'll just hang out there. Ok call if you need anything."

"Ok," both Nathan and Haley said nodding and Lucas left.

Shortly after Lucas left there was a knock on the door and Brooke entered.

"Hey, I hope this will do," she said handing the bag to Haley.

"You kept it casual right," Haley asked.

"You're staying in a hospital for God's sake," she laughed. "How's he doing," she asked nodding toward Keith.

"No change," Nathan answered as Haley walked over to the crib.

"How's she doing," Brooke whispered to Nathan.

"I'm trying to help her keep it together but I'm not doing too good a job."

"I'm sure you are," she patted his shoulder then joined Haley. "How was dinner?"

"Great, cafeteria food you know," Haley answered. "Lucas was right though I needed to eat."

"Good," Brooke said, "so Lucas stayed and you actually left?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded, "you just missed him actually. He had plans with Rachel something about the café."

"Oh," Brooke said, "I should probably go before they kick me out, you know visiting hours."

"Alright," Haley said turning toward her, "thanks for everything, "she said hugging her.

"Don't mention it," Brooke said hugging her back. "And if you need anything else or hear something, please call me."

"Ok," Haley agreed.

"Bye," Brooke said and waved to Nathan as she headed out.


	54. Chapter 54

"Hey baby," Brooke said.

"Hey yourself," Tim said back. "What's up?"

"Keith's still sick. They admitted him to the hospital to try and figure out if it's the antibiotics or something more," Brooke said.

"What? That's awful. How are Haley and Nathan?"

"About as well as can be expected," Brooke answered.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"I'll come back sooner if you want."

"No, no stay, see your friends come back next week like you planned."

"Ok well call me if anything new comes up ok?"

"Of course I will. How are things in the city anyway? How's my apartment?"

"Things are good. Your apartment is good. I miss you though."

"I miss you too babe," Brooke said. "I'm glad you worked your school stuff out though," Brooke said.

"Yeah, well I gotta go. I'm meeting up with some of the guys."

"Oh, ok have fun."

"I love you," Tim said.

"Love you too," Brooke said and hung up.

Peyton came into the room. "How is Tim? I assume that's who you were talking to."

"Yeah it was. I just filled him in on what's going on here. He's good though, worried about Keith and Naley but I told him not to change his plans."

"So how was camp Naley when you dropped their stuff off," Peyton asked.

"Not much better than earlier but they're together," Brooke answered. "Lucas visited and stayed with Keith while Nathan and Haley got food."

"Haley actually left Keith," Peyton asked.

"Yeah, but it was with Lucas so that doesn't surprise me," Brooke said.

"Yeah, I guess not," Peyton said. "So what's up for tonight?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to go out, like out out," Brooke said, "but I don't really want to sit around thinking about little Keith in the hospital either."

"Ok well Mouth should be here any minute then maybe we'll just go for a ride or something."

"Ok," Brooke said.

"A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Mouth came in. "Hey," he said. Both girls said hey back. "Any change with Keith? Peyton filled me in," he said to Brooke.

"No, nothing new. They're running more tests and just waiting to see what the results are or if he responds to the new antibiotics," Brooke answered.

"Oh," Mouth sighed, "so what are our plans tonight?"

"Keeping it low key," Peyton answered.

"Do you guys wanna go for a walk," Brooke asked.

"Yeah sure," Mouth said.

"Yeah I guess," Peyton answered.

"Alright," Brooke said and they headed out.

* * *

"Hope you don't mind if we just hang out here tonight," Lucas said to Rachel from behind the counter where he was brewing coffee.

"No I don't mind, but is it just you and me," she asked.

"No," Lucas laughed, "I called the guys. I couldn't get a hold of Mouth but Skills, Fergie, and Junk are gonna hang out. Junk's girlfriend is visiting him so she'll be here too."

"Ok," Rachel said.

Lucas poured her a cup of coffee then went over to the jukebox and pressed a bunch of buttons, "there that should play until I turn it off," he said.

"Wow, magic fingers," Rachel said, "it's too bad you don't have a girlfriend, you'd make her happy."

"Eww," Lucas laughed and playfully pushed her, "nasty."

"Well you know what they say," she laughed, "you would."

They laughed some more. There was a knock at the café door. It was the guys. For the most part they had been pretty accepting of Rachel though none of them had really dealt with Rachel's drama in high school except Mouth who hadn't really seen her much this summer.

Lucas opened the door for them, "hey guys," he said as he slapped each of their hands stopping after Junk.

"Lucas, Rachel, this is Becky," Junk said.

"Hi nice to meet you," Lucas said sticking out his hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you," Rachel said after Lucas. They shook hands also.

"How's the little guy doing," Skills asked.

"He was awake when I was there earlier but really there's nothing new since I told you what was up," Lucas answered.

"Man that's rough," Fergie said.

"I think it's cool that we're just chillin' tonight instead of out partying, just incase something happens," Skills said.

There was another knock at the door. Lucas looked over and saw Mouth, Brooke, and Peyton. He opened the door, "Hey what are you guys up to?"

"We were just out for a walk, passing by and saw you all," Brooke said. "Having a party and didn't invite us?"

"Sorry, it was a last minute thing. I tried to get a hold of you Mouth," Lucas said.

"Yeah I'm having issues with my cell. I'm trying to get a new one."

"Well it looks like we all had the same idea. Just hang out keep our minds off the bad stuff," Peyton said.

"Yeah well why don't you guys hang out here with us," Lucas said. They all came in and said their hello's and introduced themselves to Junk's girlfriend.

Brooke went behind the counter and helped Lucas with the snack bowls and drinks. "How you doing Lucas," she asked him.

"I'm a little worried," he admitted, "Nathan and Haley just got back together and now this. I just hope it's the meds and Keith will be alright. How are you doing? I know how much you care for him."

"I'm ok," she said, "gotta be strong for Haley and Nathan. I just hope everything's ok, my little guy deserves it, they all do." She moved from behind the counter and joined Peyton who was talking to Skills and Fergie.

Mouth had wandered over toward the window once he got a drink. He was staring out at the street with his back to everyone. "You alright," Rachel asked coming up from behind to stand next to him.

"Yeah, just hoping for good things. Nathan and Haley have been through enough," Mouth said.

"Yeah they have but whoever said life was easy was wrong," Rachel said, "I thought you and I went through this in high school?"

"Yeah, I guess we did," Mouth said. "Rach, I'm sorry we haven't talked much this summer and I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch."

"No big deal," Rachel said, "no body from Tree Hill stayed in touch after the crap I pulled in high school. I can't blame anyone."

"Yeah but we were friends and I knew you were good at heart," he said.

"Yeah so, I still pulled some serious stuff with some of your best friends. Good intentions intended or not it was the wrong way all around."

"Still, I knew your heart," he said, "according to what Lucas has told me, you've finally accepted the goodness in yourself."

"Yeah, I guess the pre-surgery Rachel finally won control on the inside anyway."

"Good for you Rach, I hope you mean it," he said then headed back to the group. Rachel headed back over to the group shortly after Mouth.

They all hung out and talked for a while. Peyton and Brooke were even civil toward Rachel and they were surprised by her. Eventually people went their separate ways for the night.


	55. Chapter 55

_Authors Note: Sorry about the wait... I've had this ud for a while but my internet has been down still is so I needed to upload when I had a free chance at school. I will try to update again soon maybe even tomorrow._

Nathan lay wide awake next to Haley on the tiny cot the hospital provided. The two of them barely fit on it alone let alone the two of them on it together. Nathan had an arm around Haley's waist his head was close to hers. He whispered, "Hales, you awake." There was no answer she was asleep. Nathan carefully stood up and walked over to the crib and stood over a sleeping Keith.

Haley's eyes opened. She could see Nathan's back as he stood over Keith, "I don't know what's wrong little man but you're a Scott so you gotta fight it and fight it hard. Ok? I'm trying to be strong for your momma but I don't know what to do. I'm helpless, I can't help her so let the medicine work so we can get out of here," Nathan was whispering to Keith.

Haley quietly got up, "Nathan is that what you think, that you're helpless," she asked. "You know I woke up because I couldn't feel you next to me," she said as she walked toward him, "and I only fell asleep in the first place because you were holding me." He took her in his arms, "if you weren't here I'd be a wreck."

"I just wish I could make this all better," he said.

"Nathan you're not God. You're doing enough," she said stroking his hair, "let's try and sleep."

* * *

"Hey," Lucas said entering Keith's room. Haley was tidying up the room while Nathan held an awake Keith by the window.

"Hey Luke," Haley said and continued cleaning.

"Hey, we're just looking out the window," Nathan said as Lucas joined them.

"Wook."

"Hey buddy. It's good to see you up," Lucas said then looked out the window.

"Look there's a plane," Nathan said to Keith pointing at it out the window.

Lucas joined Haley, "he looks good, like he has more energy."

"Yeah, I hope that's a good sign but we haven't seen the doctor yet today."

Nathan came over, "what are you two talking about?"

"Just how good he looks today," Lucas said sticking his arms out for Keith.

Keith recoiled and rested his head on Nathan's shoulder. "Oh wow," Nathan laughed, "daddy's boy." He pulled the IV stand over to the rocker and sat, "sorry man."

"Maybe he's just tired," Lucas said in his defense.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor entered. "Good morning all. How's our little trooper doing?"

"You tell us," Nathan said.

"Actually that is why I'm here," the doctor said then looked at Lucas, "can you excuse us?"

"He's staying," Haley said.

"Yeah he's my brother," Nathan said.

"Ok well then," the doctor said, "there were high levels of protein as well as traces of blood in Keith's urine sample and high levels of creatinine and urea in the blood sample. With a streptococcal infection present I suspect Keith has glomerulonephritis."

"Glomerul what," Nathan asked standing and putting Keith in the crib.

"Glomerulonephritis, it's an inflammation of the Kidney's filtering mechanism. Usually there are no symptoms but if there are they are usually flu like thus Keith's symptoms."

"Ok well you said you suspect," Haley said, "how do you know for sure? If it is glomerul whatever what do we do?"

"The only way to know for sure is a kidney biopsy but if it is glomerulonephritis we would treat it exactly as Keith is being treated now, with medicine."

"So we just wait for him to get better," Lucas asked.

"Yes," the doctor said.

"I want to know for sure," Haley said.

"Are you sure," the doctor asked.

Haley looked at Nathan and he looked at the doctor, "order the biopsy," Nathan said.

"Ok," the doctor said and began to leave.

"Hey doc," Nathan said and the doctor turned to look at him, "did the strep infection cause this?"

"Yes," the doctor answered.

"Would it have made a difference if the strep was detected sooner," Nathan asked looking at the ground.

"No, it would have happened either way," the doctor answered.

Nathan sighed and sat back in the rocker. The doctor left and Haley stood behind Nathan with her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm going to go, let you process the news. I'll be back later," Lucas said. He left quietly.

"You were blaming yourself weren't you," Haley asked Nathan coming around to face him. He nodded and looked away. "This is not your fault," Haley said sitting on his lap and pulling his cheeks to face her, "you heard the doctor."

He hugged her.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse entered. Nathan and Haley stood. "We're ready to do the biopsy."


	56. Chapter 56

_Authors Note: Still having internet problems but I'm doing my best to update thanks for hanging in there._

"Yeah, they did a biopsy," Nathan spoke into the phone. "We wanted to know for sure if it's what the doctor thinks it is." There was a knock at the door. Haley looked up from the rocker where she was holding a sleeping Keith. Brooke entered. Nathan nodded and waved then continued his phone conversation.

"Hey tutor mom. How's the kiddo," Brooke asked Haley as she sat next to her.

"I'm not sure," Haley said looking at her son.

"What do you mean?"  
"The doctor thinks he has glomerulonephritis, I think he called it. It's inflammation of the kidney's glomeruli, the filtering thing. It's caused by a strep infection and treatable with medication but the only way to know if that's what it is besides waiting to see if the medicine works is a biopsy."

"Wow, a biopsy? So are we just waiting to see if the medicine works?"  
"I had to know for sure. What if it isn't and we wait around for medicine to work while whatever is wrong gets worse."

"Fair enough," Brooke said, "I really hope this is all figured out soon and Keith is better."

"Me too," Haley sighed.

"You too what," Nathan asked joining their conversation having ended his.

"We both want this to be over and have everything ok," Brooke answered for Haley.

"I think that's what everyone wants," Nathan said taking Keith from Haley and placing him in the crib. Then he took a seat next to the girls.

"What did your mom say," Haley asked Nathan.

"She's worried about us," he said, "and I'm sure she is on her way down here. I couldn't talk her out of it thins time. She's bringing food I guess," he laughed. "How is Tim," Nathan asked Brooke.

"He's good. He got his school stuff figured out and he's visiting friends in the city until next week," she answered.

"That's good," Haley said.

Brooke hung out for a little while then took off for lunch plans with Peyton. Shortly after Brooke left Deb showed up and with food sure enough.

"Hey honey," Deb said entering the room carrying a bag which she quickly put down as she rushed to hug Haley, "how are you holding up?"

"Oh thanks mom," Nathan said from over by the window. Deb just ignored him.

"I'll be better when he is," Haley answered, "I just want to know for sure what's wrong."

"I know honey, I know," Deb said. "Well I brought you some food that's actually edible so here eat," she said as she started to unload the contents of the bag.

They all sat down for lunch. Deb asked about the upcoming move and school and work. The answers she got in return were half hearted but it was a conversation one the less and hopefully helped with the Keith related stress.

When lunch was finished Deb cleaned up as Haley and Nathan tended to Keith by the window. There was a knock and the doctor entered. He saw Deb first, "oh hello."

"Hello I'm Deb, Nathan's mother."

The doctor introduced himself as Nathan and Haley joined them. "We might want to have this conversation privately," the doctor suggested.

"I'll go," Deb said quickly.

"No it's ok Deb stay," Haley said with fear in her voice. Why would the doctor not want Deb there? Maybe if she stayed it wouldn't be as bad as Haley was thinking.

Deb could sense what Haley was thinking but knew it would probably be better if she wasn't in the room. "I'll just wait out in the waiting room at the end of the hall."

"Ok," Nathan said as Deb left.

Haley looked at the doctor once the door was closed, "should I sit for this," she asked nervously.

"You might want to," the doctor answered truthfully.

Haley looked at Nathan who put Keith in the crib then began to sit himself, "I think I'll stand actually," she said and Nathan quickly popped back up.

"Alright, well I put a rush on the biopsy and I'm glad you wanted and that I rushed it. Keith does indeed have glomerulonephritis unfortunately though it's worse than I originally thought."

Nathan looked at Haley but she was fixed on the doctor with a terrified look on her face. He took her hand and she squeezed it.

"I thought Keith had acute glomerulonephritis, which he probably did but it has since progressed to chronic. It is very rare that it progresses to chronic let alone so rapidly."

"So what does this mean," Nathan asked, "its worse I assume? Is it treated differently?"

"Yes unfortunately chronic is worse it usually results in the destruction of the glomeruli and sometimes in renal failure."

"Renal failure," Haley could barely say the words.

"Keith is , well I'm not sure how or why but it has progressed so rapidly that he is in renal failure but it may be reversible with dialysis which will do the filtering for the kidneys and with medication," the doctor paused, "I don't want to guarantee this will help especially with how far and fast this has progressed already. I'd like to go ahead with preparations for the next step."

"Ok," Nathan said. Haley's grip on his hand was increasingly tighter. "So what is that?"

"Well if the renal failure doesn't reverse in 48 hours I believe transplantation will be necessary," the doctor paused because Haley finally lost it. She was barely standing. Nathan had caught her and she was sobbing into his arms.

"Shhh, baby, shhh," Nathan said soothing stroking her hair. "So what does that mean, both kidneys are failing if we're talking transplantation because people can live with one kidney," Haley quieted when she heard what Nathan was saying. "So what does happen next? Does he go on a list wait for some other kids kidney, what?"

"Well we do put him on the national list but that is only as a last resort, back up. His best bet is a living donor."

"Like a sibling or something," Nathan asked, Haley couldn't yet speak.

"Yeah or even a parent or grandparent, usually someone related but sometimes not."

"Wait you mean he could receive an adult kidney wouldn't it be too big?"

"Actually no, at his age his kidneys are almost fully developed and if we transplant before the kidneys are fully destroyed the new kidney may get the kidneys working again."

"So we need to be tested to see if we're a match," Haley finally asked.

"Yeah and you should have any willing friends and family on hand or have them tested anyway whichever you decide. We'll send the two of you down to the lab later and anyone else you want tested let me know. Also I've called in a colleague of mine who's a renal specialist to take over the case and I'll consult."

"Ok," Nathan didn't really know what to say, "thanks doc."

"We're going to arrange for a dialysis machine to be brought in but he won't be on it all the time. Until then I'd like to send him up for a dialysis session now."

"I'll go with him," Haley said, "go find your mother and call Lucas and have him round up the troops."

"Ok," Nathan said and kissed her on the forehead then quickly kissed Keith on the forehead as well.


	57. Chapter 57

_Author's Note: sorry for the delay in update I know I promised it sooner. If anything is mispelled or doesn't make sense I'm sorry I had a few tonight and that's probably the reason... If there is one thing I could ask of all you fan's it's support the Troops not necessairly the war or the reason's they're over there but support the men and women giving their lives. My brothers reserve unit was activated today and he is headed over sea's so I am a little stressed not to mentioned distracted but I promise my love for my fanfic will probably prove a therapy just stick with me through this particular entry cuz there might be some typo's and possibly some parts that are repetitive or just don't make sense but I hope not sorry I will update soon and with out the lengthy montage explaining my delay and silly mistakes (if there are any... again if there are I apologize) goodnight and enjoy._

Nathan walked slowly to the waiting room at the end of the hallway trying to take in what just happened. He entered the waiting room staring at the floor.

Deb could tell something was wrong. Nathan was pale, trembling, and wasn't looking at her. "Nathan, honey what's wrong," she asked standing.

"Um," he paused. He was just barely whispering, "Keith's really sick. He has what the doctor suspected but its worse than he thought and he's pretty sure he's going to need a kidney transplant."

"What," Deb hugged Nathan, "oh God Nathan. What can I do?"

He hugged her back, "get tested to see if you're a match. Family members are the best bet," he paused, "I have to call Lucas."

"Ok honey, I'll go back to the room with Haley and Keith," Deb said.

"Uh, Keith's upstairs for dialysis, filter for the kidneys. Haley went with him but you can wait in the room," Nathan said.

"Ok," Deb said and headed to the room.

Nathan sat down next to the courtesy phone and dialed Lucas. "Hey Nate what's up," Lucas answered.

"Uh Luke, Keith's worse than we thought he probably needs a kidney transplant," Nathan said.

"Awe geese, Nathan, I'll be right there," Lucas said.

"Wait Luke I need a favor," Nathan paused, "I need you to call anyone you think would donate a kidney if they could and have them come to the hospital to get tested."

"Yeah no problem I call everyone then I'll be right there," Lucas replied.

Nathan was sitting n the rocker and Deb was in the chair next to him. Both were waiting silently for Keith and Haley's return. The door opened and a nurse and an orderly rolled the crib back into the room and locked the wheels. Haley was right behind them. Nathan stood up, "Lucas is calling people to come get tested."

"Ok," Haley collapsed in the chair to check on Keith as the nurse and orderly left. "Is he ok," Nathan asked.

"Yeah the dialysis just tired him out he fell asleep on the way back down," Haley said.

"Oh ok well Lucas is gathering the troops," he said.

"Good," Haley said.

The doctor knocked then entered the room. "The lab is ready for you. Did you want to be tested also," he asked Deb.

"Yes I would," she answered.

"Ok I'll call and tell them to expect one more person then maybe more later?"

"Yeah, I'm sure there will be more," Haley said, "actually I'd like to wait for Lucas before we go to the lab. Then you can get a better count of the others who want to be tested and maybe arrange for them to be tested later."

"Ok," the doctor said, "just page the nurse when you're ready to go to the lab and she'll escort you down and figure out how many others want to be tested."

* * *

Lucas knocked then entered Keith's room, "hey so I came with a crowd of people and the nurse stopped us and asked the others to wait in the waiting room at the end of the hall."

"Oh ok," Haley said.

"So I figured you'd want to see me?"

"Yeah actually will you stay with Keith while we go to the lab to get tested," Haley asked.

"Yeah sure, there are more people coming to meet us anyway I'll give the nurse a full count so she can let the lab know. Does that sound alright?"  
"Yeah that's actually what the doctor wants," Nathan said.

"Ok well we're going to go to the lab. Please stay with him don't leave him," Haley asked.

"Promise," Lucas said and Haley, Nathan, and Deb left the room.


	58. Chapter 58

"Lucas, how are you," the doctor asked just to make conversation. "So Haley say's you've gathered some friends and family to be tested?"

"Yes, I have they're in the waiting room," he answered.

"Ok well I'll go get a count for the lab," the doctor said.

The doctor went down the hall to the waiting room. "Hello," he began, "wow there are more of you than I expected." He explained what the procedure would be then he began to count them, Karen, Kaitlyn, Larry, Peyton, Brooke, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, Fergie, and Junk. "Alright," he said then went to the phone and called the lab, "ok," he said when he hung up, "when Nathan, Haley, and Deb return from the lab we'll wait 20 minutes then send down four of you. Then when they return wait 20 minutes again and send down four more and do that again with the last two and Lucas."

"Ok sounds good," Karen spoke for the group.

They were all informed that they needed to wait at least a day for the results maybe longer. Haley and Nathan thanked them all for being there but told them they didn't have to stay. Most of them stayed a little while longer though. Once in a while someone would pop into the room for a bit. Eventually most everyone left except for Lucas and Rachel who stayed with Luke. Deb was the last to leave and Nathan walked her to her car while Lucas and Rachel stayed with Haley and Keith.

"Thanks for everything Lucas," Haley said as she hugged him.

"Sure buddy," he said as he hugged her back.

"Rachel, thank you too," Haley said.

"Don't mention it," she said, "I know you and Nathan can handle anyone or anything but no one deserves this."

"Thank," Haley said scrunching her forehead. She wasn't sure why Rachel thought it necessary to say that but she decided not to bring it up.

"Alright," Lucas said, "well we're going to get going."

"Ok," Haley said as Nathan was coming back in the room.

"Leaving so soon," Nathan joked, "thanks Luke," he said as he slapped his brother's hand and gave him a hug.

Lucas and Rachel left and Keith awoke. Haley held him in the rocker.

She seemed troubled and Nathan could tell, "what's the matter," he asked her.

"Oh nothing," she said, "it's just something Rachel said."

"Well what did she say?"

"She just sounded like the person the tabloids interviewed."

"What do you mean?"

"She said she knew you and I could handle anyone or anything but no one deserved this."

"Wow that does sound like the person from the tabloids," Nathan said, "but you don't really think it was her do you. I mean Lucas swears she's different."

"I know he does but its Rachel. In the past we wouldn't even be having this conversation," Haley said.

"I don't know," Nathan said, "let's not worry about it tonight."

"Ok," she said sounding exhausted. She continued to rock Keith as she put her head back against the chair and let her eyes close.

Nathan took Keith and sat next to her and began to read a story to him.

* * *

The next day Lucas stopped by. "Hey any word yet on any results," he asked.

"No not yet," Nathan answered flipping the channel on the TV to Sports Center.

"How's he doing today," Lucas asked Haley who was on the floor with Keith who was playing with a truck.

"He seems alright," she answered, "um Luke can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what's up," he asked as Haley stood up.

"Well Rachel said something yesterday that caught my attention," Haley said as Nathan came over to join them.

"What did she say," Lucas asked.

"Something that sounded like the person from the tabloids. Something like Nathan and I could survive anything or any—"

"Oh yeah I remember that," he said, "it's true though and besides she probably read the tabloids."

"Or she sold us out," Haley said.

"I doubt it," Lucas said, "you've spent time with her she's changed."

There was a knock at the door and the doctor entered. "Hello everyone."

"Hi doc," Nathan said, "any results yet?"

"There are a few coming back but I need the person who was tested to be present when I read the results and I need them to allow for me to tell you as well," the doctor said.

"Ok that makes sense," Haley said, "so what about our test results?"

"That's what I have right here," he said holding up some folders. "There was a problem with Nathan's test though."

Haley and Nathan looked at each other then the doctor, "what's the problem," Nathan asked.

"There was a problem with the computer data recording system and your results weren't computed. It's an older program that we're trying to phase out but when the lab is busy it gets used. I put in an order to have only experienced technicians and computers on your case and they are rerunning the test on the samples they took from you. Unfortunately we'll have to wait longer for your results."

"That… well at least it's straightened out," Nathan said.

"Ok well so far then we only have Haley's results," the doctor said. "Haley I'm sorry you're not a match."

Haley began to cry and Nathan hugged her, "its ok Hales."

"The specialist will be in later today and we will be calling people as test results come back," the doctor paused, "sorry again for the mix up and that you're not a match Haley."

She nodded, "thank you."

"Bye Keith," the doctor waved to the boy who was still playing with his truck. "Make sure he stays on the play mat and not on the dirty floor. Lucas," he looked at him, "we'll be in touch."


	59. Chapter 59

"Baby it's bad," Brooke said to Tim on the phone, "come back home."

"What's the matter? I got your message the other day but I've been busy. I didn't think you sounded upset though or I would have called sooner. How bad is it?"

"It's bad real bad and getting worse," she paused, "Keith has that kidney condition but it's advancing real fast and they flew in a specialist. He needs a transplant."

"Oh wow," Tim said.

"It gets worse," Brooke said, "they've tested a lot of us to see if we're a match. So far Haley, Deb, Karen, Kaitlyn, Larry, Peyton, Mouth, Skills, Fergie, and I are all not matches. We're still waiting for results on Junk, Lucas, and Nathan and family members are the best match so we're keeping our fingers crossed."

"Well my flight is tomorrow mid-day do you want me to try and leave today or early tomorrow," he asked.

"No, no but maybe you could be tested there that way when you come home you'll know if you're a match," she said.

"Ok well I'll look into it but I'll probably need some information."

"Ok I'll talk to the doctor here then," Brooke said.

"Alright I'm going to try and do this then," he said, "love you."

"I love you too," Brooke said. Then she headed to visit Haley, Nathan, and Keith.

* * *

Brooke was plopped down on the play mat playing with Keith and explaining that Tim was being tested so they would have his results when he got home tomorrow. The doctor entered at the tail end of what Brooke was saying and took a card from his pocket and wrote on the back, "here have his information faxed to this number," he said handing her the card.

"Ok thanks," she said.

"No problem. Um Brooke could you excuse us for a moment," the doctor asked.

"Yeah sure," she said getting to her feet flashing Haley a concerned look as she left.

"Nathan we're still waiting on your results we should have them later. We got the results back for Lucas and Junk and we have spoken to them," the doctor paused. Nathan looked at Haley who looked at Keith still playing on the mat. "Neither of them were a match. I'm sorry."

Nathan sighed, "so it's up to me," he picked Keith up and put him in the playpen. He kissed his forehead and then walked over to the window.

Keith laid down and Haley walked over and covered him. "I'm going to set him up on dialysis since he's resting," the doctor said.

Haley watched over Keith until she heard the door shut then she turned around and Nathan was still staring out the window. She walked over and stood next to him. His hands were resting on the windowsill. "It's going to work out," she said, "you'll be a match." She put her hand on his and he quickly recoiled.

He turned himself completely away from her, "that's what I'm afraid of."

"What," she snapped quickly.

"No, oh God, no," Nathan said turning around quickly, "I hope I am a match. It's been hard enough asking the people already here to be tested but if I'm not a match we would have to go deeper into our family trees."

"Well then what is it," she asked trying to get close but again he turned.

"Hales you know if I'm a match," he paused, "he's my son for God sake."

She walked up behind him looped her arm in his and rested her chin on his shoulder, "Nathan what's wrong?"

"I can't believe this is bothering me this much," he paused, "I can't play basketball with one kidney. No NCAA, no NBA."

Haley turned him to face her, "of course that would bother you Nathan. Basketball has been in your life since you were Keith's age. It's always been your dream to play in the NBA."

"I don't know what else to do in life. What would I do? Who would I be," he asked going over to the chair. He sat and began to cry.

"You'd be my husband," Haley said standing in front of him. She took his head in her hands, "you'd be Keith's father, his hero."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I feel so guilty for feeling like this. I mean it's my son's life."

"Nathan you're only human," Haley said kneeling down.

"You know I'd do anything for him. If I'm a match there's no doubt I'm giving him a kidney," Nathan said.

"Baby I know," she said, "I know."

"I need you to know that," he said.

* * *

Lucas had stopped by to check on them. He was a little upset he wasn't a match. There was a feeling in the room that something was wrong but both Nathan and Haley said things were fine so he didn't push the issue.

"So Tim was tested," Lucas asked.

"Yeah Brooke just called to let us know. Tim was tested and she gave him the fax number to the lab here. We should know the results tomorrow when he gets back," Haley said.

"That's good but any word yet Nate? Maybe your results are good," Lucas asked.

"No nothing yet," Nathan mumbled. Just then there was a knock at the door and the doctor entered.

"Hi," he said, "Nathan we have your results."

"Yeah," he said looking away. He walked over to Keith, "doc he's been sleeping a lot today and well he seemed better the other day but now he seems worse again. Is everything ok?"

"Well you were told I'd be taking over the case because I'm a renal specialist. That means I deal with kidney issues. What's happening to your son, how it's happening, how quickly it's happening; I've only seen three other cases like it. One was an adult so it's irrelevant. The other two, one had a transplant rather quickly and is now about to start kindergarten in a few weeks. The other child we couldn't find a match for after three weeks his kidneys failed and he was on permanent dialysis for about a month before his other organs began reacting and we lost him. Dialysis is not a permanent fix it just buys us time to find a kidney that will function. So transplanting when we find a match is a must."

"Ok," Nathan said not sure that answered his question though some how it seemed like the doctor knew that answer would change the subject back to his results. "So the results?"

"Well you are a match," he answered.

Nathan sighed and Haley hugged Lucas.

"So, transplant tomorrow. I've booked the OR for 10am. Does that sound good?" Nathan nodded and the doctor left.

Nathan looked at Haley, "I'm going for a walk."

She could see the fear in his face and she didn't know what to say so she just nodded.


	60. Chapter 60

_Author's Note: This chapter is short and sweet I wanted to get it to you quickly so I could address something. I wrote the last chapter before doing some research but even after the research was done I know the chapter wouldn't have changed the only difference is this note would have been on that chapter instead. A few of you have left reviews questioning Nathan's not being able to play basketball with one kidney. I did not look into this before writing it. Although it is rare there have been two NBA players (that I know of now) to play with only one kidney. Also the NCAA doesn't have any rules against it either though I have found some documents that state a doctor would strongly suggest not playing contact sport with one kidney but in the long run it has been left up to the player. I know most places don't allow minors (including high school students) to play contact sports with only one kidney and that was where I was basing my storyline from. For story line purposes I do believe that I would still have written the last chapter the same way so just keep in mind it is a work of fiction and the truth is stretched a little just like with the kidney problem being this severe I have stretched reality that way as well. I do like to keep the story as realistic as possible but stretching the truth for storyline purposes is sometimes necessary. With that said I would like to thank you all for reading and for paying attention to detail I am impressed and encouraged by the knowledge you possess and allow me to possess as well so thanks again and keep reading its about to get interesting._

"Is he alright," Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Haley answered honestly. "He's upset because he can't play basketball with one kidney."

"That's understandable," Lucas said. "Basketball was his life until you came along and it became his life again when you left. That is until you and Keith came back."

"Yeah but the amount of time we were in his life versus basketball," she paused, "basketball would win."

"Hales," he said. "He'd save Keith in a heartbeat even if it means giving up basketball."

"Yeah you're right," she said, "I just hope he'll be ok."

* * *

Nathan walked down to the pier. He knew his dreams since childhood died the second he was a match but his son got to live so why was he so sad? He felt guilty for feeling this way and he couldn't face Haley. Just a walk, some fresh air, maybe that would help ease these feelings for him. He stood looking out at the water. Where does he go from here? What would he become and would it be good enough? He took a deep breath and sighed. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

"He's still not answering," Haley said to Lucas, "in fact it's been going straight to voicemail for the last hour. That can only mean one of two things, he shut his phone off or the battery died."

"Well maybe he's on his way back," Lucas said trying to sound reassuring.

"Lucas it's midnight. It was only supposed to be a walk. After four hours I was worried. After six I started calling him every five minutes and calling places I thought he'd be. But now," she paused, "Lucas it's been nine house and Deb hasn't heard from him either."

"Do you want me to go look again," he asked her.

"You've done that already three times," she said. "Luke I'm scared."

"Alright we're calling the cops," Lucas said.

* * *

"Mrs. Scott from what you've told me, you just recently got back together after almost two years apart, basketball is the only thing that's been a constant for him and now he'll have to give that up. I hate to say it but I think your husband got scared and ran," the officer said.

"No, no way," Haley said shaking her head, "we talked about it earlier. He made sure I understood he'd do anything for Keith."

"Maybe he was covering his tracks before he took off," the officer said.

"Hales what do you think happened," Lucas asked.

"I don't know," she said shakily.

"Maybe he did get scared," Brooke said. "I know how much he loves Keith but he'd have to give up basketball."

"No Brooke," Haley said, "I know it was a lot to ask but it's his son. The surgery is in the morning. He wouldn't do that to Keith, to me, to us. He wouldn't."

"Maybe you're right," Brooke said not sounding sure. She shot Peyton a look who forwarded it to Lucas who then looked to Rachel.

"Haley's right," Rachel said moving to stand next to Haley.

"Thank," Haley mumbled then looked at the officer.

"I'll be in touch Mrs. Scott and we'll keep our eyes and ears open at the station but I think your husband was just scared," the officer said.

"Thanks," Haley said and quickly turned and went back to Keith's room. She was happy her friends had rallied around her but was aggravated they doubted Nathan's loyalties. She was frustrated Rachel was there. Haley was sure she was only checking on Lucas. She didn't trust her after her comment the other day.

She walked back into Keith's room, "Karen thank you so much for sitting with him."

"Of course honey," Karen said hugging her. "What did the officer say?"  
Haley filled Karen in, "even Lucas seems unsure," Haley finished.

"Well honey what else could have happened. I mean it is pretty coincidental that it's the night before surgery but," and she threw that out there quickly, "I've seen him every morning at the café with you and Keith he was happy. I had seen him a few times since you had been separated and sure he was doing well but he wasn't happy not like that. You and Keith are his world."

"Thank you Karen," Haley sighed, "thank you for believing me even though I don't know what else could have happened. I'm scared."

"Well he is kind of high profile being a Duke star but he doesn't have money," Karen said, "maybe… no he wouldn't do that again."

"What," Haley asked.

"A bet gone wrong," Karen said.

"Your right he wouldn't do that again," Haley said.

"Are the cops looking at all of this? I mean you're famous too now you have money maybe that's it," Karen said. "Or maybe… I don't want to scare you but maybe he passed out or something."

"I don't know. They really think he just got scared and left so I doubt they're thinking about all that," Haley began to cry. "Karen what am I going to do? What if I lose Keith? What if Nathan's in real trouble? What if I lose them both," she began sobbing.

Karen held her, "you have to stay strong stay positive. I can't tell you what to focus on but we need to keep looking for a match for Keith until we find another or Nathan is back."

Lucas came in, "I sent the others home for sleep. You should go home too mom. I'll take over."

"Ok," she said, "Larry's probably sitting up waiting for me."

"Karen thank you again for sitting with him. I really hate leaving him at all even for a little while when he's sick like this," Haley said.

They hugged again and Karen said she would check in tomorrow. Lucas tried to persuade Haley to sleep but she told him she wouldn't be able to and she stood at the window. Eventually Lucas passed out.


	61. Chapter 61

Lucas woke to Haley holding Keith and pacing the room. "Did you sleep?" She just laughed at him. "Yeah should have figured that." He got up and walked over to Haley, "hand over the child." She gave Keith to Lucas and he put him in his crib.

"Lucas it's almost time for the surgery."

"Hales, I don't think that's happening today," Lucas said regretfully.

"Has your family been tested?"

"My parents want to be but I told them not to rush back here," she answered, "as far as my brothers and sisters are concerned I don't even know if they know."

"Did Nate get a hold of May and Royal?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Alright then I guess I have some calls to make," Lucas said. "Peyton's coming by to keep you company, Brooke's picking up Tim, and I think my mom is going to stop by. I'm gonna call Mouth and have the boys comb the town."

"Ok," she sighed.

"Try and rest," he said forcing her over to the cot. She reluctantly laid down. Lucas pulled the blanket over her and she instantly passed out.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in, "good morning Lucas."

"Good morning doctor," Lucas said, "she's exhausted, just fell asleep actually."

"Ok then I won't wake her. I'm sorry about Nathan, Lucas. Have you contacted the rest of the family to be tested," the doctor asked.

"No, I was going to try and do that now," he answered.

"Ok, well Keith is on the national list but who knows how long that could take. I would assume a few weeks at the very least but probably longer. Let's hope we find another match or that Nathan turns up."

"Yeah well I better get calling people then. Was that all you came in for?"

"Actually no, I've officially cancelled today's procedure. Even if Nathan showed up who knows what condition he'd be in and there are many reasons we might not be able to proceed. If it's just that he was scared and left I think maybe he should talk to someone before we move forward and if it was another reason, well let's hope he's ok."

"Thanks doc," Lucas said, "I'll let you know what I come up with."

The doctor left and Lucas pulled a chair up to the bedside table. He pulled out a piece of scratch paper and pen and picked up Haley's contact book. He looked up her parents and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. James its Lucas."

"Lucas is everything ok," Lydia asked. "When we last talked to Haley they were still waiting on test results for you, Nate, and one of your friends," she said.

"Yeah well I'm not a match and neither was our friend, but Nate was," he said.

"Was, what do you mean was," she asked.

"When Nathan found out he was a match he went for a walk and he hasn't come back. He's missing," Lucas said.

"Oh God! How's Haley?"

"She's a wreck that's why I'm calling. We need to keep looking for a match because we'll probably need it," Lucas said.

"Well we didn't listen to Haley and we've been driving straight through. We're almost there, about an hour out," she said.

"Ok, well what about the rest of the family? They don't have to come here to be tested just have the results faxed here," he said.

"I'll try and get in touch with everyone see what they say," she said.

"Ok great I'll see you when you get here," Lucas said.

"Ok bye," Lydia said.

Lucas hung up. He sat there and stared at the phone for a moment. He was dreading the next call. Dan's parents, his grandparents were the next call. He knew of them, saw pictures, and even saw them when Dan went to jail but they never attempted to have a relationship with him or him with them. Haley had told him once that she thought Royal checked up on him because he had asked about him at the café once but after that as far as Lucas knew if never happened again.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Scott," he didn't want to say Dan's son or Keith's nephew so he tried, "Karen's son."

"Right, oh darling how are you," she said sounding excited.

"Well actually I'm not calling for myself," he said, "I'm calling on behalf of Nathan and Haley." He explained the situation to her.

"Oh my I hope Nathan is alright. Royal and I will be tested right away. Thank you for calling," May said.

"No problem," Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas," she said. "I know this is long over due but I would really like to meet you sometime."

"I don't think this is the right time," Lucas said not sure how to respond.

"Yeah you're right," she said.

Lucas could hear the disappointment in her voice, "you know what I'll be in touch."

"Ok," she said sounding excited again.

"Ok well I have to go," Lucas said.

"Alright I'll have our results faxed over to your hospital," she said, "take care Lucas."

* * *

Nathan woke up with an aching headache. He was gagged, his hands tied behind his back to the chair and his legs tied to it as well. He blinked a few times trying to focus his eyes. He had no idea where he was or who the man standing in front of him smirking was. He also had no idea how long he had been unconscious. The image of his wife and son flashed in his head and he frantically tried to break free of the ties and tried to yell.

A man walked from behind him. He kept his back to Nathan as he continued to squirm. Even from the back this man seemed eerily familiar.

"Calm down superstar the ties are tight and no one can hear you," the man said as he turned around.


	62. Chapter 62

Nathan couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought he'd see him again. What did he want and why was he back now?

"That's right superstar I'm back," the man said getting in Nathan's face. "You know the big boss almost killed me the night you won State. Daunte freaked because he thought for sure we were done. He wanted to kill you before they killed us. When he didn't return that night it took everything I had to convince him not to kill me. He liked my idea of letting you live, achieve your goals, and then take your money."

"I don't have any money," Nathan tried to say through the gag.

"No, no you don't do you," Bear said. "Your pretty little wife does though. I was happy to see the tabloids saying you were back together. Seeing that meant our plan could take action sooner than expected. But wait it gets better," he paused, "your boy's sick and you're the only one who can help. I think we'll wait and see how that plays out before we steal all of your wife's money for your safe return."

Nathan again began frantically trying to free himself with no luck.

"Did I mention when we do get our money and set you free we'll make sure you never play basketball again," he punched Nathan in the face and he went unconscious again.

* * *

Peyton entered the room as Lucas was finishing his last call. "How is she?"

"Not good but at least she's sleeping," Lucas answered. "I don't know what to think about all this Nathan stuff Peyt."

"Me either," she said.

"I don't want to think he would just take off. I know he loves that kid but he loves the game too. I just don't know. What else could have happened?"

"Maybe someone wants money," Peyton said.

"I don't know. Here in Tree Hill? That seems like a stretch," he said, "everyone here knows Nathan doesn't have money."

"Yeah but he and Haley have been in the tabloids lately and she does have money," she said.

"I guess that could explain it but even the cops don't want to follow up on that," he said, "and if that's the case Nathan's in trouble then." He thought about it a minute then looked at Peyton, "stay here until I come back."

* * *

"No signs of him anywhere," Lucas asked.

"No none of the town's people have seen him," Mouth answered. "It's strange though his car is still at the house so if he left he went by bus, train, or hitchhiked and my vote would be on the later because the people at the bus and train stations haven't seen him."

"Alright I'm about to go in and talk to the police maybe this info will help. Thanks Mouth," Lucas said and hung up. Lucas walked into the police station, "can I speak to Officer Nelson."

The officer went to retrieve him.

"Lucas, how are you? I take it your brother hasn't turned up," Officer Nelson asked.

"No sir, that's why I'm here, I really don't think he took off. I don't think he would do that or that if he did he would have second thoughts and returned by now. I'm sure of that."

"Ok well then I'll need to know some stuff," the officer said.

"Ok," Lucas said willing to offer any information he could think of. The officer wanted to know place in town Nathan frequented, anyone who might want to hurt him or Haley, and where Nathan might have went if he did run. There were some more questions and Lucas answered to the best of his knowledge.

"Alright Lucas I'll see if I come up with anything and I'll be in touch," Officer Nelson said. They shook hands and Lucas left.

* * *

Lucas got back to the hospital as Haley's parents were arriving. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. James."

"Lucas how is everything," Jim asked.

"They've been better. I just came from the police station trying to convince them that Nathan didn't just take off," Lucas said.

"I sure hope he didn't because I like that man. I was happy to hear my daughter swallowed her pride and took him back. I just hope whatever happened he's ok," Jim said.

"Well I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that because she thinks we don't believe it," Lucas said.

They headed into the room. Haley was still asleep on the cot. Peyton was on the chair next to her. "She's still sleeping," Lucas asked.

"Yeah she hasn't woken up neither has Keith," she answered.

Just then Keith stirred a little. Jim walked over and picked up his grandson, "hey buddy. Wow you've gotten so big since I saw you last." Jim and Lydia had visited Haley a few times while she was on tour.

Lydia had made her way to Haley and bent down by her head, "hey Haley bub," she said and kissed her forehead.

"Mom," Haley mumbled as she woke up.

"Hey darling sorry to wake you," she said as Haley sat up and hugged her.

"I told you not to come," Haley said.

"Of course we didn't listen, you needed us," Lydia said.

"Yeah so where do we go to get tested," Jim asked.

"Oh I'll let the doctor know you're here," Lucas said and left the room.

"I called your brothers and sisters, they're getting tested, the kids too. They'll have their results faxed here," Lydia said.

Lucas came back with a nurse who escorted Haley's parents down to the lab.


	63. Chapter 63

_Author's Note: I know I say this a lot but sorry about the delay in updating. Things haven't just been the usual busy but hectic hopefully they're calming down now and I will be able to update again maybe tomorrow but I don't want to get any hopes up just know I intend to update again soon probably in the next few days and hopefully more than once. Thanks for being patient.  
_

Haley's parents returned to the room. Peyton was gone only Lucas was still with Haley and Keith. Haley was again sleeping. Lucas was playing with Keith on the mat.

"I can't believe she's sleeping again," Lydia said.

"Me either but she didn't sleep last night and with everything that's going on she must be physically and emotionally drained," Lucas said.

The phone in the room rang and Lucas got up to answer it. Jim took his place with Keith.

"Hello," Lucas said answering the phone.

"Hi Lucas," the person on the other end asked.

"Yes this is Lucas," he answered.

"This is Officer Nelson," the officer said. "We've taken what you've told us into consideration and we are patrolling looking for Nathan. Also we've got a man out trying to retrace his steps maybe figure out where he could be. I just thought you and Mrs. Scott would like to know we're looking for him."

"Well thank you, Officer Nelson, thank you," Lucas said and hung up. He explained what the officer had said to Haley's parents when he finished there was a soft knock on the door.

"Haley," Deb said as she entered. "Oh sorry," she whispered as she entered and realized Haley was sleeping. "Lucas I've been calling all his college friends. No one has heard from him. Any word here?"

"No, but I don't believe he just took off," Lucas said.

"I told him if he hurt Haley again I'd hurt him," she said recalling that day in the kitchen when she reconnected with Haley and then told Nathan exactly what she had said. "I'm worried about him because I know he didn't just up and leave."

"Well I convinced the cops to look for him," Lucas said.

"Oh thank you Lucas," Deb said as she hugged him and saw behind the chairs that Haley's parents were playing with Keith. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought Lucas was the only one here."

Lydia stood up, "it's ok Mrs. Scott."

Deb got reacquainted with Haley's parents. She apologized for their first meeting when she was angry about them letting the kids get married. Jim had defended Nathan then but when he learned of his involvement with Daunte and Haley's accident he lost some respect for Nathan and although he still liked him and was happy he and Haley were back together this current situation planted some doubts.

Jim and Lydia expressed their regret about Nathan's whereabouts but made it known that their main concern was for Keith.

Lucas changed the subject to something lighter and the others obliged to the change.

* * *

Nathan woke again to yelling, "Bear, Bear. The locals are getting suspicious of us going in and out a lot. They know this place is empty and has been for years," the man lowered his voice from a yell to talking as he approached Bear who was close to Nathan. He kept his eyes closed pretending to still be out, the man continued to talk, "my man that was tracking _him_ is still scouting his hot sports and he says there were some guys around his age asking about him and about 30 minutes ago the police showed up asking too. With the locals suspicious and cops on the Nathan trail…" 

"We'll move first thing in the morning," Bear said. "Then we'll contact the singer for ransom."

* * *

Brooke stood just outside the terminals. Her arms were crossed; she was tapping her foot, and staring at her watch. Tim should be coming out any second. Just as Brooke looked up Tim came walking out of the gate carrying his luggage. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him he didn't have a chance to react. She was crying. 

He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her. "Awe Brooke I should have come back sooner."

"No, I'm fine," she said pulling back and wiping her eyes. "I'm just scared for Keith and Haley and I hope Nathan is ok, 'cuz I just don't think he ran off."

"Me either," he said, "whenever you told me he was missing, well there's no way he just ran off he loves that boy too much. We all do."

"Yes we do so how about we go and pay him a visit," Brooke said taking Tim's hand and pulling him toward the door.

* * *

Haley looked at Lucas who was putting Keith down for a nap. Deb and her parents carrying on in polite conversation. 

"I need to move around a bit," Haley said. She looked at her parents, "will you stay with him," they nodded. She turned to Lucas, "come with me?"

"Sure," he answered looping his arm in hers. As soon as they were out of Keith's room Lucas quickly pulled his arm from hers and stopped dead in his tracks. "What is he doing here," he asked. "He was supposed to be brought to the lab to be tested only."

The guard didn't answer Lucas, "hello son," Dan said. "Haley," Dan nodded at her and she looked at him with disgust. "I was just hoping to see my grandson?"

"Hell no," Lucas answered.

"Lucas," Haley said. She just didn't have the energy to fight Dan even though saying no might be easy with the guard there. A very small part of her felt sorry for him though. He had a soft side he's shown her a time or two but she hated him for killing Keith. He was in shackles and with the guard it seemed ok besides he'd probably never see little Keith ever again that included pictures, unless in a tabloid. "It's ok he's sleeping."

Lucas gave her a questioning look and she just turned and entered Keith's room. She locked eyes with Deb who gave her a terrified look when a shackled Dan followed her into the room. Haley nodded to assure everyone it was ok.

"He's beautiful," Dan whispered. "You and Nathan did good. Don't believe them Haley," he said turning to her, "Nathan would never run out on that beautiful child. You and he could take on anyone or anything. Your son can too."

"What did you just say," she shot him a look, "get out, get out now." Dan looked at her confused. "It was you, wasn't it? You sold our story to the tabloids."

Dan smiled at an irate Haley as the guard pulled him from the room, "even prisoners need to make a buck doll."


	64. Chapter 64

"Hales, I brought you a visitor," Brooke said entering the room. "Oh sorry I didn't realize there were so many people here. We'll wait in the hall."

"No Brooke honey wait," Deb said, "I'll go."

"Oh Deb why don't Jim and I keep you company down the hall you shouldn't be alone with all that's going on," Lydia said.

"Well thanks Lydia but I won't be alone actually. I have plans."

"Oh, well Jim and I will still leave; give you kids a chance to catch up. See you later," Lydia said.

With that Deb, Jim, and Lydia left.

"Hey Tim," Haley said as he came across the room to hug her.

"Hey honey, how are you," he asked her.

"Ha," she responded.

"Sorry I know this all sucks," he said letting her go, "how's my little guy holding up?" He walked over to check on a sleeping Keith.

"He sleeps a lot," Haley answered.

"So when did your parents get here," Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Earlier today," Haley answered, "seems they didn't listen to me when I told them not to come. I guess it's good though with Nathan missing we'll need a new donor."

"Right," Tim said, "any word yet on my results?"

"No not yet," she answered, "I just hope there is another match soon."

"We all do," Lucas said.

With that there was a knock at the door and the doctor entered. "Good evening."

"Good evening doc, any new news," Lucas asked.

"Actually we're expecting your parents and Mr. Scotts results first thing in the morning Haley. Also we have the results for that friend of yours who was tested in New York we just can't get a hold of him," the doctor said.

"Sorry, that would be me," Tim said stepping up to shake the doctors hand, "Tim Smith."

"Well then Mr. Smith as you know your results are confidential but with your permission I can share them right now with everyone," the doctor said.

"Yes please do," he said, "of course I would tell Haley and Lucas and Brooke is my girlfriend so please," he said desperately, "please what are the results."

"You're a match," the doctor said.

"Yes," Tim said and hugged Haley and spun her around. Then he hugged Brooke.

"So I assume this means you're willing to donate," the doctor asked.

"Of course yeah," Tim answered.

"Um," Brooke mumbled under her breath. Tim looked at her, "can I have a word with you," she asked him.

Tim looked at the doctor then Haley, "excuse us a second."

Tim and Brooke left the room and went to the waiting room at the end of the hallway.

"What's the problem," Tim asked Brooke.

"The reason Nathan was a little reluctant to do the surgery was because he couldn't play ball with one kidney," she said.

"Yeah so," Tim said questioningly.

"Babe your scholarship to school is half basketball," Brooke said. "You've worked hard for school."

"I know but I'll figure something else out," he said. "It doesn't matter. Nathan's not here so I'll step up."

"Even if it means giving up your basketball scholarship, maybe even school," she asked.

"Look I'll find another way to make up the other half of the money. I'm not Nathan, I'm not NBA bound so giving up ball isn't a big deal," he said. "This is good Brooke it's for Keith so why are you questioning it?"

"I dunno. I just don't want you to lose school. I don't want you to regret it either," Brooke said. "At least let's wait until tomorrow. Haley's parents will get their results and Mr. Scott's results will be in too."

"Babe I don't want to wait. Haley's waited long enough and she's been through hell, Keith too. What if it's too long to wait? I want to do it. I want the worst to be over for everyone," he said.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Yes," he said firmly, "I only wish I could bring Nathan back too."

She just nodded and they headed back to Keith's room.

"Hey," Tim said as they entered the room, "where did the doctor go?"

"He wanted to book the OR for the first available time," Haley answered. Tim looked at Brooke who looked concerned. "What's wrong," Haley asked them.

"Brooke's just concerned about me losing my scholarship for basketball because I won't be able to play with one kidney," Tim said. He walked over to Keith's crib and stood over him a second quietly. Finally he spoke, "Haley, schools not a big deal if it means I can save your son."

"But we can wait for the results from your parents and Mr. Scott," Brooke said, "it's only until tomorrow."

Lucas shook his head, "the doctor doesn't think we should wait. Keith's getting weaker. Even if someone else is a match we won't find out until tomorrow and if it's not Haley's parents or Dan then we'll have to wait even longer for the surgery."

"We're not waiting," Tim said. Just then there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. "Doc, when is this going to happen?"

"Eight tomorrow morning," the doctor answered. "Don't eat six hours prior and be here two hours before."

"Ok, will do," Tim said.

"Ok get some rest everyone," the doctor said, "I will see you all tomorrow." The doctor left.

Haley looked at Tim, "thank you so much. You know I can take care of the money you'll lose from the scholarship."

"Really," Brooke said, "you'd do that?"

"No," Tim said, "I'll figure something out really."

"No really I insist," Haley said, "it's the least I can do."

"Haley are you sure," he asked.

"Yes," she answered defiantly.

"Alright well I should go," he said, "get some sleep big day tomorrow."

"Haley I don't want you to think I was trying to prevent anything from happening. You know I love Keith," Brooke said.

"I know," Haley said hugging her, "it's stressful but all we need after tomorrow is for Nathan to come home safe."


	65. Chapter 65

"Hey," Lucas said as he walked up next to Haley who was staring out the window. "Are you ok?"

"Not sure," she whispered still staring out the window. "I mean I'm relieved that we have a donor and Keith should be ok but now all I can think is, where is Nathan?"

"I know what you mean," Lucas said.

"I'm really worried about him now," Haley said. "He didn't run off right? I mean these last two months I didn't just imagine that right? Things were good. We were a family. He wouldn't leave," Haley said.

"You didn't imagine that. No he wouldn't leave," Lucas answered. "He's wanted you back since you left now that he has that he wouldn't leave. He really was happier these last two months than I've seen him in the last two years."

"He'll be ok right," Haley asked.

"I hope so. The police are looking for him," Lucas said, "let's focus on Keith until after tomorrow then we'll focus on Nathan."

* * *

Brooke turned the key and walked into Haley's house, "I'm glad I'm not alone in this big house tonight," she said to Tim.

"You should have asked me to come home sooner," he said.

"Well I wanted to make sure you had school all set. If I had known things were going to play out this way I would have," she said.

"Well don't worry about the school stuff," he said, "things will work out especially if Haley insists on helping out."

"I am so proud of you. Do you know that," she asked hugging him. "You're amazing," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you," he said.

"Well I missed you," she said kissing him again and pulling him toward the bedroom.

"What's this," he asked.

"You being all mature and selfless, is a turn on," she said.

"Oh," he said as she pushed him on the bed.

"Yeah, and I told you I'd let you know when you were ready," she said straddling him, untucking his shirt and undoing his belt.

* * *

Tim lay in bed holding a sleeping Brooke. He had done this plenty of times before but this time it was different. This time as he watched her sleep he was happier than he ever thought possible. The night before they had been intimate. Together they were amazing but Tim knew that it would be a while before they would be like that again.

It was almost time for Tim to be at the hospital. Brooke wrestled a little in her sleep then woke up.

"Hey," she said looking up at him.

"Hey yourself," he said kissing her forehead. "Thanks for last night."

"Actually thank you," she said winking, "are you sure you've never done that before? You were amazing."

"We were amazing," he said.

"So wanna do it again," she asked raising her eyebrows.

Tim looked at the clock, "unfortunately we can't because I have to be at the hospital."

"Ugh," Brooke sighed flopping on her back on the other side of the bed. "Well at least little Keith should be better after today." She got up and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

"Wake up superstar," a deep voice said as a forearm connected with Nathan's face. Nathan opened his eyes and saw two of Bear's goons. He quickly glanced around careful not to bring attention to himself. There were only the two men and himself in the warehouse.

"Did you pull the van around," the man closest to Nathan asked the other.

"Yeah it's right outside," the other man answered.

The man closest to Nathan untied his legs. Nathan had noticed that he wasn't armed, neither was the other. As the man began untying his hands Nathan made his move. He stood up quickly giving his wrist rope burn as they loosened. He threw his shoulder into the man knocking him off balance and completely freeing his hands. He ran for the door but before he could get there he felt the other man jump on his back. Nathan lost his balance and fell smashing his head on a crate. Everything went black but he didn't lose consciousness. As he got back to his feet his vision cleared. He was dizzy but noticed he was facing the opposite direction of the door. The man who untied him was charging at him and tackled him. Nathan's body hit the cement floor hard. The man punched him in the face twice and Nathan tried to squirm from under him but he couldn't. On the next blow to the face Nathan pretended to go unconscious letting his body go limp. The man stood up and looked down at him. He could feel his presence over him so he didn't move. The man kicked him hard in the ribs. Nathan heard them crack and felt excruciating pain but he didn't move he didn't even make a face. He heard the man's footsteps and slowly turned his head in their direction and opened his eyes. He was walking toward the chair for the ropes. Nathan turned his head in the other direction to see the man who had jumped on his back lying unconscious. He slowly rolled over and noticed a pool of blood where his head had been. He noticed he was about ten feet from the door and although he could barely breathe he decided to go for it. He stood up and ran bursting through the door and out into the fresh morning. He ran around the corner and past the next two buildings when he got to the third he opened the door and shut it behind him. He looked around and noticed it was another abandoned building, "dammit," he said aloud still trying to catch his breath which hurt his ribs with each try. The only windows in the place were about a foot from the ceiling. Nathan looked up and noticed this. He knew this warehouse it was the one closest to the road. Dragging himself against the wall he crossed the building to the back door. He cracked it a little and looked out there was no sign of Bear's men. There weren't many people on the road but there were enough that Nathan thought he could make it to the hospital with out trouble. The most important thing on his mind was getting to his family.


	66. Chapter 66

"Hey," Tim said as he entered Keith's room with Brooke right behind him.

Haley was at the window holding Keith, "hey guys," she said not looking at them.

Lucas was sitting in a chair reading a magazine, "hey you ready," he asked.

"I guess so," Tim answered, "I just wanted to come up here first and check on him. How is he," Tim asked.

"Weak," Haley answered, "he didn't even sit up on his own today. Look at him."

Tim looked and Keith was awake but resting his head on Haley's shoulder. "He looks really pale today," Tim said.

"Yeah he's very pale," Haley said, "the doctor thinks its good we're going through with the procedure today he doesn't think we should wait any longer."

"Then its good we're not," Tim said.

"We should get you downstairs," Brooke said to Tim. "I'll be back up to wait it out with you guys ok?"

"Yeah," Haley sand Lucas answered.

"See you then," Brooke said as she and Tim left.

* * *

Nathan slowly walked up the street toward the hospital. He was continuously looking for signs of Bear's men but there were none. Now on the same as the hospital even if there were signs of Bear's men the street was too busy for them to do anything. Nathan walked up to the main entrance of the hospital. He was tired and out of breath he leaned against the wall next to the door. Everything went black again and Nathan rubbed his eyes. 

"Youngman, are you ok," a voice asked.

Nathan continued to rub his eyes. He tried to move and almost fell over.

"Let me help you," the man's voice said. Then Nathan felt the man put Nathan's arm over his shoulder and then put his arm around Nathan. He tried to push away but the man resisted, "its ok son I'm helping you into the hospital. You're pretty banged up."

Nathan tried to speak but his ribs hurt too much to breathe let alone try to inhale enough air to speak. His vision had returned and the man did not look like one of Bear's men and they were going into the hospital. The receptionist in the main lobby was shocked at the sight of Nathan and the man. "Let me get a wheelchair," she said. Nathan shook his head. "Ok, well the ER is straight ahead take the first tight pass the elevators and through the door."

"Thank you," the man said. They followed her instructions and reached the door the man released Nathan. "I'm headed in the opposite direction do you think you can make it through the door yourself?" Nathan nodded.

"Good luck son," the man said and walked away.

Once the man was out of sight Nathan went to the elevator and pushed the up button.

* * *

Brooke had returned after Tim was settled and the nurse had prepped him for surgery. She was sitting in a chair in the waiting room at the end of the hall. Lucas was also sitting and they were both reading a magazine. Haley on the other hand was pacing back and forth. The nurse asked them to wait there because it was closer to the nurse's station then Keith's room. 

"Haley you're going to ware a hole in the floor if you don't stop," Brooke said.

"They've been down there forever," Haley said.

"The doctor said it was at least a 3 hour procedure and they've only been gone 30 minutes they probably just started," Lucas said.

"Ugh," Haley sighed and put her hands on her head, "I need air."

"I'll come," Lucas said. He looked at Brooke, "we'll be back."

"Ok," she said, "I'll be here."

Lucas and Haley headed down the hall toward the elevator. They were about 100 feet from the elevator when the doors opened. Haley stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Lucas' arm. Nathan stumbled off the elevator. He looked like he had been hit by a truck. His face was swollen, one eye almost shut, a gash on the side of his head that left a trail of blood down past his ear down his neck and onto his shirt. He was slumped over, his arm across his chest holding his side. He looked in their direction and saw them. He took two staggered steps, "Haley," he said so low she wasn't sure he said it. He gasped for air, "Keith," he said louder this time. Haley ran toward him but before she reached him he collapsed.

"Nathan," she screamed as she reached him and bent down next to him.

"We need a doctor over here," Lucas yelled running toward his brother.

Haley was screaming and shaking Nathan when Lucas got to them. A doctor and two nurses arrived right after Lucas. He pulled Haley away to let them tend to Nathan. Brooke had heard the commotion from down the hall and had come running, "what's going…oh my Nathan!"

"He's so pale," Haley said as Brooke took her arm to comfort her. She began to cry.


	67. Chapter 67

Haley was pacing the hallway. It had been a while since the doctors took Nathan and Keith was still in surgery. "Mrs. Scott," a voice said from behind her startling her. She turned around to face the doctor that had tended to Nathan. Lucas and Brooke joined Haley at each side. "We did some x-rays and a CAT scan and ran some tests on your husband. He has three broken ribs, a small fracture on his cheek bone, which is probably the cause of the eye swelling, and he has a pretty severe concussion and eight stitches to close the gash on his head. He was pretty banged up. The good news is the CAT scan didn't show any signs of damage or swelling." Haley sighed. "I'm not sure how he made it up here; with the police looking for him they had security on alert. The only thing I can think of is that they thought he was coming in for treatment and probably didn't recognize him they way he looked. Now due to the severity of his concussion and his other injuries it might be a while before he wakes up."

"How long," Haley asked concerned.

"I can't say. It could be a few hours, days, or longer and when he does wake he may be in and out a bit. He's been through a lot, real determined to get back to you and your boy I imagine if he just walked in like this. He'll wake up when he's ready. I'd like to monitor him until then and maybe after. I understand your situation and with your husbands injuries not being life threatening I've made arrangements for him to be monitored down here on the other end of the pediatric ward so he can share a room with your son."

"Oh thank you," Haley said hugging the doctor. She looked at Lucas.

"Go ahead," he said, "we'll come get you when they let us know Keith's out."

She nodded and followed the doctor down the hall. He showed her to the room then dismissed himself. Haley walked in slowly. Nathan was unconscious and looked swollen and tired. The blood had been cleaned and his wound bandaged.

Instinctively Haley took the seat next to him and took his hand, "hey baby," she said. "Open your eyes and tell me what happened," she said stroking his hair. "I needed you," she said standing up and climbing onto the bed she put his arm around her and her hand on his chest careful not to touch his ribs. She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad your back but wake up I need you." She lay with him a while eventually falling asleep herself.

Haley felt someone shaking her she got excited and looked to see if Nathan was awake, he wasn't. She realized the shaking had come from her backside and rolled over too see Lucas. "Hey," he said, "Keith's in recovery. The doctor said you can go sit with him until he wakes up then they'll move him here. The nurse will take you and I will wait here."

* * *

Tim's portion of the surgery was shorter than Keith's and he had woken and was taken to his room. "I'm so proud of you," Brooke said to a groggy Tim.

"Thanks," he smiled, "so how is the little guy?"

"I don't know. When I left Lucas he was still in surgery," she said. "But something big did happen, Nathan came back."

"Really? What happened? Where was he," Tim asked.

"I don't know really. He wandered into the hospital all bruised and bloody and passed out before he could say anything so I don't know what happened; just that he's back and unconscious and banged up."

"Wow," he said. Then they sat there silent for a moment, "I'm tired I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Ok," Brooke said then kissed him, "I'll figure out what's going on."

She left the room and went to look for Haley and Lucas. When she got to the waiting room where she left Lucas no one was there. She remembered the doctor saying something about Nathan and Keith sharing a room. She went to the nurse's station and asked for the room. The nurse pointed her in the right direction. She approached the room and entered. Lucas was sitting next to an unconscious Nathan. He was reading the sports page aloud.

"You think he can hear you," she asked.

"Hey," Lucas said, "it can't hurt right? So how is Tim?"

"Good, he's sleeping. How's he," she asked nodding at Nathan.

"Still not awake," Lucas answered.

"So any idea where he was or what happened," Brooke asked.

"No and we probably won't know until he wakes up and that's if he can remember."

There was a knock on the door and a police officer entered, "good day."

"Officer," Lucas said, "can I help you?"

"I need to speak with him actually," the officer said.

"Well as you can see he's unconscious and the doctors aren't sure when he'll wake up," Lucas said annoyed that the officer didn't get this information from the nurse. "May I ask why you need to speak with him?" He had been the one to involve the police but he thought it a little harsh of the officer to barge in demanding to speak with Nathan knowing what their family was going through.

"Well as you know we were looking for him. Well this morning we received a call about suspicious activity at an abandoned warehouse on the docks. When we arrived we found one man trying to flee and another man unconscious inside. We believe it was a kidnapping gone wrong and would like to compare DNA from the site to your brothers and question him. We believe this could explain his whereabouts."

"Alright then speak with the nurse about the DNA; if it's a matter of consent I will have his wife contact you. As soon as he is awake we will let you know so you can speak with him," Lucas said.

"Thank you and sorry about the intrusion, as soon as he is awake call us," the officer said.

Brooke looked at Lucas after the officer left, "what the…"

"Bear maybe," he said shrugging, "I can't think of anyone else who would kidnap him but then again his is Nathan and Haley is Haley so who knows."

"So Keith's in recovery I assume," Brooke said changing the subject. "I mean that's where Haley is right?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered.

Just then Haley walked in followed by a nurse rolling Keith in. The nurse set Keith up on his side of the room while Haley checked in on Nathan, "how is he?"

"Still out," Lucas answered.

"How's Tim," Haley asked Brooke.

"He's good, tired, but good," Brooke answered.

"Tell him I'll be up to visit as soon as things calm down here."

"Don't worry about it," Brooke said, "besides tomorrow he'll probably make me wheel him down here."

They laughed and Haley went over and picked up Keith. "Hey buddy," Brooke said. "I should go. I'll check in later."

"Ok," Haley said as Keith put his head on her shoulder. Brooke waved to Lucas he waved back as she left.

"Should you be holding him," Lucas asked concerned.

"Yeah they said it was ok as long as I was careful and it didn't happen too often in the next few days," Haley answered. She sat next to Nathan while still holding Keith, "Lucas can you give us a moment?"

"Yeah sure. Hales I have something to tell you after," Lucas said.

"Well that sounds important," she said.

"No it can wait," he said.


	68. Chapter 68

Haley held her son and held Nathan's hand. "Hey baby. Keith's out of surgery. He's right here with me. We're just waiting for you to open your eyes and come back to us." She turned Keith gently so he could see Nathan.

"Da-da," Keith said.

Nathan's hand twitched in hers, "come on Nathan wake up," she said. Nothing more happened. Keith rested his head back on Haley's shoulder. She put him in his crib then went for Lucas.

"Hey," she said as she approached him in the hallway.

"Hey yourself," Lucas said, "did you actually leave your son in there alone?"

"He's not alone," Haley said, "he's with his father."

"True," Lucas said.

"So what did you need to tell me," Haley asked.

"Well a police officer stopped by before you and Keith came in. Supposedly they picked up two men in a warehouse on the docks. They think these men had kidnapped Nathan and they want to question him."

"You know he does have bandages on his wrists, maybe from being tied up or something," Haley said. "But who would want to kidnap him?"

"The only person I can think of is Bear," Lucas answered. "When I told Skills that I didn't think Nathan just ran off and maybe something else had happened he thought of Bear. He mentioned the time he told me that the men Nathan was talking to weren't good men. He also said he wouldn't be surprised if Bear was back to get revenge for Daunte or to collect on their debt."

"You really think he's back," she asked.

"I don't know it could just be a complete stranger who saw the tabloids and wants money, but that's kind of a stretch," he said. "Let's just hope he wakes up soon and answers our questions."

* * *

Brooke was sitting talking to Tim who had woken from his rest. Peyton entered the room, "hey guys. Tim how ya feeling," she asked.

"Pretty good actually," he answered.

"Been a long day huh," Peyton asked.

"Sure was," Brooke answered. "I'm kind of glad Haley told people not to hang out during the surgery. I think if everyone was here it just would have been hectic."

"I dunno I think we all just sat at home by the phone waiting for a call," Peyton said. "Now we're all coming to visit before visiting hours are over."

"Have you seen Keith yet? Or Nathan for that matter," Brooke asked.

"Wait Nathan's back," Peyton asked in response.

"Yeah Lucas didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't call because he knew you were calling me," Peyton said. "So where was he? What happened?"

"We still don't really know. He was pretty banged up and the police think he was kidnapped. They even have suspects in custody. They're just waiting on Nathan to wake up so they can talk to him."

"Wow, how's Haley," Peyton asked.

"I don't really know I was only down there for a little while earlier while Tim was sleeping and she seemed alright," Brooke answered.

"Yeah well I'd like to go down and check on everyone myself," Tim said, "but she won't let me."

"No, not tonight," Brooke said. "Tomorrow I promise."

"Well maybe I'll go down and check in," Peyton said.

"Call down first things might be crazy with Nathan being back in all," Brooke said, "Haley might just want to be alone."

Peyton picked up the phone and dialed the room number Brooke told her. "Hey Lucas," she said when he answered the phone. "How is everyone?"

"Yeah that's to be expected," she said when he answered her. "Hey listen I'm upstairs visiting Tim and thought maybe I could stop down on my way out. Brooke thought I should call ahead first."

"Yeah, ok I understand," she said when he answered, "I'll just stop by tomorrow then. Just let Haley know I called. Thanks," Peyton said and hung up. "Looks like I'm hanging with you guys a little longer if you don't mind?"

* * *

Keith slept and Haley held vigil by Nathan with Lucas keeping watch over the room. Earlier he had made all the necessary phone calls to friends and family.

Deb came bursting into the room. "Lucas I just got your message. I knew Keith was in surgery and I was expecting a call about that but… Oh Nathan," she said as she walked over to his bed and stood next to Haley.

Haley stood to give Deb her seat and Nathan's hand. Deb sat and Haley began to walk away. Deb grabbed her hand, "don't go far he needs you."

"I know," Haley nodded, "you check on your son while I check on mine."

Haley stood over Keith stroking his hair as he slept. She felt someone's presence behind her and turned around to face her mother. Lydia stepped up and hugged her child, "it's going to be ok Haley-bub both your men are safe now."

"I'm sorry mom I would have called and told you what was going on but everything happened so fast and the doctor didn't think we should wait once we knew Tim was a match."

"It's ok baby. You've got a good brother-in-law, good best friend," Lydia said nodding at Lucas who was talking to Jim, "he called and filled us in on everything both last night and then today."

Haley sighed, "so I guess you'll be leaving after this?"

"Unless you want us to stay," Lydia asked back in response.

"No I guess there really is no reason. Things should get better and I have my friends and Deb and Karen," Haley answered. "I'll miss you though."

"And we'll miss you," Lydia said hugging her again.

* * *

"Alright guys I'm gonna head out," Peyton said.

"Ok P, stop by here tomorrow before you visit downstairs and we can all go down together as long as the family has cleared out," Brooke said.

"Ok, night Tim."

"Goodnight," he said back and Peyton left.

Peyton started to go home but decided to stop at the café on her way. She had seen a lot of Karen lately and was enjoying her company. She figured she could help her close up.

"Hey," she said to Karen behind the bar as she walked up.

"Hey where ya coming from," Karen asked.

"The hospital," Peyton answered.

"How is everyone? I was going to go and have someone close but I called Lucas and he said Haley's parents and Deb were there."

"Yeah I didn't visit either because everyone was there but Lucas said everything was ok. I saw Tim and Brooke. He's doing well. His main concern is checking on everyone else but Brooke won't let him yet," Peyton laughed.

"That's probably for the best," Karen said.

Just then Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Junk, and Rachel walked in. "Hey Ms. Roe want some company closing up," Skills asked.

"Sure guys come on in," Karen said coming from behind the counter to lock the door.

"The river court's just not the same when some friends are missing," Mouth said.

"Yeah we wanted to visit people at the hospital after Luke called but he told us all to hang on until tomorrow," Fergie said.

"So we figured we'd come hold vigil here like the night we found out about Keith," Rachel said.

"Sounds good," Karen said with a smile.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed.


	69. Chapter 69

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I went to visit family for the 4__th__ of July which is where I am still. I only had half the update written so I had to finish it before posting and I've been busy visiting with people. But alas I have finished an update so here it is… hopefully the next one won't be so far off._

"Hey," Rachel said shaking a sleeping Lucas. She was trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Haley or Keith.

"Huh," Lucas rolled over and almost fell off his cot. "Whoa, Rachel hey."

"Shhh, I don't want to wake everyone. I didn't want to wake you either but I brought you a good breakfast, Haley too I just figure she needs the sleep more than you. I asked your mom last night if I could bring you some real food for breakfast," Rachel.

"You spoke with my mom last night," Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I was at the river court with Mouth, Fergie, Skills, and Junk and we decided to go to the café like the night we found out Keith was sick. Your mom and Peyton were the only people there. We all helped her close and then hung out for a while."

"Wow, look at you hanging out with my friends and my mom," Lucas said. "Wow."

"I know," Rachel said smiling.

"Nathan," Haley mumbled, "Nathan."

"Hales," Lucas said as he got up and went to her. "Hales wake up," Lucas said shaking her.

She gasped for air as she sat up and hugged Lucas, "what happened?"

"You were calling for Nathan," Lucas answered.

"Is he awake," she said looking past Lucas.

"No," he said, "sorry."

"Hi Rachel," Haley said. "It's kind of early isn't it?"

"Yeah, sorry I hope I'm not intruding," Rachel said. "I thought maybe you'd want some real food for breakfast." She pulled the Karen's café bag over. "I brought pancakes, scrambled eggs, home fries, and bacon."

"Awesome, I'm starved," Haley said.

Lucas looked at Rachel she looked surprised. Lucas smiled and they all pulled up chairs.

"So how's Nathan doing," Rachel asked as they ate.

"He's still unconscious. I think they're gonna run more tests today," Haley answered.

"Haley I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"Well at least we know where he is now," Haley said. "Keith's doing well, though. The doctor said they're giving him sedatives the next couple days so he'll sleep a lot and heal better. The surgery went well though and they just have to keep an eye on him and make sure the anti-rejection medication is working."

"That sounds good," Rachel said.

Just then Brooke burst through the door. "Hey," she said all out of breath, "sorry to interrupt but I was getting coffee and the paper. Look at this." She held up the front page of the paper. There was a picture of Nathan in his Duke uniform and the headline read, "Local Duke Basketball Star Kidnapped!"

Haley grabbed the paper and read. When she finished she spoke, "so they believe he was kidnapped. They have some quotes from dock workers who reported suspicious activity at a warehouse. One quote, anonymous of course, says they saw a bruised and bloody Nathan run from one warehouse to another and later saw the cops take two men from the first warehouse. The police said they don't comment on ongoing investigations." Haley picked up the phone, "excuse me," she said to Lucas, Brooke, and Rachel as she dialed. She looked at Lucas, "there are tons of messages at home from papers and tabloids asking for comments." She hung up and dialed another number, "hey it's me. Can you try and control this, keep it low key? No comments let them know my family has been through a lot and are still recovering. We'd respect some privacy and we'll issue a statement when we're ready," she paused. "Ok thanks. I'll be in touch." She hung up and looked at Lucas.

"Publicist," he asked.

Haley nodded, "yeah I'm worried. This crap isn't anyone's business. Why can't they just leave it alone?"

"I'm sorry Haley I just thought you should know," Brooke said.

"I'm glad you showed me maybe my publicist can control it," Haley said.

"Alright well Tim's sleeping and I should get back before he wakes if he knows I was here he might kill me," Brooke said and waved as she walked out.

* * *

Peyton walked into Tim's room. He and Brooke were talking. "Hey," she said, "how are you feeling today?"

"Really good actually," Tim said, "hopefully they'll let me out of here soon."

"Been down to see Keith and Nathan yet," she asked.

"No not yet," Brooke answered, "Tim's been bugging me since he woke up but I wanted to wait for you because I said we could go down together."

"So then let's go," Tim said.

They got to the floor and approached the room. Lucas and Rachel were outside talking and the door was closed.

"Hey what's going on," Brooke asked as they walked up.

"They just brought Nathan back from his second round of testing," Lucas answered.

"Is he still unconscious," Tim asked.

"Yeah," Lucas answered.

"Should we be worried," Tim asked as the door opened.

"Guess we'll find out soon," Lucas said then looked at the doctor.

"Haley asked me to tell you she wants some alone time," the doctor said.

"Ok," Lucas said nodding, "is everything ok?" The doctor looked at the others. "It's ok doc their friends, family Haley would tell them.

"The CAT scan still looks good we just need to be patient and wait for him to wake up. His other vitals look good so I think it might be soon," the doctor said.

* * *

Haley climbed into Nathan's bed and whispered in his ear, "wake up baby." She stroked his hair, "open your eyes and tell me who did this. I know you didn't leave us I know you were kidnapped so wake up Nathan so we can help the cops end it once and for all."

There was no response. Haley got up and went into the hallway. "Wow, hey guys," Haley said surprised to see everyone.

"Hey girlie," Brooke said, "how are you?"

Before Haley could answer a short blonde burst into sight and called Lucas' name. Everyone turned to look.

"Lucas cocked his head sideways with a confused look, "Becca?"

She ran up and hugged him, "as soon as I saw the paper this morning when I got home I drove straight here."

"Yeah sorry I called and left a message but I knew you weren't around," Lucas answered.

Haley looked at Lucas who wasn't paying attention then she looked at everyone else. They all looked just as confused as she did. Brooke mouthed to Haley, "who's she?" Haley shrugged. Lucas led _this _Becca into the room and everyone else followed. Tim stayed by the door while Haley, Peyton, and Brooke huddled by Keith in his crib and Lucas and Becca were on the other side of the room by Nathan.

All three girls watched Becca and Lucas. He said something to her and she nodded as she sat. She grabbed Nathan's hand and began talking to him. Lucas headed toward the girls. Brooke and Peyton looked at Haley who looked dumbfounded. When Lucas was close enough Peyton pounced first, "who is she," she asked in a furious whisper.

Lucas looked at Haley, "she's just a friend."

"Well she sure does look a little friendly doesn't she," Brooke said raising an eyebrow.

"She's the cheer captain at Duke. She's a senior so she's a year a head of him. When he first got there, well you know him; all the girls wanted him and for some reason she bailed him out. I think at first she wanted him and figured she'd stick around until he wanted her back. He told me once though that there was something different about her and he could tell her why he wasn't interested in dating and she understood. She even pretended to date him to keep other girls away. But they are just friends though," Lucas said reassuringly.

"How come I've never heard of her before," Haley asked.

"I can't speak for Nathan but I figured he would have mentioned her," he said.

"Well he didn't," she said.

"I dunno maybe it's 'cuz they're just friends," he said starting to get frustrated. "Look I left her a message when Nathan turned up because I'm sure she'd want to know. I'm sure he probably left her a message about Keith. She probably would have come sooner but she was in Europe for the summer. Maybe that's why Nathan didn't mention it. Seriously though Hales they're like you and me, at least that's the impression I got the few times I've met her."

Haley didn't know what to say or think so she just continued to watch Becca with Nathan. Peyton and Brooke glared at Lucas who took off toward Tim for saving.

"Hey," Tim said.

"Did you know about her," Lucas asked.

"Yeah I never met her but I knew he had a close friend that was a girl." He looked at the girls then back to Lucas, "she didn't know though and of course you're the bad guy because you didn't say anything even though Nathan should have. And when Brooke realizes I knew I'm dead, great."

"Why do girls get jealous and why do we help feed the fire," Lucas asked.

"I don't know you're asking the wrong guy. Do you remember my return to Tree Hill," Tim asked.

Lucas laughed, "oh yeah. Sorry about that again."

Tim laughed too, "I should check on Keith," he said ending the conversation and wheeling over to the crib.


	70. Chapter 70

**_Author's Note: _**_Short and sweet didn't want there to be too long of a wait. Another update in a few days maybe sooner. Thanks for reading!!!_

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were gathered by Keith still. They continued to watch Becca interact with an unconscious Nathan. Suddenly she stood up and walked toward them and they pretended to not have been looking.

"Hi, Haley," she said sticking her hand out to Haley, "I'm Becca. I would have introduced myself sooner but I was just so worried about him. I'm sorry. I got both Nathan's message about your son and Lucas' message about Nathan when I got back in the states and came straight here."

"Oh," was all Haley could muster. She was taken aback and had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry," Nathan didn't mention me did he," she said noticing Haley's expression.

"No he did not," Haley answered.

"Before I left for Europe I checked in with him and he mentioned seeing you at the café, you ran out or something. I talked to him once more after that and he said you were talking and taking things slow. I told him he should mention me; make sure everything was out in the open. I hadn't talked to him since but you should know we are just friends. I was interested in him in the beginning but he told me about you and your history, I knew he needed a friend. As much as he swore he knew you weren't coming back to him I think he secretly wished it every night. He'll never admit that though. He was never over you."

"I," Haley paused she didn't know what to say, "well thank you for coming and thank you for saying all that."

Becca nodded, "so how is Keith," she asked rubbing his hair, "hey buddy."

"He's doing a lot better now," Haley answered.

"That's good," Becca said, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not," Haley said trying to sound polite, "I'm sure Nathan will be happy to see you when he wakes up."

"I'll get out of your way for a bit. I need to find a place to say anyway," Becca said.

"Oh, ok," Haley said sounding a little too relieved. Becca smiled then left.

Haley hadn't noticed but Tim was watching over Keith and Lucas was sitting by himself. "He looks good Haley," Tim said.

"Yeah thanks to you," she said coming over to hug him. "I'm sorry I didn't come up and thank you."

"It's ok you belong down here anyway," Tim said. "Oh and about this girl Becca. That man loves you he's waking up to be with you so don't worry about her ok." Haley nodded she still didn't know what to think of this girl.

Haley walked over to Nathan, sat down and took his hand. "Who is Becca and why didn't you tell me about her?" Lucas came over and joined her on the other side. She looked at Lucas, "I wish he was awake so he could answer all the questions we have."

"About the kidnapping or Becca," Lucas asked. Before Haley could answer he spoke again, "you really have nothing to worry about with her."

"Are you sure? You said they were close."

"I'm sure," Lucas said just as Haley got a surprised look on her face. "What," he asked.

"He just squeezed my hand," she answered. She stood up and ran her hand through his hair, "Nathan baby, Nathan wake up."

There was no response, "maybe he just wanted to reassure you but he's just not ready to wake up yet," Lucas said.

Haley sighed, "I, I just…I can't deal with this anymore," she said breaking down. She was sobbing. Lucas came around the bed and hugged her. He looked at the others and Brooke mouthed to him that they were going to leave. He nodded and gave a quick wave as everyone left them alone in the room. Lucas pulled Haley over to her cot and sat her down. "Here rest," he said, "try and sleep."

* * *

Peyton and Rachel had left Brooke and Tim at the elevator. Brooke wheeled Tim into his room, "did you know about this Becca," Brooke asked angrily.

"Not exactly," he said, "I mean I knew he had a friend, well a close friend, I just assumed it was one of the guys or something."

"She better not be a problem for them," Brooke said.

"She won't he loves Haley too much, you know it, I know it, hell the world knows it," Tim said.

"Yeah but they've been through enough already. Why didn't he just mention her," Brooke wondered aloud.

"He's a guy. I don't know why but we don't think these types of things bother others when they wouldn't bother us. He probably figured it was no big deal because they are just friends," Tim said.

* * *

Karen entered the room and saw that Haley was sleeping and Lucas was reading. "Hey, how is everyone," she asked him.

"Nathan's still out, Keith's sleeping, they have him on a lot so he heals before he gets too active, and Haley broke down this afternoon. I actually just got her sleeping a little while ago," Lucas said. "This friend of Nathan's, Becca, came. Haley didn't know about her."

"Well she is just a friend right," Karen asked.

"Yeah but still Nathan didn't mention that his best friend was a girl. I guess that could be a little unsettling," Lucas said.

She'll be fine he loves her we can all see that," Karen said. "So is she doing anything tomorrow? Having friends and family stop by?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure, with everything that's been going on, if she realizes tomorrow is Keith's birthday," Lucas answered.

"Well let me know, maybe I'll just stop by tomorrow, let her rest now," Karen said.

"Yeah, I've already called our friends and asked them to just stay away for today let her rest. I think that Becca will be back but I left her a voicemail asking her to just wait until tomorrow so maybe she won't be back. Haley's parents are gone and Deb will probably stop by," Lucas said.

"Yeah, she probably needs a break. The quiet will probably be good," Karen said. "Tell her I stopped by."

"I will ma," he said and kissed her on the cheek.


	71. Chapter 71

Haley had just woken up it was late afternoon early evening. Lucas had managed to keep people away so things were quiet. Becca had not returned. Lucas assumed she got his message.

"Good morning sunshine," Lucas said. "I asked everyone to give you a break."

"Thank you," she said. "He's not awake right?"

"No honey, he's still being stubborn," Lucas said. "The doctor was in to check on them both. He thinks Nathan either twitched or it's possible he reacted to us talking but he thinks he might wake up soon. Oh and Keith's doctor said he looks good and they're gonna give him less of the sedatives tomorrow because his incisions look good. They just want u s to make sure he doesn't grab or itch."

The room phone rang and Lucas answered. At the same time Deb entered the room. Haley had just picked up an awake Keith.

"How's he doing," Deb asked.

"Good," Haley answered. "Lucas was just telling me the doctors are going to decrease the sedatives tomorrow so he'll be more alert, more active."

"That's good," Deb said, "just in time for his birthday."

"Oh god," Haley said.

"Yeah I was meaning to ask you about that," Lucas, who was no longer on the phone, said.

"I've been so distracted," Haley said handing Keith to Lucas and putting her hands on her head.  
"I know," Lucas said. "It's not a big deal we can just have friends and family stop by. My mother asked about it earlier when she was here. By the way she said she'll stop back tomorrow."

"Yeah I don't want a party or anything no fuss, just a regular day," Haley said. "There's already just too much going on."

"Yeah," Deb agreed. "So how is Nathan?"

"He squeezed my hand today," Haley said.

"Oh that's good," Deb said sounding excited.

"Well the doctor thinks it's either a twitch or he's going to wake soon," Lucas said.

"Oh," Deb said, "well let's hope for the best." She took Haley's hand, "how are you holding up?"

"I've been better," Haley answered honestly. She looked at Lucas, "who was on the phone," she asked changing the subject.

"Oh it was Becca she got my message she won't be back until tomorrow," he answered.

"Oh Becca's here," Deb said sounding excited again. "She's a doll isn't she? Real sweet girl, she's good to Nathan."

"Eh-hem," Haley said, "am I the only person in the world who didn't know about her."

"Nathan never mentioned her," Deb asked but then quickly spoke again, "I'm sure it's because they're just friends. He only has eyes for you, even during all that time apart it was always you."

"Someone should have warned me his best friend was a girl," Haley snapped.

"Hales relax," Lucas said.

"Oh you relax," she snapped again, "you didn't just reconcile with your husband after almost two years. Then have him turn up missing, only to return unconscious and have a female friend show up at his bedside. Not to mention all the other stress I'm under, so you relax ok." She exhaled loudly and stormed out of the room.

Lucas looked at Deb who looked completely baffled. He shrugged his shoulders and handed her Keith and went after Haley. He tracked her down to the waiting room where she was standing staring out the window. "Hey you alright," he asked but didn't wait for an answer, "you really got to calm down."

"I know I just don't, I don't know how. For two years almost I had shut those feelings off. I didn't need him. I had forgotten how it felt to need him and now he's unconscious. And I'm so angry at him right now for not mentioning Becca. Everybody keeps saying they're just friends but I need to hear him say it. I …," she paused, "I need him to wake up."

Lucas just hugged her.

They returned to the room and Lucas ad Deb stayed a while.

* * *

There was a knock at Rachel's door. When she answered Lucas stood there looking completely drained. "Hey sorry I didn't call first. I hope you don't mind. I just had to get out of there for a bit," Lucas said. 

"Yeah no problem," Rachel said, "come in." He walked into the house and sat on the couch. "How's Haley?"

"She's freaking out, had enough. She needs Nathan," Lucas said. "She was asleep in his bed when I left her."

"I assume you'll be going back," she asked.

"Yeah but I had to get out of there for a little while. I figured it'd be better to leave her while she was asleep and I knew she'd be out for the night."

"So what do you want to do? Hang out here watch a movie or go out, hit up Tric," Rachel asked.

"Oh please no going out, no Tric. Sorry I do have fun when we do that but I just don't have the energy for it," he answered.

"I understand, so movie it is," she said as she got up and headed for the DVD rack, "what do you wanna watch?"

He picked something they'd both enjoy and Rachel dimmed the lights and joined him on the couch.


	72. Chapter 72

"Alright let's see your incisions," the doctor said entering Tim's room. Brooke stepped back out of the doctor's way while he examined Tim. "Well everything looks good. How would you like to go home today? As long as you promise to take it easy of course."

"Of course he will," Brooke said jumping back to Tim's side. The doctor gave Brooke a sour look.

"I will," Tim said reassuringly to the doctor.

"Alright I'll fill out the proper paperwork and send the nurse in. Be ready," he said leaving the room.

Brooke squealed and grabbed a bag from the closet. "Here put some real clothes on."

Tim dressed and sat back on the bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Tim said.

"Hey there," the nurse said entering the room, "are you ready to leave?"

"Yes mama I am," said Tim.

The nurse pulled the door all the way open and then wheeled in a wheelchair.

"I don't need that," said Tim.

"Ah, hospital policy," said the nurse, "all patients being discharged must be walked out of the hospital."

"Alright then let's go," said Tim getting up and sitting in the chair. The nurse pushed Tim out of the hospital. There was a car waiting and Brooke walked up to it and Tim stood, "thank you," he said and the nurse went back into the hospital. "What are you doing? This isn't our car," he said.

"I know but you want to go back in there right? It got rid of her didn't it," Brooke replied.

"Yeah I guess so," Tim laughed and they headed back into the hospital.

* * *

Lucas woke up with his head on Rachel's shoulder. He was still on her couch. "Crap," he said as he jumped up waking Rachel.

"What," she asked rubbing her eyes, "oh."

"Sorry," he said. "I got to get back to the hospital." He left with out another word.

When he got to the hospital he walked into the room to find Haley awake holding an awake Keith. She was talking to Brooke and Tim. Haley noticed Lucas enter the room, "where have you been?"

"Sorry I fell asleep watching a movie with Rachel," he answered. Brooke rolled her eyes and Haley just smirked. "I'm sorry I should have been here," he said.

"No it's fine. I'm a big girl," Haley said.

"I know but you had a rough day yesterday," Lucas said.

"I just needed some sleep and alone time. I'm fine now," Haley said.

"Good. How's he," Lucas said reaching for Keith. "Happy Birthday buddy."

"We're actually going to go," Brooke said.

"Yeah I have to relax, take it easy," Tim said, "but I wanted to visit first before leaving."

"Take it easy then," Lucas said.

"Thanks guys," Haley said and Brooke and Tim left.

After lunch Peyton, Mouth, Skills, Fergie, and Junk showed up. "Oh wow, hey guys," Haley said.

"Yo Hay, Goldie Locks told us it was little guys b-day. Hope you don't mind we came to show love," Skills said.

Haley laughed, "I guess I don't mind."

Peyton walked over to Lucas who was sitting in a chair, he had just put Keith in his crib and everyone had crowded around him and was talking to Haley. "She seems to be in good spirits today," Peyton said to him. "I was a little surprised yesterday with that Becca girl showing up. That really threw her for a loop huh?"

Just then there was a knock at the door and Becca came in. She gave a little wave to Lucas which he returned politely.

"Oh my," Skills said stepping toward her, "God sent me an angel."

"Actually she's Nathan's angel," Haley mumbled under her breath.

"What's that," Mouth asked her.

"Oh nothing," she answered fussing over Keith again but keeping a close watch on Becca.

"I'm Skills baby, 'cuz I got all the right moves both on and off the court," he said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"That's nice," she said in a snobby tone walking right past him to Nathan's bedside. She sat down and took his hand.

Peyton glanced at Haley, who judging by her body language, was no longer happy, "there goes her good mood," she said to Lucas.

Mouth could feel the tension in the room as well. He came over and joined Peyton and Lucas, "is this the girl friend," he asked Peyton making sure to pause a while between girl and friend.

"Yeah," Peyton answered.

"Maybe we should go," Mouth said signaling to the guys.

"Alright but I'm going to stay," Peyton said. "I think Haley could use the support."

Mouth rounded up the guys," I know we just got here but we didn't want to stay long," Mouth explained to Haley, "we just wanted to wish him a happy birthday." The guys all nodded in agreement with Mouth and hugged Haley goodbye.

* * *

"So who was that blonde," Skills asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Peyton told me about her last night," Mouth answered. "Supposedly she's Nathan's best friend. Haley didn't know about her though."

"That explains why Haley's attitude changed when she got there," Junk said.

"Yeah," Fergie agreed as the elevator reached the ground floor.

"That's rough," Skills said as they left.

* * *

Peyton had joined Haley who was fidgeting with Keith but staring fixedly at Becca with Nathan. She tried to get Haley's attention but when she failed she too looked at Nathan and Becca. She seemed a little too comfortable with him sitting there holding his hand and leaning in close to talk to him.

It was so quiet in the room everyone could hear her talking, "so whenever you're ready Nathan, just wake up ok. Today would be good though it's your son's birthday give him that present."

"Ugh," Haley sighed and squinted her eyes in frustration.

Nathan's eyes fluttered. "Nathan you heard me? Nathan wake up," Becca said. His eyes opened. "Oh God," she said and hugged him. He hugged her back and mumbled something.

Haley stormed out of the room sobbing and Peyton followed her.

"Hales," Nathan said after he heard the sobbing. He pushed Becca away and rubbed his eyes then looked at her obviously confused, "Becca?" He looked around for Haley. He was squinting his eyes still adjusting to the light. "Dammit."

Lucas had gotten up and pushed the call button. The nurse came in and saw Nathan awake, "everyone out the doctor is coming to check him out."

"I'm so glad you're awake," Becca said.

"Thanks," Nathan said, "maybe you should go. I'll call you in a couple days."

"She knew he meant it so she just nodded and left.

Nathan looked at Lucas, "I thought she was Haley I even called her Haley. Then I heard her sobbing but it wasn't her. This is bad isn't it?" Lucas just nodded in response. "Get her back in here, convince her," Nathan pleaded sounding desperate as the doctor came in. Lucas nodded and then left the room.


	73. Chapter 73

**_Author's Note: _**_Sorry to those of you who read this morning but thanks for bringing it to my attention. For some reason the wrong document was uploaded I apologize about that and that you had to wait the rest of the day before I could formally fix it._

Lucas figured Haley hadn't gone far. He walked to the waiting room at the end of the hall. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You should know he thought I was you," he heard Becca say. "When I hugged him he called my by your name."

"He asked you to leave," Lucas said trying not to sound too angry.

"Your right," Becca said, "I'm sorry." She turned quickly and left.

"The nerve," Peyton said.

"Whatever she's gone now," Haley said now seeming a lot calmer.

"What she said was true though," Lucas said, "he thought she was you. He couldn't see his eyes were adjusting." Haley didn't say anything she just turned and looked out the window. "Come on Hales, he wants to see you. He thought he was waking up to you."

"But he didn't, he woke up to her. Do you remember her," Haley snapped, "the same her he neglected to tell me about?"

"Then go scold him for that," Lucas said, "but at least go in there."

Haley stormed back to the room. She had every intention of entering angry and calling Nathan out for not mentioning Becca. When she got to the room though, Nathan's eyes were closed and she thought he was unconscious again. She approached him, "Nathan?"

At the sound of Haley's voice Nathan's eyes shot opened. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered amidst tears. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ouch," he winced and touched his ribs. Haley pulled back, "I don't think so," he said and pulled her back toward him and she settled onto the bed. She continued to cry and he kissed her on the forehead, "it's ok, I'm ok," he said, "and the doctor said he's ok too," he said questioningly talking about Keith.

"Yeah, Tim was a match," Haley said.

"You're mad at me huh," he asked, "for not mentioning Becca. I'm sorry. I didn't think it was important. We were working on us and it didn't occur to me that it would bother you that my best friend is a girl. I didn't think she'd show up here. Obviously not, I didn't think any of this would happen."

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're ok, Keith's ok. You are just friends right, always were just friends," Haley asked.

"Of course, it's only you," he answered, "you and me always and forever." She sighed, relaxed a little and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lucas came back into the room, "you guys ok now," he asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Nathan answered and Haley smiled.

"Good. Peyton left, she had stuff to do. She said she'd be back later probably," Lucas said. "I called your mom too and told her you were awake."

Haley got up and checked on Keith. He was waking up from a nap so she picked him up and brought him over to Nathan. "Hey buddy," Nathan said as Haley handed Keith to him. Keith wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck and Nathan hugged him back. Then he sat at Nathan's side playing with a car.

"The police were here when you first came in. They wanted to question you. They'll probably be here later," Lucas said.

"Great it figures," Nathan said. Just then Deb entered the room, "mom."

"Oh Nathan, thank god your alright," she said as she came over and leaned over Keith and hugged Nathan. "How are you little man," she asked Keith as she ruffled his hair.

Haley walked over and joined them smiling. Deb put her arm around Haley.

"Your boys are going to be ok," Haley said to Deb.

"Our boys, their more yours than mine," Deb said and Haley laughed.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand, "was that laughter?"

"Well maybe it's about time she's happy," Lucas said from his chair.

There was a harsh knock at the door that startled them all and a police officer entered the room. "May I have a word Mr. Scott?"

"Alright honey, I'm gonna go," Deb said kissing his cheek and then kissing Keith on top of his head. "As long as I know you boys are alright I'm fine."

Nathan smiled, "we'll be ok," he said and Deb left.

The officer looked at Lucas and Haley. "This is my son's room too," she said as she picked Keith up from Nathan's side and brought him to his crib. "I'm not leaving," she said.

Lucas looked nervously from Haley to the officer. The officer conceded, "very well." Then he looked at Lucas who looked very apprehensive. He didn't want to leave Haley alone in the room to hear Nathan recall his story. The officer read Lucas' face, "you can stay too, but not a word from either of you. Not one word," he repeated.

"Fine," Haley and Luca said in unison.

The officer pulled a chair next to Nathan. "Mr. Scott I'd like to ask you a few questions about your disappearance."

"Ok," Nathan said and the officer took out a notepad.

"You disappeared the night before your son's surgery correct," the officer asked.

"Yes sir," Nathan answered and the officer wrote on the notepad.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Uh, well I had just learned I could donate my kidney to save my son. It would mean the end of my career, which naturally upset me a little so I stepped out for air. I had every intention of returning. I went to the docks and someone must have hit me from behind because I felt a sharp pain and that was the last thing I remember before waking up tied to a chair in a warehouse."

"Were there people there," the officer asked.

"Yeah there were a couple of men," Nathan answered.

"Did you recognize them?"

"Only one," he said then hesitated, "this guy Bear."

Haley looked at Lucas and he returned her look of concern but neither spoke only continued watching over Keith and listening to Nathan and the officer. The officer seemed to be thinking, "Blake 'Bear' Hartley," he finally asked.

"I don't know," Nathan answered, "I've only ever known him as Bear."

"Could you pick him out of a line-up?"

"Yeah definitely."

"And the others, could you pick them out of a line-up too?"

"Yeah probably," Nathan answered.

"Ok well then I just have a few more questions," the officer said, "could you tell me why Bear would want to kidnap you? Keep in mind if this is the man I think he is I know what he does so be honest."

Nathan sighed and his eyes locked on Haley's. He looked defeated and she looked nervous. "A few years ago my wife and I were in some financial trouble," Nathan paused, "this guy had been around town and knew about my situation and kept offering to help. I refused for a while but things kept getting worse for us and I had exhausted other means of help so I took Daunte up on his offer."

"Daunte Billings?"

"Yes."

"Didn't he die in a hit and run that involed your wife," the officer asked.

"Yes," Nathan answered with shame in his voice.

"I thought that was a tragic accident," the officer said.

"You thought wrong," Nathan said, "Daunte wanted revenge because when I couldn't pay him back he asked me to shave some points in the Ravens semi-final game. I did but it wasn't enough for him. He asked me to throw the state championship game. I couldn't go through with it though and Daunte came after me but Haley pushed me out of the way." Nathan began to tear up and Haley wanted to go to him but she held her position.

"How does Bear come in," the officer asked knowing darn well how but he needed Nathan to say it.

"Well he was Daunte's right hand man," Nathan explained. "From what I gathered while he had me, he still blamed me for Daunte's death and he wanted to collect on the debt still. I guess Daunte's boss wanted his money still after all this time."

"That makes sense. Bear, Blake Hartley is wanted for numerous gambling, money laundering, and assault and battery charges nationwide. So last question to finish the account of events," the officer paused, "how did you end up here?"

"I don't really remember. I mean it's patchy. Somehow I wasn't tied up but I tackled someone and was knocked out again and then I remember I ran a lot. All I can really clearly remember is thinking about my family," he paused.

Haley was crying now and made a move toward Nathan. Lucas grabbed her arm and whispered, "let him finish it's almost over."

"I don't know how I got here but the last thing I remember seeing before this morning was my wife's face," at that Haley flew across the room into Nathan's arms. She was sobbing.

"Thank you," the officer said and shook Nathan's hand, "we'll be in touch."

"Thanks," Nathan said and the officer left. "Shh," he said stroking Haley's hair. Lucas nodded at Nathan and left the room. "See I came back for you."

"I … I… can't believe you went through all that," Haley said. "I could have lost you."

"But you didn't. You won't," he said, "I'll always come back."

"I love you," Haley said.

Nathan tilted her chin and kissed her, "I love you too."


	74. Chapter 74

Nathan slept a lot most of the next few days. In the few hours that he had actually been awake over the few days, the police had been back to have him sign an official statement and to identify suspects through a picture line-up. They believed to have all suspects in custody including Bear who was caught trying to flee town after learning Nathan was awake and talking.

On the third day after Nathan woke up he was up and moving around the room. "Are you supposed to be up like that," Haley asked him from the window.

"If it means I get to do this," he said letting go of his ribs and wrapping his arms around her kissing the back of her neck, "then yeah."

"Oh, ok," Haley said turning around putting her arms around his neck. They stared into each others eyes for a moment then kissed.

"Eh-hem, sorry to interrupt," the doctor said. "Well looks like someone's feeling better."

Haley laughed as did Nathan. "I do feel much better," Nathan said.

"Good, good," the doctor said, "so how would you feel about going home?"

"Well what about my son," Nathan asked.

"According to his doctor he's not quite ready yet so you are welcome to stay, as his father though not as a patient," the doctor answered.

"Well, ok," Nathan said.

* * *

"So do you want the tuna special," Lucas yelled from the kitchen at the café.

"No actually I want," Rachel began to answer but the phone rang.

"Hold that thought," Lucas said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Rach," Karen said as she came into the café, "so you guys are going to the river court with the gang for lunch?"

"That's the plan," Rachel answered with a smile.

"Was the plan," Lucas said joining the conversation at the counter. "That was Haley on the phone," Lucas said, "they're releasing Nathan. She needs me to stop by the house and pick up some clothes."

"That's great," Karen said.

"So do you still want me to pack you a," Lucas paused he didn't know what type of sandwich she wanted.

"Turkey sandwich," Rachel filled in the blank for him. "Yeah, why not? Mouth's come around and the others have been nice lately."

* * *

Lucas dropped Rachel off at the river court with a picnic basket full of food. "Hey guys. Lucas packed all of your favorites," she said walking towards the bleachers where Mouth, Peyton, Brooke, and Tim sat talking and watching Skills, Fergie, and Junk shooting around.

"Sweet foods here," Skills said coming over to collect his sandwich.

"Where's he going," Fergie asked referring to Lucas.

"They're releasing Nathan," Rachel answered. "Haley asked him to stop by the house and pick up some clothes."

"What," Brooke shirked with excitement and looked at her phone sure enough there was a missed call from Haley.

Peyton laughed at Brooke, "that's awesome. What about Keith?"

"He's not ready yet," Rachel answered.

While the girls talked the guys had finished their sandwiches. When the girls started eating the guys were already back on the court and Mouth and Tim were deep into NBA draft talk.

The girls ate while they watched the guys shoot around. Rachel took a bite and began choking. "Are you ok," Peyton asked slapping her on the back as Brooke looked on.

Rachel answered by pointing toward someone walking towards them. Peyton's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Brooke on the other hand reacted verbally, "ahhh, oh my God, Bevin!" Brooke jumped up and ran over to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here? What happened to the cheerleading thing," Brooke asked.

Bevin didn't answer her though. In fact Bevin wasn't even looking at Brooke she was staring pas her at Skills. He was staring at her as well. His face was stone cold and angry but his eyes, his eyes told a different story. They were soft and sad and made him look lost.

Bevin ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. Skills did not react. His lips stayed closed tightly. Bevin didn't back down she continued to kiss him until his lips softened and he kissed her back. Bevin wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him quicker. "I'm… so sorry… it… was… a big… mistake," she said between kisses. "I…was… miserable… without… you," she continued. Skills kissed her long and hard this time and Bevin relaxed and put her legs back at the ground. "It's not worth it without you. I gave it up. I want you."

Skills stared lovingly into the eyes of his high school sweetheart. "God I missed you," he said as he hugged her tightly resting his chin on her head. Their friends who had been watching the last few moments burst into applause and Bevin and Skills just smiled.

* * *

"Hey," Lucas said smiling as he walked into the room. "Here are some clothes," he said handing Nathan a bag.

"Thanks," he said taking the bag and then went into the bathroom to change.

"So are you guys going to stay here or at the house tonight," Lucas asked Haley who was slowly rocking Keith to sleep.

"Here of course. I couldn't bear to be away from Keith," Haley answered.

"Not even if I stayed with him," Lucas asked.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Haley answered. "You've already done enough by staying here most nights with me. Now Nathan's awake so it's about time you go get a good night's sleep in your own bed."

"Maybe it's about time you and Nathan both got a good night's sleep in your own bed," he retorted. "After all I'm probably the only person who could stay the night with Keith and you would actually sleep." Haley rolled her eyes at him. "What," he laughed, "come on Hales, I insist."

"You insist on what," Nathan asked emerging from the bathroom.

"Oh nothing," Haley said.

"I just asked if you were staying here or at the house tonight. Haley said here because she didn't want to be away from Keith. I just figured you both could probably use a good night's sleep in your own bed so I offered to say with Keith," Lucas said.

"That's awesome," Nathan said.

"No it's not," Haley said, "he hasn't slept in his own bed in almost two weeks."

Nathan looked at Lucas and Lucas shrugged, "I'll deal. You guys deserve it really I insist."

"Fine," Haley said.

"Good," Lucas said smiling.

There was a knock at the door, "the discharge is complete so we're here to move Keith back to his old room," the nurse said.


	75. Chapter 75

**_Author's Note: _**_Thanks guys for being patient I really appreciate it. Tomorrow is the last day I spend with my brother before he leaves but I did have some free time to write the last two days so I hope you like what I have and I already have started the next chapter so it shouldn't be long before you get that as well, maybe a few days by the end of the weekend is for sure._

Nathan turned the key and pushed the door open, "home sweet home."

Haley followed him into the house and dropped her bag by the door and sighed. She walked over to the coffee table and sorted through the pile of mail, "mostly bills," she said.

"Yeah well don't look at the answering machine," Nathan said coming over to sit on the couch.

Haley plopped down beside him and he put his arm around her. She flung the mail back on the table and curled up next to him. Nathan turned the TV on and they sat there a while. Finally Haley got up and grabbed the mail, "I'm going to put this in the kitchen and grab you a notebook and pen so you can go through the messages." She walked into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later. "Here," she said handing him the pen and notebook, "I'm gonna go take a shower." She took the bag by the door and headed upstairs.

Nathan got to work on the messages. They weren't as bad as originally thought because half of them were hang ups and a couple of them were for Tim and Brooke. One of the more recent messages was from Coach K. Nathan stopped the messages from playing and grabbed the phone. He dialed Coach K's home phone number. He knew if Coach left his home number it must be important.

"Hey coach, its Nathan," he said as Coach K answered. "Doc says I'll be good to go in a few weeks."

"That's great Nate but we need to talk," Coach said.

"Yeah sure what's up," he asked curiously.

"Well I don't know how much you've been reading lately but son the tabloids got a hold of the story. I've been in and out of meetings all day," Coach said. "I fought your case had son. You were trying to protect your family, you were young, and it was yeas ago. I think I helped a little bit though."

"What do you mean," Nathan asked nervously.

"Well I sat in on meetings with both Duke reps and NCAA reps. They're main concern was that you point shaved for money. They had increased concern that it happened to help support a family that you've recently reconciled with," Coach said.

"But coach my wife is working, money isn't an issue besides I'd never take that risk again it was a huge mistake they all have to know that," Nathan said.

"I think they do know that son but it doesn't change what you did or that it's so publicly displayed and there was tremendous pressure with all the controversy surrounding athletes and sports lately," Coach said.

"Alright so how bad is it," Nathan asked, "lengthy suspension?"

"Well kind of," Coach answered, "Duke has decided to rescind your scholarship and ban you from playing here if you decide to continue your education."

"What, that's crazy," Nathan yelled. He was hot with rage and overcome by sadness. He was willing to give it all up, Duke, the NBA, all of it to save his son but that's not how things happened yet he's still losing his childhood dream.

"Nathan I'm really sorry. You're a great man, one of the best players I've ever coached. I really tried to get them to change their minds but with all the drama that has surrounded Duke Athletics in the last couple of years they just wouldn't budge," Coach K said.

Nathan swallowed hard tears were forming in his eyes, "you said you thought you helped me a little, how so?"

"Well I've been meeting with NCAA reps too. They pretty much agreed with the Duke reps. They wanted your college ball career over even if you decided to continue your education," Coach K said. "But I convinced them to go easy on you, well easier anyway. They decided to back Duke on their decision and suspend you for a year no matter where you attend college. You'll be eligible to play again your senior year just not at Duke. You have to attend school full time for a year before you become eligible to play so you can't skip junior year and then return and try to play. The last condition is that no school can offer you an athletic scholarship."

"Great, real great," Nathan said, "what am I supposed to do with that? I'm coming off an injury, by the time I transfer it'll be spring semester and I have to be full time for a year so that next fall I still wouldn't be eligible to play NCAA ball. Christ," he said frustrated, "I wish I had entered the draft this year. At this point I wouldn't be able to walk on to an NBA team even if they were still holding tryouts. I … I … what do I do?"

"I don't know son. I can't answer that for you. I guess you have a lot to think over," Coach K said.

"Coach why did you call," he asked, "I mean why didn't the Athletic Director or an NCAA rep call?"

"They all thought you'd take the news better if it came from me," Coach K answered.

"Well thanks coach," Nathan said half-heartedly.

"I'm real sorry son," Coach said again. There was long silence, "Nathan, good luck with whatever you decide and stay in touch."

Nathan hung up and stared blankly at the phone he put it down on the receiver. "Haley," he yelled up the stairs pacing the room, "Hales." There was no answer. He figured she was still in the shower. He continued to pace the room. He picked up a candle off the table and whipped it at the wall, it shattered. He walked back over to the phone, picked it up and dialed.

* * *

The river court gang showed up at the hospital. Of course Brooke spoke first, "hey Lucas, where are Haley and Nathan?" 

"They actually went home for the night. You guys might want to do the same before the strict night nurse comes in and kicks you all out," Lucas said. "How did you all get in this late anyway? And have you all been at the river court since this afternoon?"

The guys quickly said goodbye and made their exit but Rachel, Peyton, Brooke, and Tim stayed. "Maybe if we're quiet the nurse won't bother us," Rachel said.

It was strange for Lucas to see Peyton, Brooke and Rachel all hanging out and having a good time. Spending the day at the river court must have been good. They explained Skills absence seeing as he left the river court with Bevin.

They all talked for a while then Tim mentioned they should get going because he was tired.

"You think Haley and Nathan want some privacy," Brooke asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Peyton answered, "they probably both just want rest."

"I agree but I know you'll obsess about it," Lucas said to Brooke, "so stay at my place," he said tossing Tim his keys.

"You sure," Tim asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it," Lucas said.

They all started to leave but Lucas stopped Rachel, "Rach, hang out for a bit." She came back, sat down, and got comfortable.


	76. Chapter 76

Nathan explained to Becca the conversation he just had with Coach K. He had his back to the stairs and didn't see Haley coming down. "What am I going to do Bec," he asked as he turned around and saw Haley standing on the stairs. "I got to go," he said quickly and hung up. He could tell by Haley's expression that she knew who he was talking to and she didn't like it.

"You just couldn't wait to get home and call your precious Becca could you," Haley said coming down the last few steps.

"Hales it's not like that."

She could sense something was wrong in his voice which only made her angrier because he called Becca and not her. "Oh no," she asked, "I leave you to check the messages so I can shower and I come back and your on the phone with her." She turned and walked away from him but her body language said she wasn't finished and she turned back around and yelled, "you know I hate acting jealous like this but you don't leave me much of a choice."

He was angry now too, "are you kidding me," he laughed," for two years I shut women out. Sure I went on with the rest of my life but I longed for you. I tell the story like I had given up on your return and just couldn't move on but you want the truth… I could never give up on you… on us. So you have nothing to be jealous about."

"That's why you didn't tell me about her or why you had to call her the second I wasn't in the room," Haley yelled accusingly.

"This, this right here is why I didn't tell you," he yelled back, "us getting back together, I didn't know what it was or what it meant or where it was going. I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't want to give you any reason to leave again. It's funny you know?"

"Oh yeah real funny," she retorted.

"Back in high school you never would have been jealous, you weren't even jealous of Rachel, you just didn't trust her. An I … I never would have doubted your love for me," he said. "You left though and I was beginning to think we were done but then there you were and I vowed to myself I wasn't gonna give you a reason to go again even if it meant not mentioning a friend because I wasn't sure how you'd react. Damn it Haley don't you get it? I had to get to know and trust you and us again before I could mention Becca. But of course you're going to hold it against me. You know something else I find funny? You're mad at me for having a best friend who's a girl when you yourself have a best friend who's a guy."

"Oh don't go there," she jumped in quickly, "for starters he's your brother. He's been my best friend since we were children. We were best friends before we were even together. In fact wasn't he the reason you went after me in the first place? And you know what don't bring Lucas into this," she yelled even angrier now, "he's been there for me; he was there for me these last two years, all m—."

"Because you let him," Nathan screamed louder than ever. Then he calmed down a little bit, "because you let him Haley. You pushed me away over a mistake, sure a great mistake, but for good measures yet you pushed me away and now you throw it in my face. You knew I loved you and you knew I was sorry but you pushed me away. You know why? Because that's what you do. You pushed me away when you left for the tour. Then you pushed me away when the accident happened and now you're pushing me away because of Becca. Do you want to go? Because as much as I don't want you to go, I won't stop you."

She couldn't believe how angry she was or how hurtful the words that were just exchanged were. For a moment more she just stood there. They were both silent. Then she stormed over to the coffee table grabbed keys and stormed out the front door.

"Oh see," Nathan yelled, "good go it's what you do best."

She slammed the door behind her and Nathan stared at the door and began to cry.

* * *

"So how 'bout them Celtics," Rachel asked.

"I'm still a Bobcats fan but that was a great off-season for them. I can't wait to see what they can do," he answered.

"Tell me about it. It's definitely gonna shake the league up this season," she said.

Just then Haley burst into the room. She looked angry but she was crying and shaking. Lucas didn't notice how she appeared at first, "shh your gonna wake Ke— Jesus Haley what happened," he asked getting to his feet.

"I'm going to leave," Rachel said getting to her feet as Lucas hugged Haley. He just nodded at her and she gave him an uneasy look as she left.

"What happened," Lucas asked again once they were alone.

"Nathan and I got into a huge fight," she answered backing away and heading for the chair.

"What about," he asked.

"I don't really know, Becca, us, you, me… I don't know," she answered then explained exactly what happened and what was said.

"Wow Hales. I don't even know what to say," he paused, "why does his relationship with Becca bother you so much? Is it really because he didn't tell you?"

"I don't know," she answered, "I guess that's part of it."

"So then what's the rest," he asked.

"I think it's for the same reason he didn't tell me about her. Because we were apart for two years. Because I have no idea what went on when we were apart and although he tells me they're just friends I can't get passed someone else being there for him. I just need to trust in us," she said.

"Hales it'll always be you for him. You'll always be number one for him even if Becca is his best friend just like he's number one for you but we're close."

"Lucas it was bad though. He said things that just made me angrier and then I would say things that made him angrier. We were so mean to each other," Haley said.

"Unfortunately that's what tends to happen when people argue," Lucas said.

"Yeah but he had this tone in his voice that sounded like something was wrong," Haley said, "something more than our argument but I was so caught up in the fight that I didn't care to ask." Lucas didn't say anything so Haley spoke again, "I think that's why he was on the phone with Becca when I came down the stairs."

"That sounds reasonable," Lucas said.

"Yeah well why her? Why not me?"

"Weren't you coming down from a shower," Lucas asked her.

"And he couldn't wait for me to be done," Haley shot back.

"I don't know. Maybe whatever was bothering him he really needed to talk to someone about it," Lucas answered her.

"So again why her? He had a phone, he could have called you or Tim, anyone else," she said.

"True but she is his best friend. She's been there for him more than me or Tim since we went to college," Lucas said and Haley rolled her eyes. "Look Hales I know it bothers you he turned to someone else but you turn to me and like I've said before from what I've seen they're like you and me. So swallow your pride and go home and make up. Then you'll know what was wrong with him and I know you, it'll drive you nuts until you know."

Haley sighed she knew Lucas was right about everything, "if I go there he better apologize for some of the things he said."

"I hope you both apologize," Lucas said and Haley kissed her sleeping son and left.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Nathan didn't want to answer. He wasn't ready for round two. He sat on the couch and heard keys jingle. He rose again and braced himself. The door opened and Tim entered. "What the hell man can't answer the door? I didn't know where my key was."

"I thought maybe you were Haley," Nathan answered.

"No she's at the hospital," Tim said. "Rachel called Brooke. She was there when Haley came in all upset."

"Rachel called Brooke," Nathan asked curiously.

"That's beside the point," Tim answered. "Why was Haley there upset? Made me nervous. Then I come here to check on you and you're not dead, thank God, but you're locked up in the house afraid your wife's going to come back?"

"I don't even know where to start," Nathan said before he told Tim everything from the Coach K conversation to the fight with Haley.

"Wait so she left with out even knowing why you were talking to her in the first place," Tim asked.

"Yeah and believe it or not I think I'm angrier at myself than with her," Nathan said. Tim raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I was so angry about everything that I let it get to me and was so mean to her. I goaded her into saying things. We both said things we didn't mean at least not the way they were said."

"So you know where she is, go get her," Tim said.

"I can't," Nathan said. "I know I said a lot of things I didn't mean but I told her if she wanted to go I wouldn't stop her so I can't go after her."

"Oh come on suck it up. You two will be playing this come and go game with each other forever if you both keep being so stubborn. It was her stubbornness that kept you apart for so long last time don't let it be yours this time," Tim said.

"I guess you're right," Nathan said as Tim tossed him his keys from the coffee table.

Nathan got to the door and opened it. Haley was standing there fumbling with her keys. They stared at each other.


	77. Chapter 77

Nathan's eyes were locked onto Haley's and hers onto his. Nathan's arm shot out to his side leaving the keys dangling for Tim who came quickly and grabbed them and squeezed past them out the door. Nathan and Haley broke eye contact long enough for her to come into the house. "I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

"I um," Haley struggled with the words, "I think what bothers me most about your relationship with Becca isn't that you didn't tell me but that for the last two years there was someone else there for you."

"Yeah well you left not me," Nathan snapped to his defenses quickly.

"Look I don't want to fight," Haley said softly and a little hurt.

"You're right," Nathan said, "I'm sorry." He let her continue.

"I just don't want to be second with you. When you woke up for her and then I heard you on the phone with her… I want to be first with you I wanted you to wake up for me and I want you to want to talk to me before anyone else," Haley said.

Nathan took her hands, "you are first with me always, you and Keith. When I woke up it was for the two of you. And I know it's not much and it might make you angry but when I woke up my eyes weren't adjusted to the light I thought she was you I called her by your name," he paused, "I'm sorry. And with the phone I called up to you but you didn't answer and I really needed to talk to someone. I should have just waited but I… I couldn't," he started to breakdown.

"Nathan what was so important that you couldn't wait for me," Haley asked as they moved their conversation to the couch.

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized again for calling Becca.

"Nathan," Haley said softly. He really began crying and Haley reached out and took him into her arms. "What is it," she asked holding him as he held her back.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. What we're going to do," he said.

"About what," she asked stroking his hair. He explained his conversation with Coach K. "Oh Nathan I'm sorry," Haley said. "We'll figure something out as long as we're together I promise." She held him for a while and he knew somehow as long as she was by his side things would work out.

"Hales?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I think I was angry about my talk with Coach K and took it out on you when we fought," he said. "I shouldn't have compared my friendship with Becca to yours with Lucas. You were right he's my brother, you were friends long before us, and he just doesn't deserve that but Becca isn't bad either. She's been great to me and I won't apologize for having her as a friend. You should know though that you come first," he said cautiously. "And I need to let go of my anger for you leaving in the past because it's the past and I keep holding it against you. I don't think I could take it if you left again and I get so angry at the thought of that because I'm scared it could happen again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Haley said reassuringly. "I don't want to push you away. I don't want to repeat past mistakes."

"Me either," Nathan said as he took her hand and pulled her up off the couch. "Alright all apologizing and making up aside can we go up to bed?" She nodded and they went upstairs.

* * *

Nathan woke up with Haley in his arms. They had both slept for nearly twelve hours. Nathan watched Haley sleep for a few more minutes before he shook her arm and woke her. She looked at him shocked.

"What do I look that bad," he laughed.

Haley touched his cheek just under his eye that was still slightly swollen and discolored, "it looks better."

"I'm sorry our make-up wasn't more special," he said.

"We'll have plenty of time to make-up when you're fully healed," she said as she kissed him and jumped up out of bed. "Now get moving gimpy so we can see our son."

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into Keith's room hand in hand. "It's good to see you two together," Lucas said. "The longer the morning went on the more I worried that maybe you continued to fight and one of you took off and the other was chasing after."

"Yeah, uh no," Haley laughed. "We're fine." Nathan didn't look fine but Lucas didn't push the issue.

"Did the doctor come by yet," Nathan asked.

"Yeah but he didn't say much," Lucas answered, "he did say he'd come back when you were here though."

Nathan went over and picked up Keith. He had more energy today than any other day thus far. He played with Nathan and Haley for a while. Lucas watched them for a while then excused himself and told them to call if they needed him.


	78. Chapter 78

Lucas turned the key and then the knob and entered his apartment. Sure he hadn't spent more than a few moments there over the last few weeks but everything was as he left it except for the two couch potatoes and the cups of coffee that sat on the table in front of them.

"Uh hey Luke," Tim said. "We'll be out of your way in a minute."

"Oh don't worry about it," Lucas said, "take your time. I'm going to shower, throw a load of laundry in, and take a nap in my very own comfortable bed."

"Are you sure," Brooke said.

"Yeah don't worry about it," he mumbled as he headed off to the bathroom.

Lucas finished his shower, did his laundry, and finally reemerged from his nap to find Rachel on his couch.

"Hey," she said, "Brooke and Tim let me in on their way out. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Lucas mumbled.

"Are you ok," Rachel asked concerned.

"Yeah just exhausted," he said as he plopped down on his couch and sorted through his mail. "This one looks important," he said waving an envelope from UNC. "So I have to report a day early with the freshmen and other transfer students," he said reading. "Look roommate contact info. He's a junior too but not a transfer student. It figures he's probably a loaner who couldn't find a roommate."

"So," Rachel said. "Speaking of going back to school, my parents want to go up to the cabin for a week before I go back. They want to spend family time together." She laughed and rolled her eyes, "family time, they're never around. Anyway we leave tomorrow."

"So hang out for a bit," Lucas said.

* * *

Haley was sitting in the chair reading to Keith who was pointing at the pictures. Nathan was cleaning up the toys that he and Nathan were playing with. The sound of the door opening grabbed the attention of the adults who both were hoping for the doctor. A wrist waving a tissue appeared from the crack in the door. The door opened fully and the wrist entered, still waving the tissue, followed by the body of Brooke. "I wasn't sure if I was entering a war zone or not," Brooke said.

"Ha, ha funny," Haley said as she continued reading to Keith and Nathan finished cleaning up.

Brooke sat next to Haley and Keith. Nathan picked up the last two and put it away. "Where's Tim," he asked Brooke.

"Getting his stitches out," Brooke answered.

"Oh," Nathan said fumbling with his hands uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go see Luke."

Haley looked at him sympathetically and nodded. She had been expecting this. Nathan bent down and kissed Keith on the forehead and then kissed Haley before he left the room.

"Is he alright," Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Haley answered. "I don't know what to do or say. I don't think I've ever wanted anything as bad or for as long as he's wanted basketball and now it's slipping away on him. I don't know how to help him."

"Just be there for him," Brooke said. "You know this is how he acted when you left. I don't know if that means you're more important than basketball but you're definitely equal with it."

"Yeah but is that enough," she asked, "I mean when I walked away from the tour I knew if I had him I'd be alright. I just don't know if I'm enough if he doesn't have basketball."

"That's crazy. He'll come around. Not only that but I bet things will work out somehow I mean with all you've been through lately you deserve it," Brooke said.

Suddenly an idea popped into Haley's head and she passed Keith to Brooke and went to the phone.

* * *

Lucas and Rachel were hanging on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Lucas called from the couch.

Nathan walked in looking just as distressed as the last time Lucas saw him.

"Hey," Nathan mumbled, "can I talk to you?"

Rachel looked at Lucas concerned as she jumped up, "dinner, café, 7ish."

"I'll see you there," Lucas said. Rachel let herself out while Nathan took her seat. "So is this about whatever was bothering you when you and Haley fought?"

"Yeah," Nathan answered then told him the conversation with Coach K.

"Damn Nate," was all Lucas could think to say.

"What am I gonna do," Nathan asked, "I know I have options but I just can't see past basketball. I should go back to school because I've done well but if I can't play for a year then I need to play somewhere. I just don't know what to do."

"Have you talked to Haley about this," Lucas asked.

"No," he answered, "we had things pretty much all figured out and now things are gonna change no matter what I choose. We keep fighting too."

"So what are you saying," Lucas asked. "Things haven't been easy, so? What are you gonna just give up or something? Give me a break." Lucas was a little frustrated, "I'm sorry Nate. I know things suck and your head's in a strange place but don't worry about you and Haley. She's resilient, she can handle things just talk to her."

"It was never a thought, giving up," he said. "I just want things to be easier for us, for Haley."

"This is your dream that's in jeopardy and you're worried about things not being easy for Haley," Lucas smiled, "that is why you're going to be ok."

* * *

"So are you staying at home tonight," Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Haley answered honestly, "but you are even if we do."

"Alright, I just wanted you to have privacy if you needed it," Brooke said.

"We'll be fine don't worry about it we're not going to put you out so stop worrying about us," Haley said.

Tim came in, "hey so how's everything?"

"Good," Haley answered.

The doctor entered before the conversation could continue. "Hello all," he said. Brooke grabbed Tim's hand and waved at Haley quickly and Tim gestured as well and they left. "So your son's doing very well," the doctor said as he went and looked Keith over. "He hasn't been picking at the incisions," he asked and Haley shook her head. "I'm going to have the nurse bring me the kit to remove the stitches," he said as he moved to the phone and called for the nurse.

The doctor removed the stitches and the nurse cleaned up then left the room. Nathan came in with a look of concern on his face, "is everything ok? I saw the nurse leave."

"Yes, everything is fine," Haley answered, "the doctor just took Keith's stitches out."

Nathan just noticed the doctor. "Oh, hey doc," he said.

"Your son looks great," the doctor said. "It's too late today to discharge him but maybe tomorrow."

"That's great," Nathan said with his first genuine smile Haley had seen since he woke up.

The doctor smiled and said he'd be back in the morning then left. Nathan walked over to Haley and wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back. "Ummm hey," Haley said.

"Hi," Nathan said still holding her.

"Are you ok," Haley asked breaking the embrace and touching his cheek.

He leaned into her hand, "remember during halftime of the state championship game when you showed up and I asked you 'if I don't go to Duke. If I don't play college basketball.' If that day was the best it ever was for me. 'Will that be enough?"'

"Yeah I remember," she said questioningly.

"Well I guess I'm asking you again Hales. I mean if it's all over will I be enough?"

"And do you remember what my answer was," she asked him. "I said, 'of course, Nathan, as long as you are a good husband and a good father."'

"So then what do I do? Do I finish college and become a business man with my business degree. The kind of man that can provide for his family but in the process take a year off from ball probably costing me that career instead? Or, do I find a way to follow my dream but not provide for my family right away," he asked.

"Well there are more ways to provide for your family than to provide monetary support. So as long as you swallow your pride and let me be the bread winner until your time, I suggest you do what makes you happy. Besides that's what'll make you a good husband and father," she said resting her cheek on his chest.

"Ok so I try to find a way to play ball now," he said apprehensively, "but that could mean going away."

"Whatever, we'll do it together," Haley said, "besides I already called my agent and he's got a friend, a sports agent who was willing to represent you and he's working on some options for you."

He looked down into her eyes, "god I love you."

"And don't you forget it," she said as she kissed him.


	79. Chapter 79

_**Authors Note: ** So I know this was a long wait and I apologize I know I've done that a lot so with that said this is the end of Back Home but I plan to write a sequel but to ensure that there are no long waits between updates I plan to write the whole story first then post it. So I hope you enjoy this short wrap up of this story I'm not sure it's a great ending but the plans I have will be better started in the sequel. I hope you all read the sequel but it may not be up for a while so **add me to your favorite authors and to your author alert list** and you'll be alerted when I post. Thanks for being patient with me and thanks for reading and leaving feedback I hope you all have enjoyed this venture with me._

"Hey," Lucas said to Rachel as he took a seat next to her at the café.

"Hey back at ya," she said, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Nate's just got a lot going on," he said, "but I'm sure it'll probably be headline news tomorrow so let's not talk about it."

"Ok if that's what you want," Rachel said.

They hung out talking about the fun they had this summer becoming friends and they talked about the upcoming school yeah and all the possibilities it held. They were excited to be going to the same school. Rachel was excited to show him around and introduce him to people. Lucas was excited to go tot his dream school, excited to be leaving Tree Hill, though it'd always be his home.

As the night wound down Karen made an appearance to bid farewell to Rachel. She told her how happy she was that she and Lucas had become close and that he would have someone to look after him and she would have someone to make sure she stayed the amazing person she had become.

Lucas walked Rachel to her car hugged her then told her he'd see her in about a week. He was headed back into the café when he checked his phone for the time but realized he missed a call and voicemail.

He checked the voicemail, "hey it's Brooke. Haley called me a little while ago they think Keith's coming home tomorrow morning. I was wondering if you wanted to do something? Call me."

* * *

Haley woke up in Nathan's arms. She quickly stood up realizing, now that she was awake, how uncomfortable it was for the two of them to have been squished on the small hospital cot. She figured it was really uncomfortable for Nathan considering he was still healing. His arm reached for her but he stayed sleeping. 

It was about 9am when there was a knock on the door. Nathan startled sat up groggily. Haley was at Keith's side watching him sleep.

"Sorry," the doctor said to Nathan.

"Don't worry about it," he said rubbing his eyes.

The doctor went over and looked Keith over, accidentally waking him. "Well everything looks good so I'll sign the paperwork and leave it at the nurse's station just sign it on your way out and remember the regular follow-ups."

"Thank you," Haley said picking Keith up.

* * *

"Are we ready," Haley asked Nathan as he came back into Keith's room. 

"Yeah, I took care of the paperwork with the nurse," he smiled, "but she warned me that there is a media blitz out front. I asked a security guard to pull the car around."

"You think they know about Duke and Duante, all of that," Haley asked.

He frowned and nodded his head, "probably," he mumbled.

She grabbed his hand, "we'll be ok." He smiled at her half heartedly. "You take him and I'll take the bags."

Nathan grabbed Keith and Haley's hand and they walked out. They got off the elevator and headed for the lobby. The security guard met them at the door. "The keys are in her and she's still running Mr. Scott."

"Thank you," Nathan said. The security guard opened the door and Nathan shielded Keith from the press. Haley pulled her sunglasses on and threw the bags in the trunk. She quickly got in the car ignoring the press' badgering for a comment about Nathan's situation.

Nathan quickly put Keith in his car seat and closed the door. He headed to the drivers seat, "no comment," he said as he climbed into the car and drove away.

They got to the house and approached it the same way they left the hospital, hand in hand Nathan holding Keith, Haley holding the bags. They walked into the house, "surprise!" Lucas, the river court guys, Bevin, Brooke, Tim, and Peyton were standing in the living room. There was a smell emulating from the kitchen and Karen and Larry, holding Kaitlyn, entered the room.

"Now this ambush I like," Nathan said as the door bell rang. He opened the door.

"Oh I'm late," Deb said disappointed.

"Hi mom," Nathan said as he kissed her cheek.

"I made you guys breakfast," Karen said, "and the gang just wanted to be here to welcome Keith home. We are all going to go now and let you guys rest." She had a defiant motherly tone, "even the two guests that have been staying here."

"Yeah I'm not staying either," Deb said.

"Oh mom it's ok, you just got here," Nathan said.

"No I insist really, I'll visit later," she said.

Everyone headed for the door, "don't be strangers, call and visit before we all head off in different directions," Haley said. They all left and Nathan, Haley, and Keith headed into the kitchen.

* * *

When Tim and Brooke finally came home Nathan sat on the couch holding a sleeping Haley. "How long has she been out," Brooke asked. 

"I don't know. We were watching a movie and I looked down and she was sleeping," Nathan answered.

"So breakfast tomorrow," Brooke asked.

"Actually I think we should just lay low for a little while," Nathan said.

"Ok well we should have dinner in tomorrow, or something because were leaving the day after," she said.

"Oh ok," Nathan said.

Brooke and Tim headed off to bed and Nathan woke Haley so they could head up to bed as well.

When Brooke and Tim emerged from their room ready to face the day they saw Lucas sitting on the couch playing with Keith. "Hey where is everyone," Tim asked.

"Haley's just doing laundry and Nate's at physical therapy," he answered as Haley came into the room.

"Where are you guys headed," she asked them.

"Just making the rounds to say goodbye," Brooke answered.

"You're really leaving tomorrow," Haley asked.

"Yes," Brooke frowned.

"We're gonna try the river court first," Tim said.

They pulled up to the river court and sure enough there were Fergie, Skills, and Junk shooting around with Mouth and Bevin looking on.

"Hey gimpy, you able to shoot around," Skills asked Tim. "Nothing heavy just shooting."

"Uh I don't know lets see," he answered holding his hands out for the ball.

"Be careful," Brooke said cautiously as she joined Bevin and Mouth. "We're leaving tomorrow," she said to Bevin and Mouth.

"So are we," Bevin said talking about her and Skills. "I think Fergie and Junk are too."

"Yeah they are," Mouth said. "We're all meeting up at the café later."

* * *

"So we're all having dinner tonight at the café because half the gang is leaving tomorrow," Lucas said. "If Tim and Brooke are at the river court I bet they know. So you guys going to come?" 

"I don't know," Haley said, "what about Keith?"

"I bet my mom would watch him," Nathan said.

"And if she won't mine will," Lucas said, "the café's going to be closed so she's free and already said she would if you wanted."

* * *

"You have to thank your mom again Luke," Mouth said. "She was great to us all summer long." 

"Yeah," everyone else agreed in unison.

"Well your welcome," Karen said coming out of the kitchen.

"Mom what are you doing I thought you left," Lucas said smiling.

"Well I wanted to thank you all for being back home this summer," she said smiling at each one of them, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Tim, Skills, Bevin, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk. "I also wanted to tell you all something I once told Lucas, 'I know you're searching for things. And I hope with all my heart that you find the answers to your questions.' After all that is what college is for, 'but the answers that you are looking for are closer than you think. They are in your heart and in the hearts of those who love you. And that is right here at home.' Just know that, 'no matter where you go or who you become this place will always be with you. There is only one Tree Hill and it's your home."


End file.
